Meister of Red
by ChibiFoxAI
Summary: AU Genderbending. What happens when the transfers come during in the reign of the Society of Light? How far will a certain Slifer go to protect the ones she loves? Will they accept her or not? Pairings as the story goes, lore from all series but ZeXal.
1. Chapter 1

Chibi: Alrighty then people! Got my account and I'm ready to repost! This used to be on the Hestic account, but now I am trekking out on my own! This was my original story so don't flip and report me okay? I also have some new story ideas on my profile so let me know what you think of them, alright?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators.

_A solitary island floats in the Southern seas…_

_It is there that there is a school for training up-and-coming duelists._

_A place called Duel Academy._

_In this prestigious school, one student stands out from the rest._

_Jaden Yuki. Princess of Slifer Red. The Punisher of the Shadow Riders._

_A young girl with a dark secret that could throw the school for another crazed year._

Chapter One: Memories of the Black Paper Moon

After what seemed to be one hell year at Duel Academy, things seemed to be pretty normal for one Syrus Trusdale. Syrus was a 16-year old boy with wild light blue hair and shining grey eyes. He was a second year Slifer Red, the lowest dorm level at Duel Academy, and played with a Vehicroid deck. Currently, he was unpacking his things in the room he shared with his roommate, Chazz Princeton. His thoughts trailed to a certain female friend of his.

_I really wish that Jay was bunking with us again._ He thought.

Jay, commonly known more as Jaden Yuki, was a second year Slifer Red and the only female in the dorm. Jaden had chocolate brown hair with a lighter shade, a color akin to caramel, on the top that was shaped like a mushroom. She had happy chocolate brown eyes that matched her hair. Her main two decks were made up of Elemental Heroes and a third mystery deck that she rarely was ever heard playing with unless mad. For half of their first year, Jaden disguised herself as a boy because she was being stalked by someone, or so Chancellor Sheppard had told him and his past roommate Chumley.

She was also one of the strongest duelists on the island.

The past year Jaden and her other friends had confronted a troupe of evil duelists called the Shadow Riders. Their main objective was to gain control of the Sacred Beast Cards and rule the world, but Jaden put a stop to that by defeating five of the seven villains, and getting their friend Alexis' brother Atticus back.

It was decided that Jaden would have the deceased teacher Banner's room while Syrus would bunk with Chazz. Their new Dorm Advisor was a plump woman named Dorothy, who looked after all the students as if they were her grandchildren.

Just as soon as she arrived back at the island for her second year, she was challenged to a duel by a boy who called himself A.P, but was later revealed by Dorothy to be the pro-duelist Aster Phoenix. They dueled, she won, and found out that he wasn't even using his real deck, but a bunch of cards he put together at the last minute. When Jaden found out about this, she was pumped to face him again with his real deck.

Syrus sighed as he walked out of his room, locking it behind him. He was heading to the Slifer cafeteria to talk with his old friends before they had to head to the assembly that was welcoming the new transfer students. That was when he saw her. Jaden Yuki.

"JAY! HEY JADEN! OVER HERE!" he shouted as he ran towards her. The teen girl didn't seem to notice her friend's presence, which greatly concerned him. However, he froze when he reached her.

His friend seemed to be walking toward the main building of the school as if she was in some sort of daze, humming some weird song he had never heard before.

His eyes widened. He knew that Jaden could see Duel Spirits and was almost possessed by one last year. Syrus rushed over to the Slifer lounge desperate for help.

* * *

All was quiet in the Slifer cafeteria, not a word coming from the four people inhabiting it.

The first person was Alexis Rhodes, a pretty Obelisk Blue girl who was good friends with Jaden and Syrus. She had long blonde hair and golden-hazel eyes. She was a second year with her friends and was one of the chosen duelists who had defeated the Shadow Riders. She had taken out one of the seven, Titan. She was also the younger sister of Atticus, who was a former Shadow Rider turned good once Jaden had defeated him.

Next was Chazz Princeton, a boy with black hair, black eyes, and a former Obelisk. He was now a Slifer and wore all black clothing with a dark purple shirt. His deck was made up of Armed Dragons, WXYZ Fusions, and Ojamas. He was Jaden's greatest rival and sort-of friend. He defeated one of the Shadow Riders, the leader of the Dark Scorpions. He also had a crush on Alexis.

Third was Bastion Misawa, the only Ra Yellow of the group. He had blue eyes and black hair that reminded anyone who saw it of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. He played with various decks, from a water deck to a magnet deck. He was the first real rival that Jaden had made in the past year.

Last was Atticus Rhodes, the older brother of Alexis. He was an Obelisk blue with a white coat that had blue trimmings. He had gone missing a few years before and was brainwashed into becoming the Shadow Rider known as Nightshroud, but was brought back to his senses by Jaden after she defeated him in a duel above a volcano. He mainly played with a Dragon deck, the cards in which supported the Red Eyes Black Dragon card, and a Warrior Deck.

The silence that had been maintained for the last half-hour waiting for the other two Slifer Red was broken by a certain blunette bursting in, eyes wide.

"JADEN HAS BEEN POSSESSED BY AN EVIL SPIRIT WE HAVE TO HELP HER!"

* * *

Currently, Jaden was listening to her Ipod and reflecting on some past memories. She swore she heard something, but when she turned around she saw nothing. She shrugged and let her body carry itself to whatever direction.

_Hey sis, can you take control for a bit?_

_No problem. Want to enjoy the scenery?_

_That, and I know that you need the exercise._

_Jaden-_

_I kid. I just…want to remember a bit, that's all._

…

_Sis?_

_I'm here. How does the roof sound?_

_Okay!_

Jaden was a very mysterious person. She wore a red Slifer vest with a black short sleeved shirt, white shorts, knee high black socks, standard Slifer red shoes and black fingerless gloves. Despite her many tattoos, she didn't really bother covering them. She had Bad Luck on her lower back, a small cartoon skull on her right shoulder, a pumpkin on the left, blue stars on her left hip, a fire and water spiral thing on her right thigh and a small black dragon near his right eye. The only marking one her body that was not a tattoo was a heart with a winged circle around it on the left side of her chest.

_My special birthmark._ She thought smiling to herself. The smile became wider when the next song came on.

**I'm falling down into my shadow**

**Allowing my breath to grow still**

**In this dark and deadly night **

Memories started to come into view before her eyes as if it were a movie. She sighed in content at them all.

A boy with white hair and red eyes with sharp shark-like teeth in a kind smile.

A girl with mouse colored pigtails and green eyes.

A boy with spikey blue hair and a star tattoo.

A ninja girl with black hair.

A boy obsessed with symmetry.

A girl who looked androgynous with a black creature.

A pair of sisters with cowboy hats.

**Don't be scared**

**Of the pumpkin carriage that witch drew, in disguise**

**Cause the fear is reflecting brightly in your eyes**

A large man with a skull mask rocking her to sleep while an older version of herself wiped away her tears caused by a traumatic event came into view, as did a memory of a tall monster that looked like a humanoid dragon fiend. Around them were a man with a screw in his head and another with red hair.

**See you in your dreams, yeah, baby**

**Whether it be a nightmare, or sweet dream**

A man with long silver hair flashed for a brief moment, causing Jaden and her 'tenant' to growl in rage.

**Fairy Blue**

**For you I'll smash the stars**

**Then put them the sky **

**Displayed alongside the**

**Black Paper Moon**

**If you believe in me darling**

**When you're lost "here"**

**I am..."forever" with your soul**

Jaden unconsciously fingered the red butterfly on her neck. She had it thanks to that man. Him and his heartless snake of a mother.

**Waiting up in the night quietly, just like the shining moon...**

Next time she saw them they were dead.

**Mysterious symbols are a-rising **

**From that card that I dropped**

**Into the sweet crimson jam**

The next memory calmed her down. A man with a long red coat, messy black hair, and dark navy eyes came into view. A woman with a long burgundy coat that looked like the man also came into view.

_Kouyou…Midori…_

**Your destiny - if you choose to call it that**

**Any sort of world you might dream**

**Can be yours if you try**

She whimpered as a man wrapped in bandages came into view. He sliced the woman and tried to take a glowing blue orb from her remains, but Jaden wouldn't allow it

_Why did he take you away?_

**Don't try and confuse me**

**No one can crush or break you down now**

The tenant sensed the shift of negative emotion and fed some energy into her host's mind. The memory disappeared and was replaced by one of the red-coated man, now known as Kouyou, cuddling a smaller version of Jaden while singing a silly opera version of 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' to her.

**Fairy Blue**

**You gave me a reason to live**

**In an "eternity" of captivity**

**If I ever hear you shout for me**

**I will find you, my dear, no matter the distance**

**And will free you from your ensnaring curse**

**To allow you to breathe**

Flashes of light and weapons falling into the hands of young teen. Those said teens fighting against cloaked people and the man covered in bandages. Women with pointed hats or various animal-like clothing firing off attacks at the teens. People transforming parts of themselves into weapons.

**There are times that I have lost faith in everything**

**There are times when I feel torn inside and out **

**Even so, your precious words will always **

**Save my soul and heal my broken heart**

Jaden felt her body climbing up the stairs. Whenever her 'sis' took control of her body, it always felt heavier than normal, almost like she was possessed or sleepwalking. Her tenant grinned at the thought.

_I bet if your little friend Syrus found out about me, he would panic and try to exorcise you with the help of your other friends._

Jaden laughed.

**Fairy Blue**

**For you I'll smash the stars**

**T arrange them in a sign**

**To guide you for whenever you hesitate, **

**Or are losing sight of your dreams**

**Look up with all that you are**

Jaden felt her body laying down on the rooftop, the sun's rays hitting her body. She was vaguely aware of the ball of fluff and feathers known as Winged Kuriboh settling alongside her.

**Fairy Blue**

**You gave reason to live in this dark demented world**

**A "faith" called captivity, which I will always believe**

**For an eternity**

**I promise you that you'll never be alone **

**When you're lost here**

**I am forever with your soul**

_Enjoy your little walk sis?_

_Yeah, I really needed it. Try and rest up a bit._

**Together we can make it through, if you believe in me**

_Why?_

_We got nothing else to do until the assembly._

_I like the way you think._

* * *

"Are you sure that the slacker is possessed?" Chazz asked.

Currently, the GX gang was running in the general direction that Jaden had walked off. They knew that Syrus would overreact at times, but he looked very scared, more than usual, so they believed him.

"OF COURSE I AM! HECK, I YELLED IT WAS SHRIMP NIGHT AND SHE DIDN'T RESPOND!"

Everybody gasped and picked up their pace. Now it was serious.

"We must save our red princess from the snares of her curse with love's first kiss!"

"KEEP AWAY FROM JADEN AND STOP TRYING TO TAKE HER FIRST KISS ATTICUS OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

"But Lexi-"

"Wait, Jaden hasn't had her first kiss yet?"

"Don't even think about it Bastion. Same goes for you Chazz!

"Quiet, Rabbit! I don't like her that way at all!"

* * *

Chibi: Okay! There is the first chapter! As you can tell, if you didn't read the summary, it is set during the second year. I will write out a handful of duels because (1)It would take too much time to write out all the unimportant stuff, (2)This is a Jaden-centric/her love interest centric fic. The song is called Paper Moon by Tommyheavenly6 and the English translation was made by me. See you in chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators.

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

Chapter Two: Bring on the Clone

_But I have friends Mom! Only I can see them is all…_

_I don't care about the cost just lock that child away!_

_Such an abnormal child…perhaps schizophrenia?_

_It's alright now, little one. Take my hand and all the bad things will go away._

Jaden woke up with a start, sweat running down her face. The memories, the nightmares, they were all just too much even after all of this time! She then felt some feathers gently rubbing her cheeks. Jaden looked to her side to see her partner in crime/justice, Winged Kuriboh.

"Kuri kuri." he asked. It was then Jaden realized that she was crying. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"I'm okay, bro. It's just some old memories getting to me. Even after 10 years, they still get to me." Jaden froze as something tickled at her sixth sense. "Once we are alone later I'll tell you, but first I would like whoever is hiding behind us to reveal themselves."

Winged Kuriboh tilted his entire body to the side as if questioning his friend when he saw an orb of red light from behind a pillar. The red orb disappeared for a moment and out came a small purple cat-squirrel hybrid spirit with the orb attached to its tail. Jaden looked at it with a thoughtful expression as the creature came over to greet them.

_Where have I seen this before?_ Jaden smiled as her Winged Kuriboh started poking the new spirit with his left wing, the two of them exchanging a few 'kuri' and 'rubi' sounds.

"You're so cute." Jaden chirped as she rubbed the spirit's head, taking note of the four floppy ears and the small ruby on its forehead. The little creature rubbed its head against Jaden's hand.

"There you are Ruby." The spirit now known as 'Ruby' turned its head and eagerly ran to the owner of the voice.

Jaden lifted her head and saw a boy that looked maybe a little older then she was. He had slightly shaggy blue hair and bright green eyes. He wore a frilled shirt with black jeans, brown and white boots with red gems on the side, and a Duel Academy issued Obelisk Blue vest.

_New student perhaps, Jaden? And one who can see spirits. Do I sense a little romance coming up?_

_Most likely, but I feel like I know him from somewhere. AND SHUT UP RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS ATTICUS!_

"Well hey there, missy! Sorry about Ruby here. I told her not to wander off but-"

"Missy is the name of Zane's number one air-headed bug-using fangirl. I would appreciate it if you called me something else."

The mystery boy sweat dropped a bit, but then composed himself. _She doesn't like being compared to other girls. I better keep a note of that, her aura is pretty scary right now._

"Sorry about that. Anyway, the name's Jesse Anderson and this here is my pal, Ruby Carbuncle."

Jaden's demeanor immediately turned to an ecstatic one. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW SHE WAS A CARBUNCLE!" She turned and shouted at the sea with her hands cupped over her mouth. "YA HEAR THAT BLACK*STAR? I'VE SEEN 1 MORE TYPE OF MONSTER SPIRIT THAN YOU HAVE! TAKE THAT MR. I-WILL-SURPASS-KAMI!"(1)

Jesse sweat dropped as Jaden turned to talk to him again. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm Jaden Yuki and the cute fluff ball over here is my bro Winged Kuriboh."

"Hey, I remember you! You're the one who beat Chazz last year when we came to visit from North Academy!"

"No wonder you look so familiar! I knew that I've seen you before!"

"Yeah, but last year you didn't have that red butterfly on your neck, nor did you have a yellowed-eyed look alike that can appear and disappear at will."

"You can see my mark through my shirt (2)…and you can see Big Sis Haou?"

"Yep. So, just how long have you been able to see spirits?"

"…All my life. Since I was really little." Jaden whispered.

Jesse was taken aback by her response. "Hey, please don't be upset! I've been able to see them for a long time too!"

Jaden perked up. "Here I thought that I was the only one! Nice to talk to someone about this other than Chazz!"

"JADEN!"

Before it could get anymore awkward for the brunette, Syrus sprang up from the stairs leading downstairs and glomped her.

"YOU'RE OKAY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE POSSESSED BY AN EVIL SPIRIT!"

"…Syrus, did you try to talk to me when I was listening to my IPod again?"

"…I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE OKAY! SORRY GUYS! MY BAD!" Syrus leapt off Jaden and started dragging her towards the stairs. "C'mon Jay! We're gonna be late for the assembly."

Jaden turned to Jesse. "The assembly hall is on the first floor, room 205. Talk to you later."

"I really hope so, Jay. I really hope so."

* * *

The auditorium was filled with students, all whispering to each other and creating a headache inducing buzz in the air. After a little while, Dr. Crowler stood up to the podium and took the microphone.

"All right, students, I need you to settle down. Settle down now." When that didn't work the blonde teacher screeched into the microphone. "QUIET ALL OF YOU OR YOU'LL HAVE DETENTION FOR THE FIRST SEMESTER!"

Needless to say, everyone shut up.

"That's better." Crowler continued. "Now we're all here to celebrate four new students this year!" This caught the crowd's attention and they all followed Dr. Crowler's gesture towards the door to the stage. "This year we're getting transfers from four other main branches from around the world!"

"First of all, please welcome from East Academy, Adrian Gecko!" The crowd clapped as a teenage boy with spikey red hair and glasses walked out to stand next to the teachers. He was dressed in a brown shirt with white markings and red lining with white pants. He also seemed to have well-toned muscles.

"Next, from West Academy is Axel Brodie!" The crowd cheered again. This time a teenage boy with a serious expression and dark skin walked onto the stage next to Adrian. He had muscular arms, but they seemed to be bigger than Adrian's, and his black hair was styled in short dreadlocks. He wore a red shirt with a dark colored vest, pants, and some gold jewelry. He was quite intimidating at a first glance.

"Also, from South Academy is Jim Crocodile Cook!" The crowd applauded when another teenage male stepped onto the stage. This one was a tall, thin boy with spiked black hair peeking out from under a large cowboy hat. His right eye was wrapped in bandages and his outfit consisted of a white shirt, black tasseled vest, brown pants, and cowboy boots. On his back he had what the students hoped was a stuffed crocodile. However, people started to freak out a little when its eyes moved. He came running on stage with a grin on his face.

"Finally, please welcome our last transfer from our rivals up North, Jesse Anderson!" Everyone started to clap, only to bolt a bit when a door near the back of the room opened.

"Finally found this place!" Jesse turned to everyone and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry everyone, but I wasn't gifted with a great sense of direction."

Jaden couldn't help but giggle with the rest of the class. Then she caught eyes with Axel, giving her an almost unnoticeable smile. She immediately understood. Those two were closer than anyone originally thought.

_Axel Brodie, son of Augustus Brodie, Death Scythe of Africa. It's been a while._

_You haven't changed, Jaden Yuki, daughter of Lord Death._

* * *

After the assembly, Jesse approached Jaden with an eager smile which was returned.

"Hey Jaden!"

"What's up Jess?"

"Yeah, um, think you can give me a tour of the school? Not that you weren't helpful earlier but-"

"I understand ya, Jess. No need to walk on eggshells! I get enough of that at home!"

"Really? Is it because of your father or your moth-"

"I have no mother. I have my father, brother, sister, and a variety of uncle, aunts, and cousins."

"Whoa…sorry I asked."

Jaden sighed. "I'm the one who should apologize. That topic just gets me a little edgy."

Jesse smiled and outstretched his hand. "Okay! As long as you're not mad with me, I'm fine!"

Jaden smiled and nodded before taking the blunette's hand. They stared at each other for a long time.

"Y'know, I can't help but feel that we've met before."

"Yeah, I feel the same way."

All was quiet between the two teens until Atticus popped up with a fake microphone.

"AND CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT~"

"GET AWAY FROM JADEN AND HER NEW FRIEND, ATTICUS!"

That was when Alexis kicked the back of her brother's head, forcing his face to collide with the wall. Everyone laughed slightly out of fear while Jim was roaring with laughter along with Axel who surprisingly gave a hearty laugh, causing Alexis' friend Mindy to blush.

_Maybe he isn't so cold after all._

* * *

Jesse smiled as Jaden pulled him, Jim, and Axel around and started to point and talk very animatedly about the different places. He had to resist the urge to hug her for her cuteness. Unfortunately, every time he secretly tried, he would feel an icy glare from Axel.

"-And over there is the Slifer Red Dorm! It doesn't look like much, but it has a bit of a homey feel to it. Everyone there is pretty nice, but don't try and say you're superior to them or I'll kick your butt!"

Jim laughed loudly. "I'm starting to like you more and more Sheila!"

"MY NAME IS JADEN! WHAT IS UP WITH PEOPLE CALLING ME OTHER GIRL'S NAMES? Anyway, my room is on the first floor, third door from the right."

"Oh Jaden dear!"

"-And that would be my stalker, Dimitri." Jaden said hastily as she hid behind Jesse.

The three transfers sweat dropped as a boy with spiky hair Yellow jacket came running towards them with his arms outstretched.

"My beautiful princess of red! How I have longed to see-"

His proclamation was cut off when he heard growling. Behind him was a very angry Dorothy with an evil aura and in front of him was a rather angry crocodile. Dimitri kept looking between the two of them, not knowing which was the lesser of two evils. A cry of 'Get'im Shirley' made him realize which one was.

Dimitri spent the next two hours before dinner running from a homicidal momma-croc.

* * *

"I think that was a little much Jim."

"Nonsense. Besides, Shirley needed the exercise. Her joints were stiff from the boat ride."

Dorothy smiled. "It's so nice to know that you made friends with such a nice group of gentlemen, Jaden. How about you join the Red Dorm tonight for dinner? My treat!"

"It's okay, really! Dorothy is the head of our dorm!"

Axel immediately agreed while Jim and Jesse shrugged before hesitantly agreeing. What was going on between Axel and Jaden?

Jesse was burning to find out.

* * *

After Jim and Axel headed out to their Ra Yellow Dorm, Jesse went to Jaden's room to hang a bit before curfew. He was waiting for the girl to come back when he saw a mini-memorial set up in her room. The pictures were of a man with messy black hair with navy eyes and a woman with long glossy black hair and the same navy eyes. On the altar were some food offerings and a deck. He knelt down and paid his respects to the two people.

"I see that you've met Kouyou and Midori."

Jesse turned around to see Jaden with a bag that seemed to be full of snacks and a couple of card packs. She smiled sadly at the pictures.

"Yeah, um, if you don't mind me askin', how did they?"

"Midori was killed right in front of me when I was 10." Jaden said softly. "I lost Kouyou a week after first year ended."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jesse quickly changed the subject. "By the way, how do you and Axel know each other?"

Jaden plopped down next to Jesse. "His dad works for mine. When he comes to visit we hang out."

Jaden rummaged through her bag and pulled out some snacks that Jesse had never seen before. She held up a red box with a smirk.

"Ever tried Pocky before, cowboy?"

Jesse returned the smirk with full force as he took out his deck. "Up for some winner take all?"

The two of them leaned in and stopped when they heard a chuckle come from behind them.

"You seem to be pretty comfortable with this one, Jesse." Came a new voice. The two turned around to see seven multi-colored animals with gems on them. From the smirk that the pink cat had on her lips, they could tell that she was the one who had spoken.

"Awww! What beautiful spirits!" Jaden gushed. Hey, she liked cute things and as a girl liked shiny jewelry. The two together made her gush.

"A-A-AMETHYST CAT!" Jesse cried out, a blush covering his entire face.

"You okay Jesse?" Jaden asked innocently before putting her forehead on his. "You feel kinda warm. Maybe you should stay here tonight just in case it is a cold."

"You're quite right, Jaden." That was when the spirits of Jaden's two decks appeared. Burstinatrix, the one who had spoken, giggled while Poison Rose continued. "Don't want a cute boy like him to catch a cold on the way to the Obelisk dorm~"

"See Jess! Even my Heroes agree!"

Jesse didn't know whether to kill the spirits or praise the land they walked on.

* * *

Chibi: Well, there is Chapter 2. It has a pairing in the works and Jaden's mystery tenant was revealed with some of her background (If you people didn't know that it was most likely Haou, then go rewatch season 3). We also see hints of the official pairing known as Spiritshipping. Anyway, here are the references:

(1): I don't want to use the English word because of my faith. Please accept this.

(2): Think of Yugi's shirt with all of the buckles that he wears. It covers most of Jaden's tattoos, including the one on her neck. Significance of the tattoos will come in later chapters I assure you.

Since that is about all I can think of, please review, send messages, favorite, whatever. I don't accept flames! See you all in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators.

"…_Monsters are real, ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."-Stephen King _

Chapter Three: Dino-Girl Appears!

"I can't believe that you slept through another one of Crowler's lectures, Jay." Syrus whined.

Currently, our favorite Slifer Red duo, along with their new transfer friends, were lugging numerous duel disks from the supply boats to the main building.

"I'm sorry, but I already know about 99% of this stuff. Plus, I'm more of an audio learner. I mean, I do have some pretty good grades."

"That is true Syrus. I heard from Jay's dad that she got a perfect score on her final exam last year."

"That's amazing Jay!"

"Seems that our Sheila here is a real genius."

"Jaden, you got a perfect because you freaked and bubbled in a picture of a Kuriboh at the last minute." Syrus deadpanned. Jaden ducked her head to avoid the stares that she was receiving.

Jaden looked at Syrus with concern. "You okay Sy? You seem a bit…"

"Sapless, languid, anemic, lackadaisical, torpid?" Jim suggested.

"No need to go speaking Australian on us Jimbo."

Jesse laughed while Axel shook his head and Jim muttered on about speaking Australian. Syrus gave a weak smile at his friends.

"So, just what's eating at ya, bud? I mean, we get to watch your brother in the pro leagues soon, so what's eating at ya?" Jesse asked after he recovered.

"There's a nasty rumor going around, and it's true too." Syrus started. Everyone leaned in. "People are saying that there's this bully who sits on the bridge that we have to cross up ahead and challenges anyone who comes through there to a duel. If you lose, you have to give up your duel disk. They already have 99 disks."

"This sounds pretty familiar." Jaden muttered, thinking back to Beauregard and Brier their previous year.

"So they're the reason why we have to lug all these to the main hall?" Axel asked, a bit irritated at their predicament.

"I have got to duel this person!" Everyone gave Jaden a look as she took off running.

"Hold your horses Jay! This person isn't going anywhere!"

"It's official, she isn't going to change anytime soon." Axel sighed.

"C'mon man, we have to catch up or we'll miss everything!" Jim called out as he ran.

"...Miss Jesse and Jaden have a moment, or miss the duel?"

"BOTH!"

* * *

Once Jaden arrived at the bridge, she was surprised to see a girl a little younger than her standing in the way, multiple duel disks strapped to her back. She was slightly more muscular than Jaden herself and had slightly tanned skin. She wore a Ra Yellow vest with a green shirt and beige cargo shorts and white bands on her wrists and ankles. A bandana featuring a dinosaur face adorned her head, along with a pair of bone earrings and a necklace of dinosaur bones. Her hair consists of long, black dreadlocks.

"Hold it right there, civilian." She barked in a military fashion. "If you want to cross this here bridge, you'll have to beat me."

"That's what I'm here for!" Jaden said as she put down her cybernetic cargo and got her duel disk on.

"Whoa, looks like we got a live one here boys." The younger girl turned to a group of boys that were wearing the same headband as her. They all grinned. "Anyway, names Tyranno Hassleberry, leader of Troop Tyranno and daughter of the great General Hassleberry."

"Well, I'm Jaden Yuki, only girl in Slifer Red and daughter of the one and only Lo-I mean LD!"

_Almost slipped up there Jay._

_Not now Haou!_

"JADEN!"

"Huh?" Jaden turned around to see Jesse and Syrus, whom she had left behind in her haste. "Oh, hey Syrus, Jess! I was just about to challenge Hassleberry to a duel here with the disks as a prize."

"Here I thought I was going to beat you, but oh well." Jesse said in a disappointed tone before regaining his composure. "You better win then, 'cause I don't think that the rest of the gang is going to want to go back and get more disks."

"Even if I don't win, you still get to see what I'm made of." Jaden answered with a playful wink.

"ENOUGH WITH THE FLIRTING! LET'S DUEL ALREADY!"

"Alright already." Jesse mumbled as he trudged to the bridge along with the tyranno troop.

"Go Troop Jaden!" Syrus yelled over the sounds that the rest of the audience was making.

"At attention, soldier." Hassleberry activated her duel disk.

"Time to roll up our sleeves and get to work!" said Jaden, complete with clap and point. She then got into her usual pose and activated her disk. "Get your game on!"

"…What in the world was that?" a kid with a red megaphone yelled from the bridge.

"That's what my dad does before a big project." Jaden chirped.

"WAIT!"

"Hey, it's Jim and Axel. HURRY UP!" Syrus shouted from the red megaphone he took from the kid next to him.

"Okay, since I'm the upperclassgirl here, I'll go first. My move!" Jaden drew a card and put it in her hand. "I play Elemental Hero Wildheart in defense mode and I end my turn."

Hassleberry gave a small 'hmph' and drew a card. "Alright, Gilasaurus, front and center! And since that was a special summon, normal summon another monster. So Gilasaurus, you're dismissed for next monster. I summon Dark Driceratops in attack mode! Now attack Wildheart! And because of my dino's special effect, you take damage no matter what position your monster is in!"

Jaden shielded herself as the winged triceratops destroyed her hero and sent particles flying. She then stood up straight and smiled. This was getting interesting.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Aster Phoenix was furiously pacing in the room he was staying in before the duel against the up-and-coming duelist, Zane Truesdale. What he had just found out enticed him to no end.

"That-that-that BRATTY LITTLE SLIFER not only has two decks chock full of heroes, but also one that she doesn't use unless she finds someone worthy of facing it and some unknown power!"

* * *

[Flashback]

Aster walked into a white circular room decorated with various bobbles and trinkets. In the middle of the room was a man with long navy hair sitting in front of a circular white table, shuffling a deck of tarot cards. He spoke without looking at Aster.

"I take it you did not think highly of your last opponent?" the man asked.

Aster rolled his eyes and walked over to the man. "It was a joke. Why on earth did you want me to fight some girl? She isn't even that half as good as I am and I lost on purpose."

The man turned his wide violet eyes onto the teen and gave a chilling smile..

"However useless a battle, this may actually be the step up in your career that you've been looking for" The man put five cards down on the table in a circular manner with one in the middle. He flipped them over in a clockwise manner, starting with the middle card, which was revealed to be The Empress. Above it was Temperance. The next three were The Fool, The Lovers, and The High Priestess. Aster raised an eyebrow.

"I don't speak tarot card. What does this mean Sartorius?"

The man, Sartorius, gave a mysterious smile. "It seems that Jaden Yuki is not all that she seems." Sartorius flipped over one last card which made his frown drop and caused Aster to shiver. It was Death. "Listen to me, Aster. Go back to duel academy and challenge Jaden at her own game. It seems that she has some sort of mysterious power and an aura that teeters on the borderlines of this world and the hereafter"

Aster gasped. Why in the world would someone so immature have a powerful gift like that? "So, what do you think I should do?"

"Confront her and try to take it for yourself."

Aster gave the man a determined look and nodded. "Sounds good to me. She doesn't seem worthy of a gift like that." He stopped, and then smirked. "I think I have an idea to draw out her true potential."

Sartorius gave a slight laughed and collected his cards. "That's the spirit Aster. Who knows, maybe within this power of Jaden's are the answers that you seek."

[End Flashback]

* * *

Aster punched a wall. "Why? Why would she have that kind of power?"

Tears hit the floor as he whispered his next sentence. "Why does she have the power that could bring you back, Dad?"

Hassleberry slunk down as Jaden revealed that she had another Insurance Card in her hand, causing her fans to switch sides. Her opponent had only 100 Life points and she had over 3000!

"It's always like this. No matter what I do, my battalion keeps abandoning me. I'm a great leader and I always win, so who wouldn't want to cheer for me? I mean, I'm beating you like my last 12 opponents, so why?"

"That's just it." Everyone turned to Jesse. "You said that you've been using the same moves for the twelve duels. People are getting bored."

_They're getting bored with me?_ Hassleberry turned back to Jaden, who was smiling.

"It's just like Jesse said. You need to evolve your strategy. Changes are always happening, so you need to go with the flow or risk extinction."

Hassleberry thought for a moment and got up with a smile when she heard someone yell 'I'm not bored anymore!'

"Alright! Bring it on!" Jaden drew a card and smirked.

"I play the spell card Pot of Greed and draw two cards! Next, I play the field spell Skyscraper!"

Everybody watched in wonder as the Jurassic World card turned to the Ice Age and then to a city landscape, taking 300 Atk Points from Dark Tyranno.

"It's not over yet! Next I play Polymerization and fuse Wildheart with Avian from my hand to bring out in his Duel Academy debut, Elemental Hero Wild Wingman, and because of Skyscraper, he gains 1000 Atk Points! Now go! Attack Dark Tyranno!"

Wildwingman's attack caused Hassleberry's Life points to drop down to 3500.

"Next, I'll have Bladedge attack you directly!"

Hassleberry only had 900 points left.

"Now, I activate De-fusion and attack once more with Avian!"

Hassleberry couldn't help but smile when her Life points hit 0.

Everyone on the bridge cheered as Jaden gave her signature salute and catchphrase.

"I have a request." Hassleberry shouted from across the river. Jaden cocked her head to the side. "I want to go back with you to Slifer Red. I feel that I can learn more there!"

Jaden blinked then smiled. "I'd like that. Been looking for a roommate!"

* * *

"So Hassleberry, why are you trying so hard to be number one?"

Hassleberry sighed. "Since I didn't go to a preparatory school that transfers credits and stuff like that, I couldn't get into Obelisk Blue. Even though I got really high scores, the most they could do was make me a Ra Yellow. What's your story?"

"My train ran late to the testing center and I could only complete about half of my test. I had to get in on dueling alone." Jaden smiled. "Beat Crowler and got in! Pretty nice huh?"

Jaden and Hassleberry were about to start unpacking the younger girl's possessions when they heard a knock on the door. When they opened it, they were surprised to see Alexis standing there with her bags.

"Whoa! What's up Alexis? What are you doing here?"

"It's Crowler. Ever since he became the temporary Chancellor, he's been trying to turn everyone into some sort of star for publicity and money. I can't take it!"

Jaden sighed. "I really feel for you Lax, I really do. I would have you stay here, but my room isn't big enough for three…"

"Allow me to remedy that!"

The three girls turned to see Chazz in the doorway. He gestured for them to follow. Shrugging, they gave into their curiosity.

"Since I got here, I've been doing some renovations to make sure that this place was fitted to my liking. I overheard about your little predicament so I decided that the needs of the lovely lady outweighed mine."

Chazz opened a set of doors to reveal a dorm room that would put an Obelisk Blue dorm room to shame.

"Whoa!"

"This is amazing!"

"You actually did something nice for once, Chazz."

The black clothed Slifer smirked and gave a wave of his hand. "Well, you know The Chazz. I am a ladies man after all."

Chazz was then toppled by a triple glom.

"Whoa! You all together are kinda heavy! Get off!"

"Now I can't wait for tomorrow!" Jaden said as she jumped around.

"Why's that Serge?"

Jaden turned to the young Ra and smiled. "We get to see Zane duel on a big screen and play video games in high-def!"

Alexis and Chazz sighed. Jaden would never change.

* * *

Chibi: So here is chapter 3! Yes, I gender bent Hassleberry too because I wanted to include Fossil shipping but I'm kind of iffy about writing slash. I have nothing against people liking it, I just don't to write it. I blame a certain person on deviant art for that. Anyway, as I said before, I will skip some duels and briefly mention them, but the duel between Jaden and Aster is going to be all out, with Jaden using Koyukuk's mystery deck! No, it is not any Hero series, so you'll just have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

"_Fairy tales do not tell children the dragons exist. Children already know that dragons exist. Fairy tales tell children the dragons can be killed." -G.K. Chesterton_

Chapter Four: Raging Dragon

Jaden was currently seething while sitting on her bed in her new dorm, going through her brother's old deck. Sure, yesterday she had been happy because Syrus had been promoted to Ra Yellow, but the duel they watched of Zane versus Aster was a whole other story.

_That play-boy ripped off my deck and then called me the copy-cat! How dare he!_

_Calm down, Jaden._

_Why?_

_If he ever tries to do anything like it again, I'll haunt his nightmares until he jumps from a very high place._

_Have I ever told you that I love you…as a friend of course._

_Multiple times, and thank you._

Jaden smirked as she looked over the cards in the deck. Aster said he was going to take something precious from her, so let him come and try. With all of the spirits in Kouyou's deck supporting her, there was no way that she would lose.

"Kuri kuri?" came the slightly fearful cooing of Winged Kuriboh. Jaden looked over at the fur ball and scratched him between his wings to calm him down.

"Don't worry, bro. I respect my brother's cards like I respect my own decks: like they were family. With the strength of these cards and Kouyou's spirit guiding me, we have nothing to lose tomorrow. Especially not to some hot-shot, extreme sport seeking, PhD toting, pro-league play-boy!"

The rest of the academy got very little sleep that night due to the sounds of maniacal laughter and kuri sounds that rang through the night.

* * *

The next morning, the GX gang stood at the docks, waiting for Aster to arrive. The entire time, Jaden was standing quietly with her arms crossed and a stoic expression on her face, with greatly concerned everybody. They were all shocked by a scream of surprise and rushed over to where it originated from, only to find Aster with his foot on the back of a masked figure. Standing behind Aster was a man with long navy hair.

"Yo! What is your problem Phoenix?" Atticus shouted.

Aster gave a look of indifference. "This guy was stealing the new shipment of cards for the academy. I don't like thieves, so I took care of him personally." Aster then turned to introduce the man behind him. "This is my old friend, Sartorius. He came to watch the duel."

Sartorius smiled and walked up to Jaden and took her hand. "A pleasure, I'm sure."

Jesse could hear a twig snapping in the back of his mind when the newcomer kissed Jaden's hand. He calmly walked up to the two and gently took Jaden's hand back before pulling her close.

"I believe that we are gathered here today to see a duel?" Jesse asked in a strained voice.

* * *

Jaden and Aster stood on opposite sides of the duel arena while the spectators were in the stands. While Aster had restricted a full audience, all of Jaden's friends were in the stands. Included with the GX gang were some other friends Jaden had made the previous year such as Dimitri, Damon, Beauregard, Brier and even Troop Tyranno showed up. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte watched through a security camera with a direct feed to their office.

"You ready for this Aster?"

"You know it. Once I beat you, I'll take whatever power you have!"

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about." An obvious lie to Axel, Haou, Sartorius, and Aster.

"Don't play dumb you stupid chick! You don't deserve to have two decks full of heroes, much less one! You don't deserve them or that power of yours!"

"Oh, so you think you deserve this so-called power of mine? So you can go off and be some vigilante and beat innocent people up because they defy your personal sense of justice?"

Aster was slightly taken aback. Before he could answer Jaden raised her hand. "Save it. You mocked me Aster, and now I am furious beyond belief. However, I have the self-control not to blow-up and whine to the media" A yell of 'BURN!' came from the audience. "Just so you know, I gave my heroes the day off that they deserve. I'll duel you with my beloved brother's deck."

"More wimpy cards?" Aster asked with a smirk, then regretted what he said when a dangerous aura flared around Jaden.

"First you don't duel me seriously, then you rip off my deck, now you have the GALL TO MOCK THE DEAD?"

Aster stood wide eyed as Jaden activated her disk. "IT'S TIME TO ROLL UP OUR SLEEVES AND GET TO WORK! GET YOUR GAME ON, PHOENIX!"

Aster nodded stiffly and activated his duel disk. "Since I'm the guest here, I'll go first." He drew a card and then placed one on the field. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman [800/2000] in Defense mode and end my turn."

Jaden drew a card and smiled. "I activate the card I just drew, Stop Defense and force your Clayman into Attack Mode! Don't freak out about this next move Syrus, these are my beloved bro's cards, not mine. I play the Magic Card Dark Proxy! With this card, I can summon a token version of any card in my deck, and I choose the Dark Magician Girl [2000/1700]!"

Syrus squawked as a plushie version of his card crush appeared on Jaden's side of the field.

"Hey. It's the card Jaden dressed up as last year for Spirit Day!" Atticus squealed.

"ATTICUS!" Jaden shrieked.

"Do you still have pictures?" Jim asked.

"Yep! You should see all the cosplays I put her in! She was so cute as-"

"That's enough Atty! I also activate Sage's Tear and summon another Dark Magician Girl from my deck to the field. However, due to Dark Proxy, I have to destroy my token, but my Magician Girl gains 100 Atk Points! Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack his Clayman in the name of our fallen! Apprentice Final Big Bang!"

Clayman was destroyed and Asters Life points lowered to 3200. Jaden ended her turn, prompting Aster to draw a card.

"I activate Polymerization and fuse Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand in order to Summon Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer [2100/1200] in Attack Mode! I then Attack your Dark Magician Girl, but since they have equal attack they destroy each other. However, my Phoenix Enforcer comes back due to his Special Effect! I place down one card and end my turn."

Jaden frowned has her monster was destroyed and drew a card. "I summon the Mystic Elf [800/2000] in Attack Mode! Next, I play Charity of the Elves and since I have at least the Mystic Elf on my field, I can draw two cards due to its effect!" Jaden drew two more cards and pick out one. "Next, I summon Dark Elf [2000/800] to my field!" A dark colored version of the Mystic Elf appeared next to the first one. "Now, I play another Magic Card called Black Magic Ritual in order to summon the one and only Magician of Black Chaos [2800/2600]! Now, I attack your hero which is totally a compensation of your own insecurities! Go, Chaos Magic Strike!"

The chaos mage fired an attack from its staff and hit Phoenix Enforcer dead on, lowering Aster's Points to 2500. Aster drew a card and smirked.

"I activate another Polymerization from my hand and fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman [1600/1400] with my Phoenix Enforcer to summon Shining Phoenix Enforcer and attack your Chaos Mage! And due to my new hero's special ability, he gains 300 points for every hero in my graveyard, making his attack power 4000!"

Jaden grunted as her points lowered 2800. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards! Next, I play the Magic Card Apprentice's Cry. Since I have a Dark Magician Girl in my grave, I can special summon a Dark Magician [2500/2100] from my hand or my deck, and I choose the one in my hand. Then, I activate the Field Spell Magician's Guild and thanks to its effect, my Magician gets 600 more points for every Dark Magician Girl or Magician of Black Chaos in my grave and 1000 extra due to my field spell, making his attack points 4700!"

The Dark Magician destroyed Aster's E-Hero and removed it from play due to the effects of Magician's Guild. Aster activated his face down, revealing it to be D-time.

"Now, I summon one of my true monsters to the field in Attack Mode. Say hello to Destiny Hero- Doom Lord [600/800]!"

_Destiny Hero?_

_Never heard of them, sweetie._

"Next, I destroy your field spell with one of mine- Clock Tower Prison! Next, I activate Doom Lord's effect and remove your Dark Magician from play for two turns in exchange for skipping my battle phase. I set down one card and end my turn."

Jaden gasped has he Magician disappeared and disdainfully glared at Aster as she drew a card, placing a Clock Counter on the Clock Tower Prison.

"I summon Death's Servant-Light [800/1200] in Attack Mode!" An angel that bore a resemblance to Pit from _Kid Icarus_ appeared. "Now, Destroy his Doom Lord!" Jaden smirked as the Destiny Hero blew up into shards and ended her turn.

"I activate D-Signal and summon Destiny Hero- Captain Tenacious [800/800] from my deck to the field in Attack Mode! Next, I activate my Captain's special ability and summon my Doom Lord back from the Graveyard! Next, I summon Destiny Hero- Diamond Dude [1400/1600] from my hand in Attack Mode! Next, by sending one card to the grave, I can activate it during my next Standby Phase! Now I'll have my Diamond Dude attack your Death's Servant!" Jaden's Life points went down to 2200. She smirked.

"Diamonds really are a girl's best friend. Thanks to your attack, I get to summon one magic and one LIGHT Attribute monster to my hand."

"Not done yet! Next I attack you directly with my Captain Tenacious and set down one card. Your move, chick."

Jaden now had 1400 Life. She growled, this guy was really ticking her off!

**Jaden, calm down.** Jaden gasped at the voice. **Just you wait. I'll take care of this man for you.**

Jaden drew a card and activated another Clock Counter. "I summon the Magician's Valkyria [1600/1800] in Attack Mode! Now, I'll attack your precious Captain!"

"Can't let you do that! I activate my facedown card D-Shield and switch my Captain to defense mode."

"Jaden is slipping up." Jim said. Axel nodded sagely.

"What makes you say that?" Jesse asked his cousin.

"She isn't thinking things through. She summons and attacks. Aster is really under her skin." Alexis explained.

"Since it has been two turns, my Shining Phoenix Enforcer gets to come back! Next, my Misfortune card activates and half of my hero's attack is dealt to you as damage." Jaden was at 150 by now. Aster then activated Doom Lord's effect and his E-Hero was sent away again.

Jaden ignored the third Counter as she drew a card. "I attack your Doom Lord with my Valkyria and summon Death's Servant-Dark [800/2000]." Another angel that looked like the previous one except with a black robe appeared. "I end my turn."

Aster did the same routine as before, summoning his monsters back and then equipped one with Ring of Magnetism. He sent a magic card to the grave and ended his turn.

The fourth Counter appeared. "I play the Magic Card Skull Pawns! Next I sacrifice all four of them to summon my Black Blood Witch [1900/2300] and my Immortal Werewolf [1000/1000]! Now, I'll have my witch attack your Captain Tenacious! Next, I attack your Doom Lord!"

Unfortunately, Aster took no damage because his Clock Tower had four counters.

Jaden sighed and set two cards.

The Dark Magician returned to Jaden's field and Aster's Magical Stone Excavation activated. He discarded Fusion Gate and Terraforming to add his Misfortune card to hand from his Graveyard. He tried to activate his newly returned card, but Jaden countered with Burial from a Different Dimension, placing her Dark Magician into her Graveyard. She then activated De-Spell from her hand, negating Misfortune.

Jaden drew a card, not worrying about counters. "I activate Fusion Gate!"

Aster laughed in a cocky way. "Not so fast! Since you destroyed my Tower, you freed its prisoner! Say hello to Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster [?/?]! Due to his effect your Immortal Werewolf is sent to the Grave and I get to summon my Doom Lord and Captain Tenacious back! Not only that, but Dreadmaster's attack and Defense are equal to the sum of all other face-up Destiny Heroes, making him 2800 points strong!"

Jaden gave a frustrated groan and rubbed her temples. "I swear if I hear the word 'destiny' come out of your mouth one more time I'm gonna do to you what my father did to Ashura. Anyway, First I place a face-down, then I play Monster Reborn and bring back my Death's Servant-Light. Then, I use Fusion Gate to fuse him with Death's Servant- Dark in order to summon my Light and Darkness Knight [2400/1500]! Now, attack Diamond Dude!"

"Sorry Jayjay, but my Dreadmaster negates your little attack. Now it's my turn! I attack your Knight with my Dreadmaster! You lose!"

"Not so fast Aster!" Jaden mocked. "I activate my face-down, Insurance. Now, I gain an extra 500 Life points since I have another in my hand! Even if you attack my Knight, I will still have 250 left over!"

Aster growled at his predicament, causing Jaden to perk up. "Looks like it's my turn. I draw! First, I summon White Magician Pikeru [1200/0] and Ebon Magician Curran [1200/0] to the field. Next, I play the Trap Card Magician's Trick, which allows me to draw 3 cards for 200 points. Thanks to Pikeru's ability, I gain 400 Life Points for each card I draw, giving me 1250 Life points. Not only that, but Curran inflicts 300 points of Damage to you directly for each monster on your field!"

Aster cringed each time Curran's whip hit him. He was down to 1600.

"Looks like somebody's whipped!" yelled Hassleberry, causing the audience to laugh.

"Not done yet! Since I have both a LIGHT and a DARK monster on the field I am able to sacrifice them on this turn in order to summon the pride and joy of my brother's deck. Will everyone please put your hands together for the one and only, LIGHT AND DARKNESS DRAGON [2800/2400]!"

A dragon that was half-white and half-black appeared on the battlefield with a loud room shaking roar. After everyone got over their initial shock, Syrus gave a small timid clap.

"Next, I play the Magic Card, Anti-Magic Wavelength! Now, due to its effect, all your magic, traps and effect monsters are ultimately negated! Your entire field is worthless!" Jaden couldn't help but cackle madly at the stunned look on Asters face. "Now, I equip my Dragon with Spell, Fairies Berserker Charm! Though it may cost me my Dragon, I can go all out in a suicidal attack and hit you directly! GO! LIGHT AND DARKNESS SPIRAL!"

A bright light consumed the entire room. People were shielding their eyes from the brightness. Only one thought was on everyone's mind:

_**Who on earth was the winner?**_

* * *

While the duel had been going on, Sartorius snuck out and broke into Jaden's room. He looked around for a moment until he spotted something, a music box. He broke out into a grin.

"This will do every so nicely."

When the light had faded, both Jaden and Aster were lying on their backs, both of them had hit 0 Life points. It was a draw. Both of them groaned and sat up rubbing their heads.

"What was THAT?" screamed out a member of Troop Tyranno.

"Okay…that was really fun." Jaden giggled.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Came a new voice. Everyone turned to see a man with spikey blue hair and a star tattoo in one of the doorways. He appeared to be hyperventilating.

"Oh, hey Black*Star." Jaden said with an air of indifference.

After answering a long series of questions from the audience, Jaden made her way to her room.

"Summoning L and D takes up a lot of Soul Wavelength." Jaden yawned. "I really need to take a nap."

Once Jaden was on her bed and her cards put away, she waved her hand over the base of a music box on a side table on her right. As the music played, she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Little did she know that she would have a dream she would not wake up from anytime soon.

* * *

Chibi: Here is Chapter 4! It may sound like some Aster-bashing, but Jaden was really mad at him so yeah. I had the duel end in a tie so that was an original twist of the plot. Anyway, next chapter will feature what happened to Jaden and some Black*Star action. Updates will most likely be on Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays from now on, so you'll just have to wait. Anyway, the song in Jaden's music box is called 'If I Were A Bird' from Code Geass. I will put a link to the music box on my profile later. See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

_"A family is a place where minds come in contact with one another. If these minds love one another the home will be as beautiful as a flower garden. But if these minds get out of harmony with one another it is like a storm that plays havoc with the garden."-The Buddha _

Chapter Five: Who is Jaden? Secret behind Haou

"Just what on earth happened?" asked the nurse, Ms. Fontaine. Everybody looked at each other with sad expressions.

"I went to check on her." Hassleberry sobbed. "I went to see if she was okay since she was tried after her duel with Aster. I let her get some rest, but when I tried to wake her for dinner she-she-she just-"

The young Ra broke out into tears, Jim putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and Shirley curling up around her feet.

Currently on one of the beds in the ICU in the nurses wing was Jaden Yuki. She had various machines strapped to her. She was pronounced comatose upon initial testing.

Jesse was currently letting Winged Kuriboh use his shoulder as a perch as the little monster cried over the condition of his mistress. The ball of fluff seemed to calm down, but then buried his face into the blue haired human's hair.

Axel sighed. "I called Jay's dad and told him of the predicament. He will be sending over a family friend to check her out. He's a pretty good doctor from what I've seen. He's brought people back from near death and to perfect health in a matter of days. His name is Dr. Franken Stein."

"So we're just gonna let some psycho named after a book by Mary Shelly look over the slacker and help her? Are you insane?"

Bastion shot Chazz a sharp look. "At least he is trying Chazz! Even though your brothers disowned you, the rest of your family didn't! Why don't you use some of that wealth of your to call in some help instead of spending it on yourself?"

Chazz returned with a glare. "Well why don't you just go all Hardy Boy on Jaden's room and use your brain to figure out what happened to her instead of trying to figure out some formula to help you beat her in a duel!"

The two glared at each other for a while before Chazz scoffed and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Alexis.

"I'm going to go see if I can find that Sartorius guy. I didn't like the way he looked at Jaden like she was a lamb to the slaughter. I have a gut feeling that he has a role in this, so The Chazz is going to go and Chazz him up and get some answers!"

The raven haired teen stormed out of the room and slammed the door, causing the noise to echo in the quiet room. It was broken by a quiet sob from Syrus who was comforted my Jasmine.

"Jaden has so many secrets. She has been living with so much pain, and now this happens." He sniffled.

Everyone looked at him with questioning expressions.

Syrus blushed and looked down in shame. "When she was disguising herself as a guy, I found her journal. It was really thick, the first entry going back about ten years ago. The stuff written in there was HORRIBLE!"

"Syrus, just what happened to Jaden?" Jasmine asked.

Syrus bit his lip. "I don't know if I should…Jaden made me promise."

Ms. Fontaine stood up and walked over. "Syrus, Jaden has too many tattoos for her age to just be expressing herself. From what I saw on her last physical, I think she is hiding scars. We have no information about her prior to the age of six other than the general knowledge about her family. Maybe something someone did or said to her triggered her current state."

Just before Syrus could open his mouth, the door was kicked from its hinges, revealing a very frazzled Black*Star.

"JAY! JAY! ARE YOU OKAY?" He pounced on the bed, grabbed Jaden's neck, and started to pound her head into the pillow. "EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT NOW! BLACK*STAR IS HERE FOR YOU NOW! OPEN YOUR EYES!" He tried to pry open Jaden's eyes. "ONE LOOK AT MY BIG HANDSOME FACE AND YOU'LL BE CURED FOR SURE!"

"BLACK*STAR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Axel shrieked. However, before he could pull the spiked hair man off, a fist beat him to it.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MY FATHER BLACK*STAR, THIS DIDN'T WORK WITH SOUL SO WHY WOULD IT WORK WITH JADEN?"

Everybody looked at the arm that the fist was attached to, only to find it attached to the body of a Jaden-lookalike with golden eyes. She was dressed in a long black shirt with white bordering and what appeared to be black pants. They couldn't really tell from the girl's position.

Everything from the waist down was in Jaden's stomach (1).

"Ouch…what was that for Haou?"

"Punishment for being an idiot!"

"What did you say, Storage Bin?"

"You heard me, Urchin!"

A spark appeared between the two figures before the silence was broken by Ms. Fontaine.

"Excuse me miss, but just who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Haou gave a slight bow to everyone. "My name is Haou, and I'm Jaden's split personality, older sister, and old friend. It's nice to finally meet you all face-to-face."

* * *

Chazz sighed as he kicked a rock on his way back to his cramped dorm that he shared with Syrus and now Bastion. Sure, he didn't like Jaden, but he was fond of her. He was used to seeing her hyperactive and running around trying to find a good duel, not pale and unmoving on a hospital bed.

"I wish that we knew what was wrong." He sighed.

"Maybe I can help you with that, young man."

Chazz whirled around to see Sartorius sitting at a table, shuffling a deck of cards.

"You're the guy that came with Aster! What do you know about the slacker's condition?"

Sartorius chuckled. "I know a lot more than you think. If you can beat me in a duel, I might tell you what I know."

The ravenette immediately activated his duel disk. "I'm gonna Chazz you up and get what I want, freak!"

The battle was short, and not matter how hard he tried, Chazz fell to Sartorius and his Arcana deck. Chazz was then blinded by a white light after he fell to his knees.

The next day, Chazz was walking down the halls of the Academy, telling people that he had seen the light.

* * *

"Before you tell us any more, can you, um, well…uh"

"Yeah. Black*Star, can you pull me out of Jaden's gut here? This is kind of awkward."

Black*Star grumbled as he walked over and pick Haou up from under her arms as if she were a child. When he pulled her out, they could see that she was wearing black pants and black boots with golden shapes and a large purple gem on each shin. Haou brushed some imaginary dirt off of her body and crossed her arms.

"Any questions?"

Haou soon regretted asking that as she was bombarded with questions from a group of frantic friends.

* * *

Jaden groaned as she opened her eyes, but didn't see the ceiling but a multi-colored sky. She quickly sat up to find that she was one a beach. To her left was a close up of the planet Jupiter.

"HOLY DAD I DIED IN MY SLEEP! I WAS KILLED IN MY SLEEP BY THE FANGIRLS ASTER HAS AT THE ACADEMY THAT BUY HIS BOXERS OFF THE INTERNET!"

"Actually, you're not dead. Think about it as an out-of-body experience." Came a new voice.

Jaden looked out to the ocean and saw a humanoid dolphin walking out of the water and toward her. When her reached her, he held out a hand and helped her up.

"You seem to be quite calm about this."

"I can see spirits, helped defeat the Kishin, made friends with a witch's daughter, had my soul fused with a duel spirit and my brothers, know a talking cat, and have a split personality. This is nothing new. So, where are we?"

"We're in Neo Space, my dear girl."

"Neo Space?"

"Yes. I am one of its inhabitants, Aqua Dolphin, but you can call me Aquos."

"Well, I'm Jaden from Death City, Nevada! Nice to meet you Aquos!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight. As a child, Jaden was thought of as a freak because she was the only one in her school who could see Duel Spirits." Jim started.

A nod from Haou.

"To try and salvage her reputation, her mother burned all of her cards except one and put her in an asylum."

Another nod.

"So, the trauma split her mind from you, and you helped her escape and led her to her new home and placed tattoos with your magic or whatever you use over the scars she got while she was escaping."

"You hit the nail on the head there." Black*Star sighed. "Don't look at me, almost every one of us at home can see spirits or souls. Jaden is one of the elite like the great and superbly awesome me, but her father had me come as back up when he sensed that she might be in over her head."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Just who is this Father of Jaden's? She writes to him every day. She even adopted his pose before duels."

"Jay's dad doesn't duel. He is too busy running the world." Axel sighed.

Jesse tilted his head. "What do you mean? Does he run a really powerful company?"

Haou sighed. "Jaden's step-father is a man I will eternally be indebted to. He is known by man names, but everyone in Death City calls him Lord Death."

Mindy blinked a couple of times before a smile broke out on her face. "SO IS JADEN'S DAD SOME RICH EUROPEAN ARISTOCRAT WHO MOVED TO THE STATES, FOUNDED A CITY WHICH WAS NAMED AFTER HIM, AND IS A BIT OF A GOTH THAT DOESN'T LOOK A DAY PAST HIS TEENS?"

Black*Star howled with laughter as Haou's left eye developed a twitch.

"Get your head out of the shoujo manga. Lord Death is-!"

Haou was cut off by Black*Star slapping his hand over her mouth.

"Not yet, Haowie. That is Jaden's territory of secrets."

Haou pouted.

* * *

"Alright Jaden, what do you know about universal balance."

"Well, from what Dad and Sis told me, the original source of the battle was the opposition between light and darkness. To the extent of the battlefield of light and darkness. When virtue and sin is changed, the world continues the duel. The space is the world or darkness where people live. However, it is threatened by something called the Light of Destruction. Usually in human context, light is seen as god since it gives light on earth so people can live while darkness is seen as evil. Each side has both an extreme of good and an extreme of evil. There is the Calming Light and there is the Light of Destruction, as there is the Gentle Darkness and the Darkness of Nightshroud. The Calming Light cancels out Nightshroud and the Gentle Darkness cancels out the Light of Destruction. While the first three have earthly avatars, Nightshroud uses a variety of puppet bodies and twists the morals of his victims while true avatars are born with the power inside of them and can use it at will when it is discovered. Currently, the only known avatar is the avatar of Calming Light a.k.a Lord Death since he is the light at the end of the tunnel that calmly guides souls to the afterlife. From what has been going on, I'm a key aren't I?"

"Excellent! Very good Jaden! Your sister and father have taught you well."

"Haou drilled it into my head. It is a basic lesson at my old school, the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or as most know it as, the DWMA."

"Oh my. You must have been quite the meister."

"I'm currently the only channeler meister that my father has. My wavelength will not be able to handle a death scythe since it has changed so much because of Yubel and Kouyou, so my weapons will have to consume 100 evil human souls each instead of the traditional 99 evil souls and 1 witch's soul."

"What's a channeler meister?"

"That's when-" Jaden stopped as a couple of satellites crashed behind them. Jaden turned around and quickly ran to one of them. When she got there, she saw a Kaiba Corp logo on one and an Industrial Illusions logo on the other.

"What in the name of Ra…" Jaden trailed off as she saw the single card in the Industrial Illusions satellite. It was a white dragon with a black snout and multiple colors all over it.

"Wait. This is the Rainbow Dragon card that Jesse has been waiting for!"

"Jaden, you might want to look at these too."

Jaden jogged over to the Kaiba Corp Satellite and rummaged through it. In a short while, she discovered what seemed to be a wrapped up deck. Carefully, she unwrapped it and drew the top card. She gasped as she saw what the card facing her was. It was a card she thought she would never see, Elemental Hero Neos.

"I remember this card."

* * *

[Flashback]

"Hey Kouyou? Is it okay to see spirits that aren't in cards?"

It had been at least sixth months since Jaden had come to Death City with Haou and put under the care of the Hibiki family. The younger of the two Hibiki siblings, Kouyou, looked at Jaden from his end of the breakfast table.

"Of course it is. Those are called weeping spirits. When they get tired of being alone, they appear to people to either be friends with them or have a card of them made so they can feel wanted."

Jaden thought for a moment before hopping down from her chair and running to the coffee table in the living room where all her art supplies were.

She looked at what appeared to be thin air and held up a crayon. "Could you please stand still mister, I want you to be perfect."

"Jaden, what are you doing?" asked Haou. Jaden smiled.

"Seto Kaiba is holding a card design contest for kids, so I want these pictures to be the best so they can win!"

[End Flashback]

* * *

Jaden smiled at the card, then fell back in shock as it started to glow. Elemental Hero Neos then appeared before her in all of his extra-terrestrial glory.

He stuck out a hand to Jaden. "Are you alright?"

Jaden gratefully took his hand. 'Thanks, this out of body thingy is just really screwing with my head."

Neos chuckled. "You have grown so much over our time apart from each other. You have also become a strong meister."

Before Jaden could answer, a third crash stopped her. The three beings turned around to see what appeared to be a UFO in the sand. The ship opened and out stepped a shining alien robot.

"Foolish darkness organics! The glorious Light shall rule all!" it proclaimed as it summoned a Light-Source Beast Candela.

Jaden growled. "Aquos, you wanted to know what a channeler was, right?" She turned to Neos and held out her hand. "Neos, will you be my partner for this fight and help me as my scythe weapon?"

Neos nodded and held her hand in a firm grasp. "I will."

Neos glowed for a moment before reappearing as a scythe in Jaden's firm grip. The blade was the same pearly white his skin was and had two large red gems on either side of the blade. The handle was also pearly white, with a yellow gem on top and various blue patterns lined with red going down it.

"Eat your heart out Maka." Jaden chuckled before turning to Aquos. "This is what it means to be a channeler meister."

Jaden then turned her attention to the Alien Robot. "Alien Robot of Light, Light-Source Beast Candela, your souls belong to me now!"

* * *

Chibi: So here we are, Chapter 5! I am a bit sad though. 4kids had Youtube take all of the subbed episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh!GX off because of copyright stuff. Anyway, we found out what Jaden uses for weapons, a bit of her background which will be completely revealed in later chapters, and we got Haou into the picture. For future reference, Jaden is younger than the Soul Eater gang by four years, making her 10 when she enrolled into Shibusen with her close friend/step-brother Kid.

(1) Think Ragnarok when he just randomly appears out of nowhere

Now, before you people start breathing down my neck about Jaden's mom from what you have read so far, well, she is never mentioned in the show at all so there is really no character for her. Jaden's dad is mentioned and seems to care since he knows that Jaden's favorite game is Duel Monsters and got him Yubel. The mom is never really mentioned and I needed to set up a bit of a conflict for the GeneX tournament later. It may be cliché, but hey, it is called FANfiction for a reason. My story, my rules. Don't like, don't read.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

Warning: Some flashbacks

_"Unfortunately, a super abundance of dreams is paid for by a growing potential for nightmares."- Sir Peter Ustinov _

Chapter Six: Enter the Mad Doctor

Jesse sat by Jaden's bedside like he had every day after classes since the girl had lapsed into a coma with no known cause. He was already used to the bleached scent of the room from the different cleaning chemicals and medicines stored there, but it didn't stop him from getting crept out by the silence every once in a while.

"You know Jay, a day after you came here, some guy named Sartyr came by the dorm and tried to get our Ra Yellow friends to go back with him. I really wouldn't have minded if he only wanted one so we could vote Dimitri off the island, but he wanted everyone. Hassleberry dueled him and won in the end. Heck, we even got a free meal out of it!"

Silence was the only thing that greeted him.

"Not only that, but Syrus, Hassleberry, and the gang have been helping Bastion with trying to find a way to wake you up. Chazz has been appearing and disappearing at odd times, dueling people and saying that he has seen the light. Dresses in all white now. Anyway, Jim found the cause of it." Jesse took something out of his pocket "This freaky music box."

* * *

[Flashback]

Jim walked to Bastion's room with a determined look on his face. When he reached his destination, he kicked down the door. Before he could get any complaints, he held out a device.

"Girls, you room with Jaden. What is this thing?"

Alexis looked at it in shock. "I know that box! I heard from Jaden it was a gift from her sister!"

"It was the first gift she got from her sister Midori when she started living with them." Syrus said. "Midori made it herself and she listens to it every night before she goes to bed."

Everybody gave him a questioning look. "We used to be roommates back during first year and I read her journal by accident!"

"Well, I sense a very evil vibe off this thing." Jim said.

"The Crystal Beasts can feel it too. Go chuck it off a cliff. Maybe something good will happen."

[Flashback End]

* * *

"Thing is, when the girl's went back to their room, the music box had somehow reappeared where Jim had taken it from. That freaked out all of us, and confirmed our suspicions. I also heard from Black*Star that that Stein guy was gonna arrive today and patch you up, more or less."

"Actually, he is already here."

Johan turned around to see Haou with a tall grey-haired man with stitches and a giant screw in his head. He couldn't help but sweat drop. Just what kind of place was Death City?

"So you're saying that you guys just found her like this?" Stein asked as he peered over Jaden's face.

"Yeah Dr. Stein, I already told you everything on the way here." Haou grumbled as she walked over to the man and yanked the cigarette out of his mouth. "No smoking while you work. I don't want ashes landing on Jaden."

Stein said nothing but shrugged and lifted a doctor's bag onto a table and began to dig through it. Haou freaked out and looked ready to tackle the man out of the room.

"DAD SENT YOU TO LOOK OVER HER NOT DISECT HER!"

"WHAT?" Jesse screamed as he turned to the doctor.

"Marie took all of my sharp objects out for this visit." Stein said in a slightly depressed voice. Both teens sighed in relief. "Besides, I see that you have been walking just fine since I switched your pinkie toes with each other, Haou."

Haou immediately flung off her boots and socks and started checking her appendages but found nothing had changed.

"Made you look Haowie~"

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

"So Jaden, just what heroes are what weapons?" Neos asked.

Jaden stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "I'm trying to figure out what cards could be what weapons. I won't put Kuriboh through any battles because I don't want him to have to face things that he isn't ready for. I know that the other Neo-Spacians affect my body and stuff, so you're the only one who is really a weapon. Here is the list!"

Neos took the list and gave it a look over.

Avian- Crossbow  
Bladedge- Axe  
Bubbleman- Blaster  
Burstinatrix- Demon Bracers  
Captain Gold- Spear  
Clayman- Hammer  
Flash- Tonfa  
Heat- Staff  
Ice Edge- Guillotine  
Lady Heat- Demon Lamp  
Necroshade- Demon Mirror  
Neos- Scythe  
Ocean- Triton  
Poison Rose and Knospe- Demon Whip  
Prisma- Kusarigama  
Sparkman- Katana  
Stratos- Demon Rapier  
Voltic- Buster Sword  
Wildheart- Boomerang  
Woodsman- Knife

"Why don't you have any of the fusions on here?"

Jaden looked down. "I can't use them. Whenever I try, I get really bad burns on my hands. Dad thinks that something in my soul is missing, but I don't know what." Jaden dug around in a different pocket and produced another list, which she gave to Neos. "From the short time I have been able to use them, this is what they turn into."

Absolute Zero- Gun(1 of 2)  
Darkbright- Tsuru-kame  
Electrum- Retractable Cables  
Flame Wingman- Nunchaku  
Gaia- Boxing Gloves  
Great Tornado- Demon Fan  
Inferno- Gun(2 of 2)  
Mudballman- Jidanda  
Necroid Shaman- Bo Staff  
Nova Master- Dako  
Plasma Vice- Kama  
Steam Healer- Kunai with Chain  
Mariner- Chakram  
Terra Firma- Sabre  
The Shining- Wrist Launcher  
WildEdge- Mace  
Wild Wingman- Flail  
Rampart Blaster- Sniper Gun

"…Until we can find a way for you to get back to your body, have the others come out and practice with them."

* * *

Jesse watched Stein's every move with a careful eye. Though the man might have known Jaden for years, he was still not too keen about him.

"If you keep staring at me like that, you might actually burn a hole into my head." The man said in a nonchalant tone. Jesse glared.

"There is no way that I'm letting you hurt Jaden. I know that even people you may trust can come and stab you in the back."

Stein stopped his writing and held up the music box with a strange look in his eye. "Someone…tampered with this. It held some sort of evil in it."

"It held a piece of the Light of Ruin, Franken. I was able to purge it and Jaden of its influence, but nothing seems to work."

Stein put his chin in his hand and sighed. "Nothing is ever simple with this girl, is it? She has been like this ever since she came to us 10 years ago."

"What happened 10 years ago?" Jesse demanded.

Haou raised an eyebrow. "I know you two are close, but I don't think that we can trust you with secrets of this caliber. How do we know you just won't hurt her in the en-"

"I felt like I've met Jaden before." Jesse interrupted. "I have been with my share of girlfriends, but we aren't even dating and I feel more for her than anybody else. We both can see spirits, and I don't feel like such an outsider when I'm with her. Heck, I FEEL LIKE SINGING OUT MY TRUE FEELINGS WHENEVER I'M WITH HER! (1)"

It was that moment that the rest of the gang decided to walk in for their visit. Upon hearing Jesse's proclamation, they turned around and walked out without missing a beat. Jim stayed behind, pinching the bridge of nose and shaking his head.

"Rule #1 of liking a girl, dear cousin: Don't tell her family how you feel. It makes things awkward." Jim then proceeded to walk out of the room.

Jesse turned around. "Wait! Jim! How long were you standing there? JIM!"

"I'm going to check out what's going on in the soul room Jaden and I share. Maybe I can find something in there."

"Do what you want Haou." Stein said as he waved off the golden eyed girl.

"Jess, make sure this man doesn't get within 10 feet of a sharp or pointy object."

Jesse gave Haou a sharp nod as the girl sank back into Jaden's shadow.

* * *

Jaden's soul room was a mixture of both Haou and Jaden. It was a large circular room with candles burning with blue flames all around it, long red curtains hanging from that walls, and a dark almost black floor that shone red in the lighting of the chandelier that appeared to be made of miniature stars that hung from the dark purple ceiling.

There were a couple of black couches and tables around the room along with a tall bookcase with various books, trinkets, and bobbles. There was a dark brown door that lead to Haou's quarters. Whenever Lord Death needed something stored away in a safe place from witches, he would store it inside of Jaden and Haou's soul room.

"Let's see…Book of Spells, Book of the Moon, Book of Life, jars of dragon's blood, Sacred Scriptures, old school books, everything about dueling, Encyclopedia of all Supernatural Beings known to Lord Death…here it is! Book of Eibon!"

Haou plopped down into one of the plush couches and started to casually leaf through that ancient book.

_There has to be a case like Jaden's in here. This thing practically has everything supernatural in it!_

Haou was so engrossed into finding the source of Jaden's problem that she barely noticed the couch sink slightly from a bit of extra weight.

"What'cha doing miss?" asked a voice of a small child.

"I'm trying to find out what is wrong with my friend Jaden. She is in a coma and we can't find a way to wake her up."

"Why don't you make a lot of noise? That wakes a lot of people up."

Haou's eye twitched as she closed the book and placed it on the table in front of her. She turned to the person next to her, fully intending to give them a piece of her mind, and froze.

The child sitting next to her had on a short sleeved black shirt with red lining and white shorts with a white belt. She also had black socks, red and black shoes, and a glowing green bracelet. The little girl also had large brown eyes and mushroom shaped hair that was a shade of caramel on top and a darker brown on the bottom.

Sitting right next to her was a six-year old Jaden Yuki.

The little girl smiled. "Hi! I'm Jaden! What's your name?"

Haou ran over to the shelf and grabbed the Book of Spells, Book of Life, and Book of the Dead to join with the Book of Eibon.

"Now I KNOW that I have seen this before!"

* * *

Jesse sighed as Stein left the room, saying that he would come back in the morning. This allowed the blunette to return to his former spot by Jaden's side. Before he could get comfortable, however, a dark hole appeared next to him and Haou yanked him through it yelling about tiny versions of people and other gibberish. Then he felt a pull in the back if his head and blacked out.

"Hey Haou, is he okay?"

"Don't worry. If he is anything like Jay, he will wake up soon…after I splash this cold water on him."

_That_ woke Jesse up.

The teen sat up quickly before laying back down from the slight headache he gave himself. He looked to his left and saw the Crystal Beasts in a solid form. He turned his head back and slowly sat up this time.

"Haou, where are we and why did you bring me here?"

Haou put down the bucket she had, which then miraculously disappeared, and crossed her arms.

"Well first off, we are in Jaden's soul room. Second, we are here because of…her."

Haou pointed to a figure in front of her. Jesse's eyes widened to the point where they were as big as saucers.

Standing in front of Haou was a tiny version of his female friend.

"Hi! I'm Jaden and I'm six-years old! What's your name?"

Jesse turned back to Haou. "Can I hug it?"

Haou hit him over the head with a giant fan.

"OW! What was that for?" Jesse pouted as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Seeing a younger version of someone does affect you in some way?" Haou growled.

Jesse shrugged. "She's cute. What's the big deal?"

Haou sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This can only mean that the Jaden we know is a Proxy Spirit."

"The poor thing." Emerald Turtle sobbed from inside his shell. Tear could be seen leaking out of his shell too.

"What on earth is a Proxy Soul?" Jesse asked.

"It is a very rare, but not unheard of, occurrence." Sapphire Pegasus stated. "When one soul fuses with another, sometimes the process is incomplete. In those cases, the fake soul will overshadow the real one and put it to sleep. The proxy will have the same memories, personality, and everything that the real soul had. Somehow, Jaden's real soul woke up and caused a shift of power, resulting in the coma."

"While the music box put Jaden into her coma, she should have woken up because the light was purged. Somehow, she is still asleep because her real self has woken up." Finished Cobalt Eagle.

Everything was silent as the information sunk into Jesse's brain.

"How…would this even be possible?"

"…Remember how I said Jaden escaped the asylum her mother put her in?" Haou started quietly. "Well, after she escaped, the only available road to walk down was a country road. Some idiot monsters tried get to Jay's soul, but the most that they did was fatally injure her. I was ableto keep her stable until Yubel healed her up. She must have made the Proxy Soul, thinking that the real Jaden was dead."

* * *

Chibi: Okay! Here we have Chapter 6 with which Hero turns into what weapon. We also have something called foreshadowing with this last bit. We also have the appearance of the one and only Doctor Franken Stein. To answer some questions someone asked me, the Soul Eater gang does not duel. Think about it, Black*Star would have too many high level monsters an wouldn't be able to summon them, Kid would only use level 8 monsters, Soul would only use 'cool' cards, etc. Get my drift? Yes, most weapons are Japanese since I couldn't find a lot of cool melee Soul Eater like weapons in English. Anyway, read and review.

References:

(1): My Uncle said this about his fiancée. My grandpa said pretty much the same thing that Jim said.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

_"The test of the morality of a society is what it does for its children." -Dietrich Bonhoeffer_

Chapter Seven: Jaden's Back!

Jesse felt as if someone had stabbed his heart with a rusted knife and twisted it. The girl that he knew was technically a fake, the real one was hidden and had been hurt so bad, and now they had no idea where the real one was.

Ruby's ears twitched slightly as she heard a familiar noise. It was the distinct chirping of Winged Kuriboh. The small purple creature ran over to a small crack in the wall and started to paw at it, whining softly.

"What in the world are you up to Ruby?" Jesse asked as he walked over to his smallest duel spirit.

"Rubi!" the legendary animal whined and pointed to the now-glowing crack in the wall.

Haou walked over to the crack and looked through it. "Sweet Dad! I can see Jaden! And some monsters that I've never seen before…"

She turned to Amber Mammoth with a small glint in her eye. "Think you can be a Battering-Ram, big guy?"

* * *

Jaden sighed as she drew pictures in the sand with a stick. She wanted to wake up and hang out with her friends. She wanted to duel people again and call her friends back home and laugh about old memories. Heck, she even wanted to go to Crowler's class and have him yell at her for falling asleep and then have the man give her detention.

"You want to channel Cocoon Dolphin and go for another swim, Jaden?" asked Aquos.

Jaden shook her head. "No thanks. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Like what?" asked Dark Panther as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Just some stuff, like my friends and family. I really miss them." Jaden sighed as she leaned into the comfort provided.

"JADEN! YOU'RE OKAY!"

Jaden snapped her head to the right to see Jesse the Crystal Beasts and Haou running towards her. She stood up and ran towards them crying slightly.

"You guys found me! You guys actually found me, thank Ra!" she sobbed as she reached Jesse.

"Jaden." He breathed. Right now his heart and mind were having a battle with each other. One was telling him that Jaden was never really real and the other was screaming at him to hug her.

"Jesse, what's wrong?" Jaden asked him. Jesse shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of both Jaden and the new cast of monsters behind her.

"Jaden, what do remember about the day your mother left you at the asylum?" Haou asked.

"I remember being locked in a white room and you making a portal of shadows to help me escape. I remember something hitting me, water, and Yubel's eyes. Why do you ask?"

"Jaden." Topaz Tiger intervened. "Do you know what a proxy soul is?"

"Of course I kn-" Jaden stopped talking and started shaking. "No. Please, tell me this is a lie."

Haou stepped to the side and revealed the younger Jaden. The older Jaden fell to her knees and cried.

"Yubel made me didn't she? She tried to make a replacement Jaden and I've been living a lie my entire existence. I-I'm not real."

"No! What you are is real!" Jesse yelled, causing Jaden to look up at him. "You're emotions and memories are all real! What you feel about things is real! What people feel about you is real! What I-"

Jesse stopped and looked away with a blush on his face. Jaden tilted her head in curiosity.

"What Romeo is trying to say here is that BOTH of you are real. You are two halves of the same coin." Haou said as she pushed the young child toward her teenage counterpart. "You two just need to come together."

"How would they do that?" Amber Mammoth wondered out loud. Haou froze.

"That is a very good question, my friend."

"I never thought I would see the day where you didn't know the answer to something." Jaden mused.

"I have a theory." Flame Scarab pointed to the bracelet that young Jaden was wearing. "That bracelet is the only thing keeping the two separated. If it is severed, then the two soul halves will become one again." He crouched down in front of the younger brunette. "How did you wake up, little one?"

"I…remember that entire day. Mommy put me in that scary place because I was playing with the spirits with a boy at the park. I remember that my cards were thrown into the fireplace and I could hear the spirits screaming for help, but my hands hurt too much when I tried to help! Only Yubel was saved!" Jaden started tearing up. "I remember Mom when she yelled at me and put me in that place." Jaden shivered. "I remember seeing Yubel and then sleeping, but I started waking up after the bigger me met Jesse and was awake-awake after they shook hands." She looked over to the two teens. "You two DID meet before! Jesse was the boy I played with!"

* * *

Jaden took Woodsman hand and waited as he turned into his knife form. She turned back to the glowing bracelet and started to shake.

"Nervous?"

"You have no freaking idea." Jaden breathed out. "No matter what happens, nothing is going to change between any of us, right?"

"Other than the fact that you will get any memories you are missing and can actually use fusion monsters as weapons, nothing will change." Haou said with a shrug.

"Will this hurt?" The youngest Yuki girl whimpered. Cocoon Pantail nuzzled her in a calming way.

"No, it won't. You two will just be the same person." Aquos assured her.

"Alright, you two. We do this on three."

"1…" The blade put on the bracelet.

_I'm scared but…_

"2…" The blade slowly sunk into the material

_It's for the best_

"3!" The bracelet was cut cleanly in two.

_I'm glad I saw you again, Jesse. Good-bye…my best friend._

* * *

Jesse stumbled out of the shadow portal that Haou created for him to go back. He frowned internally when he saw that his Gem Beasts were no longer solid, but still smiled in relief that he could see them. His smile got bigger when he saw that Jaden was awake.

"Hey, Jess. I'm finally home."

Her answer was a bear hug from her old friend.

* * *

"Alrighty then! Jaden is back, so let's party!" yelled Jim.

Jaden laughed nervously as the night went on. From crying dorm mates to socializing new Duel Spirits, it was a long night. Especially since Black*Star was there.

"Oh, Jaden~. Look what I got~." Black*Star sang out.

Jaden whipped her head around to see her elder holding a bag of her biggest weakness.

"BLACK*STAR GIVE ME THOSE CHEETOS RIGHT NOW!"(1)

Jaden rose from her seat and started to run after the ninja, the former swearing and the later laughing.

"SCARED THAT THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS YOUR ONE TRUE WEAKNESS AND CAN BRING YOU TO YOUR KNESS?"

"IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THOSE CHEETOS RIGHT NOW I'M TELLING PATTY AND TSUBAKI!"

Black*Star gave a look of horror and tossed the bag of junk food to the angered teen, which shifted her mood to a happy one. Jaden smiled and skipped back over to her friends, hugging the bag.

"All that over a bag of Cheetos?" Syrus asked.

Jaden nodded. "I never got to eat junk food a lot before I was adopted and theses were some of the first snacks I got to have! They are my favorites!"

"Yeah! Pocky is pretty awesome too!" Mindy added.

"I like Rolos!" Jasmine chirped.

"Vegemite!" Jim cheered. Everyone took a step away from the aussie.

"Chocolate cake!" Atticus yelled.

For the next 15 minutes, people were yelling out their favorite junk food.

"Milky Way!"

"Doritos!"

"Jolly Ranchers!"

"Skittles!"

"Red Vines!" Jesse and Jaden called at the same time while holding up said snack and taking a bite out of it. The two of them looked at each other while the Twizzler like snack stuck out of their mouths. They held up one hand each, mirroring each other, and waved it in a circle. They repeated the action with the other hand. They both chewed off a bit and raised an eyebrow.

"Favorite Aimee Man song on three. 1, 2, 3-" Jesse started.

"Red Vines." They both said.

"Favorite colored vines other than green." Jaden countered.

"Red Vines." They both said again.

"Best way to say Red Wines in a German Accent?" Jesse asked, getting a little excited.

"Red Vines. Oh My Ra! Where have you been all my life?"(2) The two shouted as they hugged.

All humans and duel spirits alike sweat dropped and acted like they didn't know the two.

"By the way, where is Chazz? I wanted to duel him with my new deck!" Jaden pouted.

Axel came over to her, arms crossed. "After you fell into your coma, he went crazy. Started wearing white and saying that he had seen the light. After that, he dueled practically everyone in the Obelisk Blue Dorm and they said that they saw the light too. They painted the entire dorm white! Any escapees went to the Ra Yellow dorms since we have a couple here at Slifer Red."

"YO-HOOO!" Everyone turned to see Black*Star standing atop a speaker with a microphone in hand. "IN HONOR OF OUR FAVORITE SLIFER COMING BACK, WE HAVE A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR THAT CRAZY STUCK-UP WHITE DORM!"

Jaden's jaw dropped as a large catapult was wheeled out. She looked at her childhood friend with a disbelieving look dawning across her face.

"Black*Star you didn't…Please tell me you didn't…" Jaden said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yep! The great Black*Star was able to convince the Artisan and Crafts Club into making this if I gave them each an autographed picture of the great me!" He turned to the members of the Red Dorm and pointed to a pile of junk. "Alright kiddies, it's time to load the washing machine onto this bad boy!" (3)

* * *

Currently, the members of the Society of Light were worshipping their precious light when they heard a loud 'CLANG' come from outside. They went outside to investigate and saw a washing machine on the front lawn of their dorm. They were all dumbfounded. The founding brainwasher of the dorm walked out to the abandoned cleaning mechanism and nudged it with his foot.

"What in the world-"

Chazz was cut off when another washing machine landed in front of them. He looked at everyone else and started freaking out.

"Just what is going on-"

He was cut off again when someone landed on him. It turned out to be Dimitri of Ra Yellow. Chazz looked at him with a crazy smile. He picked the boy up by his collar and showed him to the rest of the dorm.

"It seems that we have a new recruit."

"You guys just flung Dimitri! What were you thinking?" Jaden screamed.

"That he is a stalker and must be dealt with as such." Axel said as he nodded sagely.

"You know, we forgot to do something…" Jim trailed off.

"Sweet Ra, what did you forget?" Jaden asked, but regretted it as Syrus came out with a flaming torch. Jim then handed his hat to Hassleberry, who then extinguished the flame with it.

"He has been officially voted out of the Red Dorm." Jim said in an official sounding voice.

Jaden groaned as she took a sip of her Pepsi and shook her head. "So you guys are playing _Survivor_ with your classmates now? You guys are crazy. Insane crazy jerks. Insane crazy jerks with a death wish." (4)

"At least we didn't send him to find _that guy_." Black*Star cut in.

Jaden jumped up and started shaking the life out the blue haired ninja, much to the surprise of everybody else. "That thing is not allowed to be mentioned around here! You hear me? That abomination is not to be mentioned on these hallowed grounds!"

Axel came over and whispered something in her ear, which caused her to scream and start to flail about running before she was calmed down with a bucket of ice.

"What exactly did you say to her?" Alexis asked.

"Excalibur." Axel said casually.

This time Black*Star joined Jaden in her panic session.

"Should we help them?" Jasmine asked.

"This is quite fascinating. To think that a small word could have such an effect on someone." Bastion mused.

"Don't even think about it." Syrus growled. "From what I read, that…_thing_ is evil incarnate."

* * *

Jaden hugged Stein and Black*Star as they waited for their ship to be ready to leave. They were needed back in Death City, much to Jaden's chagrin.

"Do you guys really have to go?" Jaden whined.

"Unfortunately, we do. Medusa and Salieri are still out there, so we are needed back home. If you ever need us, you know what to do." Stein said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Write 42-42-564 on a mirror and knock to be at Death's door." Jaden recited. "I know you guys. Stay safe for me okay? Oh, and tell the rest of Spartoi that I said hi!"

"We will. By the way, can you give this to that Jesse kid? It's from your dad."

"Okay! I will!" Jaden said with a smile on her face, completely oblivious to what her father might have written.

Later that night in Jaden's former room, an Obelisk Blue by the name of Jesse Anderson got no sleep, despite the fact that he had a small army of Duel Spirits and two roommates that would protect him.

* * *

Chibi: So that was Chapter 6. There are a lot of references in this one, all of which are humorous. This can be considered a filler chapter, but the ball will start rolling after this. Like I said before, some duels will be mentioned but not written out unless they involve one on the center characters like Jaden, Jesse, Axel, and a few others. Anyway, references of the Chapter:

(1): DarkSideCorporated and _Yu-Gi-Oh GX Abridged_. Enough said. Give us back Episode 11, 4kids!

(2): I got this line from _A Very Potter Sequel, _the second part of the _Very Potter Musical_ series. Check it out some time.

(3): My friend's cousin goes to a college where the Band Dorm hated the German Club Dorm and they dress like Vikings and fling washing machines onto the German Club's front lawn. No joke. I've seen pictures.

(4): Dubbed line from Soul Eater. Liz said this when they investigated the Ghost Ship/Black Dragon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

_"We cross our bridges when we come to them, and burn them behind us with nothing to show for our progress except a memory of the smell of smoke and a presumption that once our eyes watered."- Tom Stoppard_

Chapter Eight: White Reflections

It was night time. Jaden was currently standing on the cliff overhanging the beach with a contemplating look. Her mind was filled with various thoughts. With a deep sigh, she sat crossed legged and pulled out a pad of red paper and a black pen.

_Dear Dad,_

_After dueling Aster for a third time and winning, this "Society of Light' seems to have gotten bigger as the days go by. If a student duels someone from the White Dorm and losing, it seems that students_ _claim to 'see the light' and go off and join without hesitation. _

_Examples: Alexis Rhodes, Lorenzo_

_Mysterious people have also started coming to the island and are targeting me and my friends. They have been trying to get the Slifer Dorm torn down and get me expelled from Duel Academy. _

_Examples: X, Sartorius' lawyer_

_Both Aster and Sartorius have also enrolled into Duel Academy and the latter is recruiting more and more members. He tried to recruit Hassleberry, but the dino DNA in her leg somehow repelled whatever is brainwashing these people. Jim was very thankful of that. He went on speaking in Australian about beating up people and something about an eye. The Neo-Spacians grow anxious whenever he is around. From what Jim says, he has the same aura that my music box had when it was housing an evil spirit._

_Somehow, Atticus roped me into dueling a Society girl named Rose. If I win, Slifer Red chooses where we go on our fall trip. If she wins, then I join the Society and they chooses where we go. We want to go to Domino City while our local cult wants to go to some ancient ruins in the Mediterranean region where the Society was first started._

_The only thing I can do now is hide since Atticus, Mindy, and Jasmine want to dress me up and make me over since they advertised the whole thing as a 'Princess Battle Royale' or something. Since Alexis is part of the Society, I lost my bodyguard. I have to duel a girl named Rose who claims to see duel spirits. Everybody wants to see me in a dress now. Here I thought that Axel was on MY side. The only time I wear one is for the Christmas party._

_Speaking of which, I will be bringing by un-brainwashed friends to the party this year. They already have permission from their parents to come._

_May the DWMA always stand,_

_Jaden_

Jaden folded the paper into an origami butterfly and blew on it, causing it to start fluttering its wings. The paper insect then flew off her hand and off into the sky.

"Please make it to Death City. Please make it to my father."

The origami insect left behind a trail of sparkling red as it flew out of sight, leaving Jaden in silence. The silence was then shattered by a scream of 'there she is!' by Atticus and being carried off by Mindy and Jasmine, kicking and screaming the entire time.

* * *

Jaden was forced into a dress by Jasmine and Mindy. Not just any dress though, a PINK dress. The dress left her neckline bare and hung on her shoulders. On the front was a red bow with a white flower in the middle. There was a copy of the same bow on her left side, which hiked up the dress to reveal a white skirt underneath that was trimmed with gold. The back of the dress reached the back of her ankles and was tied back with a pink bow as well. She was also wearing white gloves with red bows on the wrists and she was wearing red heels. She also had a red ribbon tied around her neck with a small pearl pendant hanging from it and pearl earrings. (1)

"Is this really necessary?" Jaden whimpered.

"Yes. Yes it is. Now hold still, Haou said she was going to do your make-up." Atticus said with a wide grin on his face.

Jaden felt her left eye twitch madly. "SIS YOU TRAITOR!"

* * *

In the main Dueling arena, half of the seats were taken up by a sea of white, cheering about the Light. The other half was filled with students dressed in yellow or red, holding up signs and cheering Jaden's name.

"Is this a normal thing for when Jaden duels?" Axel asked Bastion.

The teen nodded. "She rarely ever loses a duel, but everyone wants to see the new deck that beat Aster. Others are just her fan-club."

"Which is why most of us have bats to beat away fans." Syrus piped up.

Everyone gave Syrus a look that was between horror and disbelief.

Jaden was standing in all of her dress-clad glory on the arena, waiting for her opponent. "I really hate this…"

"Kuri kuri!" Winged Kuriboh chirped.

Jaden gave the winged creature a sideways look. "I only wear dresses on special occasions. This is not one of them, bro."

"You ready Jaden?" asked Alexis, now dressed in the White Dorm's uniform. Behind her was a girl with ash brown hair wearing a purple and white dress with a tiara on top of her head.

"Let's just hurry this up! I only wear dresses on certain occasions, and this is not one of them!"

"But you look so cute in a dress, Jaden! Once you see the light, Master Sartorius will have you wear them every day because you will be his princess!" came the cry of the newly-converted Dimitri. He was silenced by a bat being thrown at his head by a certain blunette.

"DON'T LOSE TO HER JADEN!" screamed Jesse as he stood up quickly. Realizing what he had done, he sat back down slowly, a blush creeping onto his face.

"…Alright, now that everything in the audience has been taken care of, let the duel begin!" Chazz announced through the microphone.

"I'll go first, since I'm the real princess here." Rose stated. "I summon T.A.D.P.O.L.E [0/0] in Defense Mode and end by turn."

"Alright then, my move! I play Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird [800/600] in Attack Mode! And thanks to his Special Ability, I gain 500 Life Points for every card in your hand!" Jaden's life shot up to 6500. "Next, I'll have my Hummingbird attack your T.A.D.P.O.L.E!"

"Not so fast, girly. I activate my little cutie's Ability. Since he is destroyed in battle, I get to add more T.A.D.P.O.L.E from my deck to my hand. Then, I shuffle my deck."

Rose shuffled her deck and drew a card. "I play the Magic Card Frog Resurrection and by discarding one of my newer T.A.D.P.O.L.E, I can special my other one from the Graveyard.

"Did she just sacrifice one monster-" Syrus started.

"-To get the same one from her grave?" finished Hassleberry.

Everyone turned to Bastion. "…Why are you looking at me? I haven't got a bloody idea what that girl is thinking."

"Next, I tribute my T.A.D.P.O.L.E so I can summon Des Frog [1900/0] in Attack Mode. Not only that, but thanks to the T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s in my grave, I can summon two more Des Frogs, one for each of my T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s in my Grave!"

"Great Scott it's a trap!" Bastion exclaimed. (2)

"Be careful not to get warts, Rose." Jaden joked. (3)

"As if. These little guys aren't frogs, they're princes." Rose stated.

"They're princes?" Syrus asked, confused.

Bonaparte, who was in the Jaden support section of the audience with Crowler, looked confused. "They look like frogs to me."

"Quit the act Jaden. I know your little secret. You can see spirits. Can you see mine?" Rose asked as she presented her three frogs.

Jaden laughed nervously. "Yeah. Sure, I see them. Three princes."

Rose scowled. "You're faking it! Fine, whatever!" Rose's demeanor changed. "Well I know they're real and that they're waiting for a kiss. And then we'll all live happily ever after."

Jesse groaned. "She named them, didn't she?"

* * *

"Okay, this is just wrong! I mean, frogs? Who would be in love with a reptile?" Syrus ranted.

Jim and Shirley shot him a look, which caused him to mutter a small apology.

* * *

"They are not reptiles, you loser! They're amphibians! Not only that, but one day, we are going to run away together! That is more than I can say for you, Yuki!"

Chazz noticed the look on Jaden's face. It was on of disbelief.

"Just so you know, my brother gave me that name! It means 'tender princess' in Japanese, which is more than I can say for you!" Jaden growled. (4)

"Now, I play Des Croaking and destroy all the cards on your field. Think of it as giving your field a little make-over."

Jaden's eyes widened as Air Hummingbird was destroyed and the White Dorm started to cheer her opponents name. "If you think my boyfriends are tough now, wait until you see this. I activate Polymerization and fuse my three Des Frogs into D.3.S. Frog [2500/200]. Cute isn't he?"

_Why on earth can't I see these spirits?_ Jaden shuddered as she drew her next card. "Though Eruka may be an ally now, I'm still not too keen on frogs. I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman [800/1200] in Attack Mode! Since he is the only monster on my field, I get to draw two extra cards! Next, I'll use my Polymerization and fuse my Bubbleman with the Elemental Hero Clayman [800/2000] in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Mudballman [1900/3000] in Defense Mode. I set two cards and end my turn."

Rose smiled as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed! Now, I get to draw two more cards! Next I activate Foolish Burial and send Treeborn Frog from my Deck to the Graveyard. Now, I activate Flute of Hammelin and send my two other Treeborn Frogs from my deck to my grave. Due to the presence of my froggies in my grave, my D.3.S. Frogs Attack Points go up to 4000. Now, I'll attack your Mudballman!"

Mudballman shattered as he was attacked, but Jaden only smiled. "I activate my face-down card, Hero Signal! Now I to Special Summon Elemental Hero Avian [1000/1000] from my Deck in Attack Position!"

"I activate De-Fusion and split my D.3.S. Frog and Special Summon the three Des Frogs from my Grave back to the field." A dreamy look appeared over her face. "See, my princes have come to my protection!"

A large sweat drop appeared over Jaden and Avian. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"It's called drama, sweetie. Just go with it! Now, I attack your Avian!"

"Nu-uh! I activate Hero Ring, making my Avian unable to be the target of a monster with 1900 or more attack points!"

Rose winced each time her frogs hit the shield that Avian was holding. "Oh Jeffery, Roosevelt, Percival.."

"Your frogs have names?" Jaden said in disbelief. She turned to Avian who just shrugged.

"Well fine! I tribute my three Des Frogs to Special Summon Amphibian Angel [1400/0] all of your traps and spells are negated and I can bring my Des Frogs and my D.3.S. Frog back from the Grave and to the field in Attack Mode!"

"Hold on just a minute, I deserve to be the one dueling, not you Rose!" Both duelists turned to see Chazz.

"Yo Chazz, what's up? You know you just can't interrupt a duel." Jaden commented.

"That's right. I mean, rude much!" Rose put in her two cents.

Chazz scoffed. "Look Rose, you lied to Sartorius about your abilities. I know you can't see Duel Monster Spirits!"

"Yes I can! They're right there!"

"Yeah, and Jaden will be the next 'King of Games' and hooked up with Jesse."

"Actually…" Jesse started, but was cut off my the numerous stares from the people around him.

"Anyway, I know you are lying. I've been seeing those pests 24/7 for the past year! So I deserve to be in there, not you. I will be the one to make Jaden see the light, and then Master Sartorius will finally have a proper Queen."

"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!" Jaden screamed.

"But I'm not lying. I've been able to see them ever since I was a little diva. I was always alone and then after I read the story of the Frog Prince, they just started to appear!"

"You're insane!" Chazz yelled.

"And you're wrong!" Jaden retorted. "I know what it is like to truly be alone! Spirits don't just come from cards, they can also come from the heart! If she sees spirits as her princes, then who are we to judge? I believe you Rose. You've got your spirits, and I've got mine!"

"Well, it's official. You're both loony. However, I will make both of you see the light." Chazz snorted as he walked away with Alexis following.

"He thinks we're loony? Well Rose, looks like we're kindred spirits! Doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!"

"I would hope not!" Rose smiled.

Jaden smiled and drew a card. "Now I activate my Pot of Greed and draw two cards! Next I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix [1200/800] in Attack Mode! Next, I activate the Magic Card O-Oversoul and use it to bring back Clayman from my Graveyard! Then I play the Field Spell Skyscraper and equip my Avian with Power Charger, which increase his Attack Points by adding the Attack Points of the monster he destroys to his own! Now, I activate Feather Shot so he can attack one time for every monster on my field! Now Avian, destroy her Des Frogs!"

Rose shielded herself and called the names that she had given her frogs as they were destroyed on by one. When Avian was done, the duel ended. Rose stood up and walked off stage.

"Rose, where are you going?" Jaden called.

"I'm going to pack my things. White is so not my color!"

Jaden smiled as a small Des Frog dressed up as a prince followed Rose out. Then a sudden thought struck her. "Hey, since I won, we get to go to Domino City!"

The GX gang cheered and glomped Jaden to the ground.

"ACK! HEAVY! HELP ME!"

* * *

Chibi: Here is Chapter 8! This update may seem early cause I am on break until next Monday! So the next chapter will be filled with the various shenanigans of the GX gang in Domino City with the special appearance of *SPOILER*

References:

(1) Think of Ichigo's dress from Episode 6 of Tokyo Mew Mew

(2) Actual 4kids quote

(3) Actual 4kids dialogue

(4) Read this in Vampire Knight before I lost interest in the series. Now I prefer My Boyfriend's a Vampire.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

_"Nothing is easier than denouncing the evildoer. Nothing more difficult than understanding him."- Dostoevsky_

Chapter Nine: Welcome to Domino Part 1

In a cave deep in the mountains, a woman dressed in priestess garb was sitting in front of a mirror.

"Frost, Thunder!" she shouted. Behind her, two men dressed in white appeared in a swirl of snow or a flash of lightning.

"You called for us, Lady Sarina?" asked the one with a snowflake on his headband.

The woman tossed a photograph of a girl with two-toned hair and brown eyes. "You two are to find this girl, Jaden Yuki, and bring her to me. Orders from my brother."

* * *

There ride itself to Domino city started off as a boring one. The White Dorm got to sail in a luxury cruise ship, the Yellow Dorm was in a smaller version of the ship, and the members of the Red Dorm were stuck in a boat that was of the same quality of their Dorm back on the island. Currently, it was sunset.

"ARGH! I am SO bored!" Mindy complained. Various other Slifers backed up her claim.

"Makes me wish that Black*Star didn't go back to where ever he and the Serge live." Hassleberry yawned.

Axel and Jaden looked at each other and nodded. Jaden went over to her guy friends and whispered something, causing them to follow her down to the rooms. People gave questioning looks.

"Let's just say that Jaden knows how to party." Was all Axel said as the gang came back up with their arms full of junk food, drinks, a karaoke machine, speakers, and various other objects.

* * *

Meanwhile on the White Dorm's ship, the members of the Society of Light were trying to have a meeting. They were in the middle of how to convert a certain Slifer when the thunderous sound of "Jump Around" by House of Pain interrupted them.

Sartorius looked out to the Slifer boat and frowned. How dare they disturb the light. He then went back inside to his panicking followers to find Chazz trying to calm everybody down.

"Do not worry everyone. As soon as those idiots run out of snacks, they will calm down."

Eventually, the Slifers did run out of snacks since they had to ration them for the trip home, but they were still partying. After many complaints, Sartorius finally prayed to the Light for a miracle. It came in the form of a rain shower. The Society grinned and attempted to go back to their regular activities.

A shout of "Wet T-shirt Contest" by Jim followed by Blitzkrieg Bop caused them all to give up and go back to their rooms.

* * *

The next morning, the ships finally arrived in Domino Harbor. Everyone left their respective ships and assembled in front of Crowler and Bonaparte.

"You'll have to excuse us for the day. My dorm and I have some matters to attend to." Sartorius explained as he passed by the two adults.

Crowler and Bonaparte shrugged and went off to the hotel.

"Oh man this is so cool! We are actually in Domino City!" Jaden squealed. "What should we do first?"

"Get over being seasick?" Bastion suggested. "I'm sorry, but I'm not a big boat fan."

Jaden gave a nervous laugh and scratched her cheek.

"How about we look in the guide book?"

Everyone turned to see Haou, but in different clothing. She was wearing a black summer dress that went down to her knees and had straps that were about an inch wide. She was wearing a choker that was accented with white lace and a pink rose and white gloves with black ribbons on them. She had long white socks that went up half way past her knees with black ribbons on the top with black heels that laced up to her ankles and had a black rose on them. She also wore a black bow with some gold crosses and skulls hanging from it.

"Haou! What's up?" Jim greeted.

Haou shrugged. "Nothing much. Since this city has a lot of supernatural energy, I decided to investigate." Her expression turned to a serious one. "I'm going to make sure you guys have the greatest trip ever, even if it means killing everyone on the face on the earth."

Everyone looked at her with a startled expression. Aster, who had been passing by and heard everything, broke the silence. "Um, yay?" (1)

* * *

"Look at this!" Syrus exclaimed. "It's the pier where Joey and Yugi dueled when Joey was possessed by Marik!"

"It seems that not even some psycho-path could defeat their friendship." (2) Bastion said as he nodded sagely.

Jaden put her finger on her lip in thought. "If I was ever possessed by some genocidal psycho, would you guy save me?" (3)

"Of course Jay! Why would you say something like that?" Jesse asked.

"I was just wondering." Jaden said with a shrug. "Hey, let's go to Yugi's house!"

* * *

"Right on!" Syrus and Hassleberry cheered.

"Whoa!"

"I can't believe we are here!"

"We are so not worthy of standing here…"

"Hello?" An elderly man walked out of the store. "Is that you, Yugi?"

"It's Yugi's grandpa!"

"I doubt it, gramps." Came a new voice. It was followed by a man with blonde hair and brown eyes. "She, Malik, and Ryou are at the museum until lunch. (4) I doubt that they got out of their lecture early."

"OH MY DAD IT'S JOEY WHEELER!" Jaden yelled as she pointed to the third top duelist in the world.

"Huh?" Joey turned around to see a mob of teenagers with different colored jackets behind him. "And you kids are?"

"We're students from Duel Academy! Wow, I never thought we would actually get to meet you face to face!" Jasmine said as she bounced on the tips of her toes.

"Well isn't that nice. Why don't you all come inside." Solomon grinned.

* * *

"Look at all of these cards!"

"Is that a real Blue Eyes?"

"Wow! These cards would totally go great with Kouyou's deck, Jaden!"

Hassleberry walked up to the cabinet that Joey was looking at and tapped him on the shoulder.

"See my bud Jaden over there? She's going to be the next Queen of Games."

"Oh really?" Joey asked skeptically.

"Yep. Back during first year, she beat Yugi's deck after it was stolen!" Mindy added.

"Well isn't that nice. How's about we give you kids a tour of the city?" Solomon suggested

"Really? That would awesome!" Jim answered, Shirley growling in agreement.

"Nyeh! (5) That croc is real?" Joey panicked.

* * *

"Here we have the scene where the Battle City Tournament started." Solomon said as they approached a fountain. Joey pointed to a certain spot. "And over there is where Yugi dueled the first Rare Hunter!"

"Quick! Someone get a camera! Could you take a picture of us, Mr. Motou?" asked Axel.

Solomon chuckled as he gingerly took the camera and snapped a picture of the school children with Joey, all of them in some sort of goofy pose.

"And this is the spot where Yugi got her first Egyptian God. Anyone remember which one it was?"

"SLIFER!" The students chorused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haou was using a crystal pendant as a dowsing charm. The pendant had taken her to different places throughout the city, mostly to the museum, but she had yet to find something.

"Hey girlie!" Came a voice. Haou stopped and turned to see two slightly older men. One had a goatee and a beanie hat while the other had Purple hair and large yellow eyebrows. It appeared that the latter was the one who had called her out. "You're that Yuki chick, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am a Yuki girl. What's it to you?" Haou asked in a tight voice.

The one with the goatee smiled. "The name's Frost, and this here is Thunder. It doesn't mean much to us, but the boss lady wants to see you really badly. So, be a good little girl and come with us."

"No thanks." Haou turned around and continued walking. Thunder swore under his breath and grabbed her arm. Haou gave him a chilling look that would have subdued even Hell Kaiser. "Let go right now."

"No way! We were told by Lady Sarina to bring you to her, Jaden Yuki! Now, I suggest that-" His voice died in his throat as the scenery changed to a dark realm of shadow and monsters surrounding them.

"I said, let me go." Haou repeated coldly.

* * *

"Here we have ol' Moneybags' company. As you can see, he has a thing for the Blue Eyes White Dragon, going as far as to try and steal from an old man. We have discovered that-"

Jaden drowned out Joey's rant/lecture as she dug through her bag and pulled out a white jacket that she had stolen from the White Dorm. She put it on and raced up to the statue of the Blue Eyes.

"-and from what his wife Kisara says-kid what are you doing?" Joey asked.

"Okay Jaden, the camera is rolling!" Jesse shouted. "I still can't believe we are doing this."

"Okay then!" Jaden cleared her throat. "Look at me everyone! I'm Seto Kaiba! I have a dragon fetish and sound like Brock from Pokémon! Screw the rules! I'm in love with Nurse Joy!" (6)

It was then Joey took out his camera phone and started taping. "It's official. Yugi found the best apprentice EVER!"

Inside the Kaiba Corp building, Seto Kaiba was giving a tour to potential business partners.

"Here we have the security room. As you can see, our guards are currently laughing at some school girl doing an impression of me and-WAIT A MINUTE!"

"I act like it is the end of the world whenever I lose at a card game to a girl! There is no way for me to actually play the game without super-advanced holograms! (7)

"Please excuse me. I have to go kill somebody."

Once Seto reached the outside world, the loiterers started running for their lives.

* * *

"If he catches us, we'll all be killed!" Bastion screamed as he carried Solomon on his back.

"But if we outrun him, then this entire experience will go on DuelTube!" (8)

"THE ONLY THING YOU GUYS WILL GET TO EXPERIENCE IS DECIDING WHAT WILL BE ON YOUR GRAVES!"

"Red Vines." Jesse and Jaden said at the same time, gaining a few looks from the rest of their friends. (9)

This caused Seto to run after them faster. They turned a couple of corners before almost getting hit by a car.

"Watch where you're going you wankers!" Came an annoyed voice. The group turned to see a van with two passengers in it. Both of them had white hair and brown eyes, but one had wilder looking hair. The wild one also had his head sticking out a window. "Can't you see we're trying to drive to Burger World, you imbeciles! Not only that, but-hold on. Joey, what are you doing with a bunch of school children? Heck, why is one of them wearing a bloody white jacket that reminds me of this cult looking group having a meeting in one of the parks?"

"You gotta let us in 'Kura! Yugi's apprentice did a very good impression of Kaiba and now he is out to kill us all and destroy the tape before it hits the internet! Plus, we're really hungry…"

"Then get in mates!" said the gentler looking one. "Malik and Marik are in the back, but I'm sure if you squeeze on in there you-"

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" Came the roar of Seto Kaiba.

A woman with sandy blonde hair and lavender eyes opened the van's side door. "Come with me if you want to live!"

Everyone dove into the van as quick as they could. By the time Kaiba was able to get his hands on them, the light turned green and they sped off, grabbing any leftover people that weren't quick enough and pulling them in.

"So once again the lives of teenagers are saved, thanks to Limeywoman and Florence." (10)

"SHUT UP MARIK!" Came a yell from the front seat.

"Oh yeah. Duel Academy kids, the two guys are Bakura and Marik. The two girls are Ryou and Malik. You may now proceed to go into fangirl-slash-fanboy mode."

* * *

Chibi: Here is Chapter 9! Again, I am on break but updates will come slower come Monday. As you can see, I gender bent the Hikaris as well. I wanted to include the darker halves, but I don't write yaoi. I don't have anything against it, I just don't want to write it. Anyway, we have a homicidal Kaiba, a lot of LittleKuriboh references, and Haou being, well, more like Haou from the anime.

References:

(1) Buffy quote. Originally she was talking about Prom.

(2) LittleKuriboh thing going on

(3) If you didn't watch Season 3 of GX, get off this site right now and watch it.

(4) Yes I gender bent the Hikari's. Heck, I blame deviantart.

(5) LittleKuriboh because I have no idea what Joey says when he is freaked out about something.

(6) LittleKuriboh

(7) LittleKuriboh, yes I love the abridged series and needed quotes that made fun of Kaiba

(8) I think this is LittleKuriboh again, but I'm not sure…

(9) A Very Potter Sequel. All parts on YouTube

(10) LittleKuriboh reference again. Don't judge me.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

_"There are some that only employ words for the purpose of disguising their thoughts." -Voltaire_

Chapter Ten: Welcome to Domino Part 2

"So, you two have failed in your mission." Sarina prompted.

"You don't understand! There are two Yuki chicks! There's the one you wanted and another that put us in a Shadow World and-"

"Enough! You two have outlived your usefulness." Sarina shouted before her mirror glowed. Frost and Thunder both screamed in terror as they were sealed away.

"T-Bone! J-Dawg! You two are to pick up where those two left off! Now, go!"

* * *

Eventually, the van stopped and all the back seat passengers came spilling out. This drew a few looks from the small group of people waiting outside of the Burger World.

"You know, when I got a text from Joey that Ryou and Bakura saved him and a bunch of school kids, I didn't believe him. Now that I've actually seen it, I believe it." Said a brunette by the name of Tristan Taylor.

With Tristan were more familiar faces. There was Tea Gardener, Duke Devlin, Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, Rebecca Hawkins, and of course, Yugi Mouto and Yami.

Yugi was the first to freak out. "Grandpa? What happened? Why are all these kids in the back of Bakura's van? BAKURA! WHY IS MY APPRENTICE IN THE BACK OF YOUR VAN?"

Winged Kuriboh materialized from his card and flew over to Yugi, who patted him on the head. The winged furball then proceeded to tell the frazzled woman what had happened.

The gang was howling in laughter after watching what Jesse had recorded, from Jaden's impersonation to being rescued. According to Duke, they deserved lunch on him, much to everyone's delight.

"Room for one more?" asked a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Haou with a slightly satisfied look on her face. Jaden sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sis, did you play a shadow game with someone and then made them face a penalty game?"

Haou tried to look as innocent as possible. "How did you know?"

"Marik. We have found our apprentice." Bakura finalized.

"Don't even go there." Yami said coldly.

Jaden ignored the fight going on behind her. "Did you find anything?"

Haou sobered up and nodded. "Yeah, I did. I will tell you over lunch. It seems like the Society is a lot more dangerous than we thought."

The three dark counter parts stopped their fighting. Yami was the first to pull away and walk up to Jaden. "Just who exactly are you? If you have the Supreme Ruler of Gentle Darkness as your yami counterpart, you must be here for a reason."

"I would never fool you, my Pharaoh." Haou said with a bow. "However, I do not wish to violate the statutes of secrecy in a public gathering."

"Jaden, what is she talking about?" Jim asked, crossing his arms.

It was at that moment that Jaden saw a paper butterfly with a black aura heading towards her. She caught it and read the message on the wing.

"I guess it's time to tell you all who I really am." Jaden said quietly. "Let's grab some food and go somewhere private."

"You guys could use my shop." Duke suggested. Jaden agreed.

* * *

"Where should I begin?" Jaden sighed.

"I would like to know what the daughter of Lord Death is doing on Duel Academy Island." Marik replied in a clipped tone.

Haou shot him a look. "I would watch what you say, sorcerer. Lord Death brought you back from the Afterlife because he hates seeing lovers separated and because Jaden asked him to. I could always have him send you back."

"Jaden, who exactly is your dad? We are going to meet him this winter break, and Black*Star said that it was normal for people to see spirits where you live."

Jaden sighed "A sound soul dwells within a mind and a sound body. Souls are the basic power source for everything. It is the origin of all of a person's powers and abilities and is a manifestation of each character's personality, psyche and abilities. As well as containing a person's thoughts, emotions and personality, a soul also seems to contain a sort of spiritual dimension within itself. These spiritual dimensions seem to reflect the person's personality. When someone resonates with the person, their avatar can enter the other person's spiritual dimension. In doing so, their appearance and their attire also changes to match the spiritual dimension of the person they are resonating with.

"Normally, a human proceeds to consume another human's soul out of some sort of fear, a means of gaining power, or due to a personal reason that are unique to that person. Most Evil humans, when fully transformed, no longer resemble a perfect human form and take on strange distorted humanoid figures. The soul of an Evil Human was once a normal human soul. However, by becoming evil and through consuming other innocent human souls, the soul of the human loses its humanity and turns into a Kishin Egg. If the Evil Human is left alone to eat more souls, it shall come under the risk of becoming a powerful Kishin. Kishin Egg Souls are Deep red with hexagonal plates attached to the outside. After consuming enough souls, the Evil human can become a Kishin.

"A Kishin is just what it sounds like, a Demon God. The only known Kishin in the history books is a man named Ashura, who was once the apprentice of my father and step-father, and one of their personal guards. However, he later consumed his own partner and two or three of the other members of my father's guard. The only way that he was defeated was being stuffed and sealed into a bag made of his own flesh that Daddy Dearest ripped off him."

"Just who on earth would have that kind of power?" Mai gasped.

"The Grim Reaper." Axel answered.

Everyone turned back to Jaden with shocked expressions.

"Jaden, you're telling us that the Grim Reaper is your step-dad?"

Jaden nodded. "After defeating Ashura, my step-father created a school to train Meisters and weapons alike. Weapons are humans who can transform into various melee or practical weapons. Meisters are those who wield them. I am known as a Channel Meister since I use Duel Spirits as my weapons. The goal of a weapon is to consume 99 kishin eggs and 1 witch soul in order to become a Death Scythe, a personal weapon for the Reaper.

"Witches are those who dabble in the arcane arts and seek the ruination and conquest of the world. While we have some in Death City who have repelled the destructive nature or have come to seek asylum, a majority of them are still our enemies. It is ironic that the first Death Scythe was actually created by the witch Arachne."

Jaden started shaking. "Some witches are so VILE that they even experiment on their own children like my friend Crona. Her mother, Medusa, used her as a lab rat for a substance known as Black Blood. Black Blood is a performance enhancer, but it is very difficult to control since it plunges one into a state of madness. Along with Crona, only Haou, Maka, and I are able to use it. It was that substance that brought the Kishin back."

Axel took control. "My father is the Death Scythe of Africa, so I can tell you more. Soul Wavelength is the key element in Soul Resonance, and is also important in a Meister and Weapon partnership. A Meister and Weapon can only become sufficient partners if their Soul Wavelengths match with each other and Soul Wavelength is also the link in between the spiritual dimensions within a person's soul. Spiritual avatars can only enter spiritual dimensions of other people if their Soul Wavelengths are resonating.

"Resonating Souls is the foundation of using the Soul Resonance technique and are how most partners are matched up. The souls of both Meister and Weapon should complement one another for the best result. Resonating souls with partner's souls that are too similar can result in feedback effect, hurting both parties and resulting in failure in technique or form of combat.

"Resonating requires both meister and weapon to be calm and of one mind. Should one of the soul not be in sync, techniques cannot be performed. If a technique is being used and one soul loses focus, the technique will lose power or direction.

"A person can 'resonate' with their weapon and others to power up and use powerful attacks. Soul Resonance can allow a meister and weapon to perform attacks such as Witch Hunter, a technique commonly used to slay witches. However, in the cases of our commander Maka and Jaden here, who have an Anti-Magic Wavelength, they are able to perform Genie Hunter, a technique that only destroys evil and can cut through anything."

Haou cut in. "The three of us here are a part of the special forces known as Spartoi, as is Black*Star. We were part of the team that ultimately destroyed the Kishin. Maka is the commanding head with Jaden and me as second in command because of our souls. Certain types of souls give people extra abilities, like Maka and Jaden's Grigori Souls. Grigori Souls are characterized by having wings and giving the user the ability to fly if they channel their Wavelength into an object. This soul shape is found in only one out of 50 million people."

Jaden took over again. "Duel Academy has a high level of supernatural energy, so since I already wanted to go to school there, I was assigned to be the guardian of the island until I graduate. Any questions?"

Jesse raised his hand. "Are their other meisters like you?"

Haou shook her head. "While I use elemental abilities like Blair, Jaden is the last of her kind. Her older siblings were like her but-"

"Midori was the first one the Kishin killed when he was awakened. I lost Kouyou to Medusa's son while we were on a mission." (1) Jaden finished.

Silence settled in the shop for a while before it was broken by Jaden. "Do you all hate me now?"

"Why would we hate you?" Atticus shouted. "You've done nothing but protected us! Sure, you had your reasons to keep your secrets, but it was for the best!"

"Atticus, how long have you been there?" Syrus asked perplexed.

"I've been here the entire time. I came to look for you guys after I was kicked out of the hotel Alexis is staying at. I really miss her…"

* * *

Later that night, the members of the Red Dorm were sitting around a campfire, moaning about food.

"This really sucks." whined Hassleberry. "I mean, the other dorms have food brought to them. What happened to all men are created equal?"

"Don't be so glum." came an elderly voice. "They may have fancy things, but do they have us?"

Everyone turned around to see the original gang with armfuls of food.

"You rock, Grandpa!" came Brier's cheer. "You even brought Yugi and everyone else with you!"

"Three huzzahs for Grandpa!" Beauregard shouted.

Jaden sighed as she took a bite of her sandwich. Grandpa noticed her dilemma and sat down next to her.

"It's going to be alright Jaden. So your friends got kidnapped by an evil psychopath plotting world domination? Not to worry, that happened to me several times."

"They aren't exactly kidnapped, Gramps. They were brainwashed." Tristan interjected.

"I finally found you!"

The members of the Slifer campsite turned around to see a very irate Seto Kaiba. Before he could exact his revenge, he stopped at the sight of the Slifer Red Uniforms.

"What are you all doing out here? Sure, your dorm room is the quality of a motel, but you guys should be in at least a three star hotel."

"What are you talking about? Slifer Red is the bottom of the food chain! We get the worst stuff!"

"That's not possible. You're tuition should cover everything."

"…All in favor of seeing who has been pocketing our money say I!" shouted Jesse.

* * *

"So, out of all the places in the world you could have gone, you chose Domino City?" Seto asked as he sat down on a log.

"Yep! It's like the greatest place ever!" Jaden explained.

Most people smiled at Jaden's proclamation, but froze when they heard three people cry out for help.

"Syrus?" Jasmine questioned.

"Dino-girl!" yelled Jim.

"Jesse!" Jaden screamed as she ran to the source.

When Jaden got to the tents that the three were staying in, she found that there was a hole in the bottom of each of them.

"Yo, looking for your boy toy and friends?" came a gruff voice.

Jaden turned to see two more men. One had red hair and glasses while the other had an orange hoodie and brown hair hidden by a black baseball hat.

"I'm T-bone, and this is J-Dawg. You want your friends back, you duel us to find out where they are, ya dig?"

"Leave this to me, all of you." Jaden said in a commanding tone. "I'm getting our friends back."

"Look, I don't like this as much as you do girlie, but orders are orders. It's either that or…" Both newcomers shivered.

All of a sudden, J-Dawg was engulfed by a bright light and disappeared into T-Bone's deck.

"What was that?" Joey demanded.

"I think it was the boss. She has mystical powers, yo."

"Sit back and watch, everyone. This is why I chose Jaden as my apprentice." Yugi said.

* * *

"-Now, I'll have my Flame Scarab [1300/500] attack you directly! Go, Flame Arrow!"

T-Bone cried out as his Life Points hit zero. As he kneeled onto the ground, Jaden walked over to him.

"Hey, don't worry about losing. Sometimes, it's the best way you can win."

"Yeah, just look at Wheeler here." Seto added.

"What did you-"

"Enough, both of you." Haou growled as she knocked both of their heads together.

"Anyway, you can start over now. You can find your own strength." Jaden said with a smile.

"You're right! But running away is easier, especially if-"T-Bone was cut off when a purple light shone from a mirror behind him. He panicked. "Sarina! No! Don't be hatin'!"

T-Bone disappeared into the mirror with a cry of terror. Then large rectangular mirrors appeared. They flickered before revealing a woman with long purple hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Jaden. I see you have defeated my guards. You are quite powerful." The woman said.

"I know her!" Aster said. "That's Sarina, Sartorius' sister!"

"Where are my friends?" Jaden demanded.

Another mirror shone and revealed the missing trio in virtual pods.

"You want them, come duel me and get them back." The mirrors then disappeared, leaving a very angry Jaden.

"Just wait until I get my hands around Sartorius' scrawny little neck!" Jaden screamed as she made various gestures with her hands.

Seto put a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to stop what she was doing and look up at him. "This so called Society asked if they could rent out Kaiba Land for the day and I agreed. That was probably why Sartorius wanted to rent it out. I'll give you a ride."

Jaden nodded. "Thanks. Aster, you're coming with me! I'm going to need some help and you know this crazy chick so let's go!"

* * *

Chibi: Here is Chapter 10! Next will be Jaden & Aster VS. Sarina! No references for this chapter, they were all used in the last one. All information about Soul Eater comes from the wikia. Read and Review please! Turns out people are reading my story without reviewing. Come on people! I want you to review. I don't bite! See you all in Chapter 11!

(1) Major villain alluded here. Not Crona, for Crona is a girl in this story and is a good guy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

_The man visited by ecstasies and visions, who takes dreams for realities, is an enthusiast. The man who supports his madness with murder is a fanatic. -Voltaire_

Chapter Eleven: Double Trouble

Jaden and Aster stood outside of the Kaiba Dome. The rest of their friends and newly found friends were standing behind them.

"The rest of us will be in the control room incase this Sarina tries anything funny with you two. I didn't like this Sartorius guy from the moment I laid eyes on him-" Seto was interrupted by his younger brother.

"You said that you liked his jacket though, Seto." Mokuba cut in.

"Quiet Mokuba, this is a matter of saving the world or having it enslaved." Seto turned back to the two duelists. "I never really say this to anyone, but please stay safe."

"Dear Ra the world really is ending." Marik shivered.

"Sis, I might need your help so-" Haou held up a hand up, signaling for Jaden not to say anymore. The golden eyed girl then proceeded to sink back into the shadows. Jaden flinched to herself when she felt Haou re-enter their soul, drawing some looks.

"You ready Aster?" Jaden asked her enemy-turned-sorta-friend-that-needs-to-prove-himself.

Aster nodded. "You know I am! Inside that building is the key to my destiny-"

Aster was cut off by a war cry from Jaden. It was several minutes before the all of the people who would not be dueling pried Jaden off of Aster.

"I warned him! I warned him what would happen if he said that word again!"

* * *

After a few minutes, a newly calmed Slifer and a frazzled pro-duelist walked into the Kaiba Dome and jumped slightly when the doors slammed shut behind them. Aster sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as they continued walking towards the virtual pods.

"Looks like there's no going back now."

Jaden scoffed. "Like I would. I came here for a purpose."

Aster caught the girl's wrist as she turned to continue. "Jaden, look. I only did what I did because of what Sartorius told me. He said that you had an unbelievable power, one I thought I could use to bring my dad back. I now realize that he was trying to use me to get you out of his way and manipulated me with my desires. If we are going to get your friends back, we need to put aside our differences and work together."

Jaden was quiet for a while. "Our friends."

Aster looked at her with a confused expression. "Those guys are our friends, Aster." Jaden turned to him with a smile. "Now let's go!"

Suddenly, both duelists were blinded by a bright light.

* * *

When the two teenagers came to their senses, they saw that there entire scenery was black with various colored veins running through it. There were also some large blue buildings, with what appeared to be the members of the Light Brigade trapped inside of them.

"Where are we?" Jaden whispered in awe.

Aster answered her question. "I think that our minds were digitized.

"I really hope this didn't happen to our friends." Jaden said anxiously as she looked back to the four males trapped in the buildings.

"I think that this might be a little worse." Came Syrus' voice.

Jaden whipped around only to see a yellow Volkswagen Beetle with glasses, a Tyrannosaurus Rex with a bandana, and a large blue and white dog. Aster and Jaden gaped, looked and each other, then looked back at the weird trio. Jaden shakeingly pointed to the yellow car.

"Is that you Syrus?"

The blue dog nodded. "Yeah, that's Sy, the T-Rex is Hassleberry, and I'm Jesse."

"…Can I hug it?" Jaden asked Aster as she pointed to the talking canine. Aster hit her over the head with a large paper fan.

"Wow, déjà vu." Jesse muttered.

The buildings faded away and revealed Sarina with a duel disk on her arm. She smirked. "It seems that the destined duelists have arrived."

Jaden took a couple of steps forward and pointed in a dramatic fashion. "What did you do to our friends, you witch?"

Sarina smiled and shrugged. "I merely transformed them into what they represent the most due to their decks."

Aster raised an eyebrow. "What about Jesse?"

"He follows Jaden around like a little lost puppy would." Jesse growled at the response. "Now, here is the deal: I win, you stay; You win, I'll tell you everything about Sartorius."

"Enough chit-chat!" Jaden snarled. "Aster! Get your disk out! We're tag dueling this banshee!"

Sarina frowned at Jaden's comment and glowed for a second. A second Sarina appeared next to the original one.

Jaden blinked. "…Okay, so she's a ninja banshee."

Her friends face-palmed to the best of their abilities.

* * *

"Since I'm the one who summoned you, I'll go first." Sarina 1 said as she drew her card. She Added it to her hand and selected another card in her hand

"I play Silver Spirit-Ukyo[800/600] in attack mode!"

"Ninja cronies, ninja move, ninja card…at least we know the theme of her deck." Jaden said with a strained smiled. Aster shook his head in disbelief.

Sarina selected two more cards and placed one of them in face down.

"Next, I'll set a card facedown and then I play the spell card, Full Moon Mirror! Then, I end my turn."

An ominous looking egg appeared over the duel field, along with a blue sky and moon above it.

"My move!" Jaden drew a card and added it to her hand. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian [1000/1000] in defense mode! Then, I place one card face down and end my turn."

Sarina 2 drew a card. "I play Silver Spirit-Sakyo [600/800] in attack mode! Next, I place one card face down and end my turn."

Aster drew a card. "I play Destiny Hero-Captain Tenacious [800/800] and set one card face down. I end my turn."

Sarina 1 drew a card. "I activate Mirror Route, which lets my Ukyo to attack you two directly!"

Jaden and Aster gritted their teeth as their Life Points dropped down to 7200.

On her next turn Jaden activated Polymerization and summoned Flame Wingman [2100/1200] and attacked Ukyo, but Sarina countered with her Mirror Bind Magic Card, destroying Flame Wingman and Captain Tenacious. Two counters appeared on the Full Moon Mirror. Both Aster and Jaden attempted to revive their monsters with their respective Mirage cards, but their cards were destroyed again by Mirror Trap after Ukyo attacked them directly again. Two more counters appeared.

Sarina 2 attacked directly with Sakyo, dropping the teens Life Points to 6600. She activated Mirror call which allowed her to add Mirror Bind to her and as long as Ukyo and Sakyo were on the field. She then set down two cards and ended her turn.

Aster grimaced as he drew a card. "I play Destiny Hero- Doom Lord [600/800] and activate his effect, which removes your Sakyo from play for two turns!"

Sarina 1 activated a card. "I activate Silver Spirit Redirection and remove your Doom Lord from play since he tried to use his special ability!"

Aster frowned. "I activate D-Spirit and summon Destiny Hero-Fear Monger [1000/1000], then I discard my Destiny Hero-Blade Master to increase the attack of my Fear Monger by 800."

"Alright!" Jaden cheered. Aster gave a small smile, causing Jesse to bristle slightly.

"Now, I attack your Sakyo with Fear Monger!" Sarina's Life Points lowered to 6800 as another counter appeared on the Full Moon Mirror. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Sarina 1 drew a card. "I sacrifice Ukyo to summon Magic Mirror Spirit-Nayuta [2600/1400]! Now, I'll attack you directly thanks to my Mirror Route!" The Life Points lowered to 4000.

Jaden drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards! Next, I activate Polymerization and fuse my Elemental Hero Wildheart with my Elemental Hero Necroshade in order to summon my Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman [1900/1800]! Thanks to the fact I Special Summoned him, his Special Ability kicks in! I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and then select another monster from your graveyard and special summon it to your field, and I choose your Ukyo, which unfortunately lets Sakyo come back too. Oh well, because Necroshade is in the Graveyard, I can summon an Elemental Hero without any sacrifices and I choose Bladedge [2600/1800] from my hand!"

"Alright Serge!" Hassleberry cheered.

"Three honks for Jaden!" Syrus added. (1)

"Next, I activate De-Fusion and separate my Shaman to get Wildheart and Necroshade back. Since Wildheart is unaffected by traps, I can attack Sakyo without activating Mirror Bind! Then, I'll have Necroshade attack you directly!" Sarina's points dropped to 5200. "Then I'll have Bladedge attack Ukyo!" Sarina's points dropped to 3200 as three more counters appeared on the Full Moon Mirror.

Sarina 2 set down two cards and ended her turn.

Aster drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed!" (2)

"HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE THAT CARD?" Jesse yelled at Aster, but was silenced by a look from Jaden that asked him to be quiet. He pouted as best he could and obeyed.

"Anyway, I tribute my Fear Monger to summon Destiny Hero Double Dude!"

Sarina 2 activated one of her face-downs. "Not so fast, I activate Soul Mirror. By discarding Mirror Bind, I can summon Sakyo , who in turn summons Ukyo!"

"I'm not done yet! Next, I equip my Double Dude with D-Chain, giving him 500 extra attack points!"

Sarina 1 had Sakyo attack Double Dude, which activated D-Chain and inflicted 500 points of damage to her, lowering her points to 2200. Two more counters appeared on the Full Moon Mirror.

"I activate Buried Soul Talisman, which destroys your Double Dude and Special Summons Magic Mirror Spirit- Asogi in defense mode." Sarina smirked as one more counter appeared.

Aster sighed. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Sarina 1 drew a card. "It's all over for you two now! I tribute Nayuta and Asogi in order to summon Dark Creator [3000/1000]!"

Jaden put her hands in a T-shape. "Okay, timeout! Why is it whenever someone duels against someone evil in this game and has a turning point in their life because of it, the baddie always has a card with 3000 attack? I mean, look at Yugi when she first dueled Kaiba, or when I dueled Crowler when applying for Duel Academy-"

"We get the point. As I was saying, thanks to the ten counters on my Full Moon Mirror, I can discard it to activate Infinite Fiend Mirror. Now, I can a Dark Creator Token for every remaining monster space that I have open, each one of them having-"

"Let me guess, 3000 attack?" Jaden drawled.

"Jaden, could you be quiet?" Aster groaned.

Jaden and Aster grunted as Dark Creator and the tokens attacked.

Aster revealed his face down. "I play Elemental Recharge, which gives us 1000 Life Points for each Elemental Hero on our side of the field." The Life Points rose to 7000 which cushioned the attack, lowering the Life Points down to 3700.

"Next, I activate Dark Creators effect! For every monster destroyed, you both lose 700 Life Points!"

Jaden faintly felt her eye twitch when the resulting Life Points were 1600. She drew a card, which prompted Sarina 1 to activate another card.

"I play Return Talisman, which gives your side of the field a Return Token."

Sarina 2 attacked the token, lowering the Life Points to 900.

Aster drew a card, which caused Jaden to whine about not getting her turn. "Since Double Dude is in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon two Double Dude tokens, and I tribute one token to summon Destiny Hero- Dasher [2100/1000] in Attack Mode. Next, I tribute my second token to increase its ATK by 1000! Now, I attack your Dark Creator!"

Dasher attacked, but Dark Creator's special effect of not being able to be destroyed in battle activated. Sarina 1 then destroyed Dasher, leaving Jaden and Aster with only 200 Life Points.

"Aw man! They can't lose! I don't want to have to run on gasoline for the rest of my life!" Syrus whined. (3)

"And my hips are going to stay huge forever!" Hassleberry and Syrus hugged each other and sobbed. (4)

"I see you aren't so worried, Jesse." Emerald Turtle commented.

Jesse shrugged. "I know Jaden will win this. She is better than Sarina…and if she does lose I get to cuddle her for the rest of eternity."

Topaz Tiger raised an eyebrow. "Instincts getting to you, kid?"

Jaden drew a card and felt something nuzzling her. Jaden looked over to see Neo-Spacian Dark Panther.

"Panther? What are you doing?" the brunette questioned.

"I got a message from Dasher, if you're willing to listen."

Jaden nodded dumbly. To everyone else except Jesse, she appeared to be spacing out.

"Due to Dasher's effect, I play Neo Spacian Dark Panther! Thanks to my feline friend's little ability, he can copy the stats and effects of your Dark Creator!" Panther melted and morphed into Dark Creator, summoning Dark Creator Tokens with his new form. "Next, I sacrifice two tokens to bring out Elemental Hero Neos and fuse him with my Panther in order to summon Elemental Hero Dark Neos [2500/2000], and thanks to his effect, Dark Creators effect is negated!"

"What?" Sarina 1 gasped.

"That's impossible!" Sarina 2 countered.

"Now, I'll attack your Dark Creator with one of the token we have on our side, but since they have the same ATK Points, they destroy each other, destroying your other tokens, leaving room for Dark Neos to attack you directly!"

Sarina screamed as her Life Points hit 0. She fell to her knees as the holograms disappeared.

* * *

"WHAT? You mean Sartorius isn't responsible?"

Sarina shook her head. "He became mad for power after talking to this hooded man. He started going on about seeing the Light after that man's visit. I beg of both of you, please save my brother!"

"We will, Sarina." Aster vowed.

Sarina bowed her head. "Though he is my brother, I am no longer safe. He will get rid of me in his current state of mind-"

"-Which is why I will grant you and your Light Brigade asylum in my home town. Sartorius will not be able to reach you there." Jaden said with a wink.

Everyone cheered as their various friends came walking out of the Kaiba Dome, followed by Sarina and the Light Brigade. They all ran over and started asking questions at a mile a minute. Syrus was content in Jasmine's embrace while Jim hugged the life out of Hassleberry. Jaden pulled out a bag of Red Vines and started munching. Aster raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hungry, sue me!" Jaden growled. Everybody laughed and muttered how things would never change.

Jesse groaned and held his head, a little dizzy. Bakura took notice of this and prodded him.

"Are you okay kid? You seem a bit tired." Bakura asked Jesse.

Jesse smiled, a devious thought sneaking into his head as he shot a side glance to Jaden. "I'm a little tired." He then gave a large yawn and stretched his arms to emphasize his point.

One arm found its way onto Jaden's shoulder, earning a couple of stares, glares, and thumbs ups. Jaden however was oblivious to the entire thing. She was just focused on trying to get her friend back up and running.

"Is there anything I can get you Jesse?" Jaden asked with a Red Vine hanging from her mouth.

"I'll be fine-" Jesse yawned again, this time covering his mouth with his other hand. He then turned to Jaden with a wolfish grin on his face. "-right after I've had a Red Vine." He winked at her. (5)

Before he could the last bit from Jaden's mouth, the yami's and the hikari's had already taken a Red Vine from the bag and shoved it into his mouth.

Jesse frowned. "'Hanks, Id fink." He replied through a mouth full of candy. (6)

* * *

Chibi: Here is Chapter 11! I am running low on how to incorporate certain quotes to certain chapters, so they will come at random. At least you get your little knowledge tidbit of the day.

References:

(1) Actual 4kids quote

(2) Why does everyone in GX have a Pot of Greed? I mean, in the real life game, Pot of greed is a banned card and can't be used in an official tournament. If those rules applied in the anime, Jaden would lose half the duels in the show.

(3) Actual 4kids quote

(4) Actual 4kids quote

(5) A Very Potter Musical. Actually had a Red Vine and they are REALLY good!

(6) "Thanks, I think." said with a full mouth


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

_"The farther backward you can look, the farther forward you will see." –Winston Churchill_

Chapter Twelve: Why I Never Played With Dolls

Dorothy was currently scrubbing one of the lounges at an insane pace. She only had two hours before the students came back from their fall trip. From what she read in the emails sent to her, Jaden and her friends had a lot of fun. Her favorite part was the pictures they had taken. She looked over to a glass case and blinked a couple of times before turning to the fat tabby cat that was keeping her company.

"You know, Pharaoh, I was sure that there was a doll in that case."

* * *

Jaden stretched her arms over her head as she stepped off the boat and onto the docks of Duel Academy. "It's great to be back!"

Axel smiled as he came walking out behind her. "Yeah. Just think, in a couple of weeks, we get to go back to Death City for Christmas."

At the mention of Christmas, Jaden started jumping around cheering.

Everyone sweat dropped or gave a small chuckle. Jaden could be so amusing at times.

"C'mon! We got to get back to our dorm and unpack. Also, Dorothy said that my Dad sent me something that was REALLY cute and sent Haou something that she would really like!"

Haou sighed as she followed Jaden. "I like a lot of things, but I do adore some things like no tomorrow."

Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle materialized on the shoulders of their respective partners.

"Kuri kuri." Winged Kuriboh cooed. Jaden shot him a glance.

"What's wrong, bro?" Jaden asked as he hid behind her. Ruby trilled quietly as she tried to hide in Jesse's hair.

"There's a stranger in our dorm?"

* * *

The occupants of the Slifer Red dorm blinked. For once, their dorm was actually…CLEAN. Sure, Dorothy kept the place clean, but the dorm was immaculately clean. It was so clean that it was shining brighter than when the sunlight hit the White Dorm.

"It's blinding." Bastion commented.

"This place is actually…spotless." Syrus awed.

Jaden pouted. "I liked it the way it was before, the thin layer of dust gave this place some character. I will not miss the roaches and rats, however."

Everyone threw Jaden a sideways glance. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

A new voice broke the uncomfortable stares "Hello everybody! Welcome back!"

Everyone looked up to see a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a lolita dress. "I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you all!"

Hassleberry growled slightly as Jim fawned over the new girl. Jaden gave her a calculating look and shot a sideways glance to Axel, who returned it and nodded.

This girl wasn't human, or even alive.

* * *

"Whoa! Look at this spread!" Jesse awed at the food in front of them.

"You made this all on your own, Miss Alice?" Bastion asked, trying to be polite.

Alice nodded. "Yes I did. I wanted to make a good impression on you all!"

_Impression denied._ Hassleberry thought as her eyes temporarily turned to slits.

Jaden sighed as she took a bite of her food. She had to admit, it was pretty good. She put on a cheerful smile and turned to the new girl. "So Alice, what are doing in Slifer Red? I thought someone as cute as you would be in the Obelisk Dorm."

"Oh, I just transferred from East Academy. I saw what was going on in the Blue Dorm and the Yellow Dorm was a bit crowded, so I came here."

Hassleberry whispered something that sounded like 'I wished she had stayed' but went unheard. She then tightened the grip on her chopsticks as Alice started feeding Jim.

"So how is it?" Alice asked sweetly.

Jim gave a wide grin. "It's the greatest food ever! It's official, you're my soul mate!"

Bastion sighed in defeat while Hassleberry finally squeezed her eating utensils hard enough to snap them in half.

Jesse laughed. "Isn't that cute, my dear cousin is in love!"

He was then met by a bite to the foot by Shirley, a bowl of soup to the lap from Hassleberry, a glass of juice to the face by Mindy, a slice of cheesecake down the shirt by Jasmine, a leek stalk jabbed into his nostril by Haou, and a bowl of rice smashed into his head by Jaden.

"If that's how you're going to put it, then you won't get a sneak peak of what my Dad sent me and Haou! Sorry Alice, the food was really good, but we just lost our appetite."

"It's okay, really! I'll just put some leftovers in the fridge for you girls if you get hungry later!"

The group of females huffed and left the cafeteria. Jesse removed the leek stalk and looked around cluelessly.

"What did I say?" he asked the guys.

Axel replied to his question by slapping him upside the head. Jesse held the tender spot and looked at the muscular boy.

"What was that for?"

"For being a grade-A moron." Axel answered promptly.

* * *

Jaden groaned in her sleep as Winged Kuriboh fussed at her. Jaden murmured something incoherently about making Jesse pay for something before turning to rest on her other side. Finally, the winged fuzz ball gave up on his first plan and went to the bookshelf. He looked over the various reading materials before finding a particularly thick book entitled _Twilight. _He then floated back over to Jaden and got close to her face.

"…KURI KURI!" the winged menace screeched.

Jaden sat up and screamed when she heard the war cry and swore loudly as she was hit with Jasmine's favorite book.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Jaden yelled. Winged Kuriboh chirped a couple of times.

"WHO IS IN TROUBLE?" Jaden quickly started texting her friends via her PDA.

* * *

Jaden ran after Winged Kuriboh was he lead her deeper into the woods and towards a pond. Jaden's face showed a mixture of fear, anger, and worry.

_I hope they are okay._ She thought as she turned a corner. She gasped as she came upon Jim, Bastion, and Jesse propped up against a tree.

"Oh my gosh, guys?" Jaden called out to them. When they didn't react, Jaden ran up to them and shook them, getting reactions from Bastion and Jesse.

"Jaden! Did you find them?" came Syrus' voice. Jaden turned to see the rest of her friends running to her location. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I found them! Bastion and Jess are okay, but something is wrong with Jim! He is out cold, but he has this creepy love-struck smile…I think that he needs Shirley to bite him in the butt or Hassleberry to slap him."

She was stopped by a childish laugh. Jaden whipped around to the lake to see Alice on top of the walking towards them, her eyes glowing an eerie purple and a twisted smirk on her face.

Jaden stood up, her hand on her deck case and a scowl on her face. "Are you the one who did this?"

Alice chuckled. "Jealous that I made your little boyfriend into my new toy? I was getting lonely, but I finally found the new friends that I wanted. Now, that you are your little friends are mad at them, you don't want them anymore, right? Are you just going to throw them away?"

Jaden's eyes narrowed. "You did something to them didn't you? Just what kind of spell did you use?"

Alice shook her head. "I didn't cast a spell on them, Jaden. I merely used my soul wavelength."

Jaden started to walk towards the girl. "You're not human…show your true form!"

Alice started to giggle. That giggle turned into laughing, which then turned into cackling as a dark energy rushed out and behind Jaden. Jaden caught the doll that took Alice's place and looked behind her. The dark mass was starting to take shape. It was a doll on all fours, with blue eyes, brown hair, and two heads on either end of the body. It resembled some sort of demonic spider as it moved and gnashed its fangs.

* * *

"Burstinatrix." Jaden called as she tapped her deck case. In a flash, a set of large and thick bracelets appeared on her wrists, glowing red. The Chimera Doll turned an eye to her.

"Just what can those fancy bracelets of yours do anyway?"

Jaden smirked. "They can do this!"

Jaden leapt into the air started somersaulting towards the Chimera's back. The bracelets started sparking before Jaden was surrounded by a large ball of flames. "Flame Wheel!"

The Doll Chimera shrieked as the attack connected. The rear head made a move to bite Jaden, but the teen barely avoided the attack and flipped off the things back. She sniffed the air a couple of times and grimaced.

"I hate the smell of burnt ceramics. It seems so cheap."

Doll Chimera roared while Jaden gave a squeak and cartwheeled away from her current spot. "So she isn't affected by fire. Let's try some lightning, Voltic!"

The bracers disappeared and were replaced by a Buster Sword. Jaden winced at the amount of wavelength it required.

_Note to self, use Voltic when fresh._ "Alright, it's time to go Cloud Strife all over this thing!"

Jaden gave a war cry as she charged at the macabre play thing, but was hit back by an extra arm that shot out of it. Jaden landed against a tree while the Voltic blade was sent hurtling through the air. It came to a stop when it landed right next to Syrus, chopping some of his hair off.

Everyone watched as the Doll Chimera grew an extra set of arms and legs, causing it to resemble a twisted porcelain spider. Jaden twitched.

"'So Jaden, why do you like card games more than dolls?' 'I don't know dad, maybe because CARDS DON'T GO PSYCHO AND TRY TO KILL ME!'" (1) Jaden quoted as she scrambled away from the charging monster. The Chimera's teeth nick the back of Jaden's ankle, causing her to hiss in pain.

The Chimera licked its lips. "You're blood tastes pretty good. It's sweet, but has a dark and foreboding flavor to it. I can't wait to taste the rest of you!"

Jaden growled at the doll as her Black Blood emerged from the wound and wrapped around it. She stood up and put a hand on her hip, a stoic expression adorning her face. "Why are you doing this?"

The Doll Chimera blinked before answering. "I want people to pay. As more people here duel, the more darkness they create in each other. This causes them to throw away their cards like they are useless. From my case I would watch people duel and their anger grew. Their negative energy caused the darkness inside me to grow. Everywhere I looked, I saw people throwing away their cards like doll parts. That's when I realized that the world is a cruel place."

Jaden sighed and gave a nostalgic smile. "That's not true Alice. I mean, look at me, and look at my friends. From the little amount of time we have spent together, have we fit the stereotype? We are all just happy as clams."

"Again with food analogies, Jay?" Syrus sighed. Everybody laughed while Jaden crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the smaller teen.

The Doll Chimera reeled back from being called its pseudonym. It seemed to think a bit before smiling in a friendly way. "I guess you're right. As the Gentle Herald, I should have had more faith in you."

Jaden smiled as she tapped her deck case again. A scythe appeared before her and she grasped it, spinning it around a few times. "Will you allow me…to alleviate your pain?"

Alice nodded. "Give me your best shot!"

Jaden cupped a hand over her mouth and shouted at her friends. "This is what a Witch Hunter technique looks like, pay attention."

"I am ready to learn more about your civilization and its various rituals Jaden!"

Everyone turned to see Bastion with a pen and notepad in his hands, a very wide grin spread on his face. Jaden looked somewhere between disturbed and amused.

"…Bastion, what's with the face?" Jasmine probed.

Bastion turned to the red head, the same insane look on his face. "This is all in the name of science, my dear girl! If we can pinpoint the wavelengths that Jaden uses, just imagine what we can do."

"We can cancel out mild schizophrenia, slightly dissolve harmful personalities, and provide therapy 100 times better than what a normal human can do." Jaden shouted back in a monotone voice.

Bastion barely suppressed his squeal of excitement. He started writing down what Jaden had just said at a rapid pace as he bounced from one foot to another.

Atticus sweat dropped. "I think Jay-Jay broke him."

Jaden shook her head and took a deep breath. "Let's go Neos! Soul Resonance!"

The two souls started sparking and started to converge towards each other. Jaden could feel Neos' wavelength mingling with hers. Jaden tightened the grip on the hilt of the scythe and started giving another battle cry.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Jaden felt a slight twitch in the back of her mind. She leapt into the air and swung the blade back. The blade grew in size and started glowing. "WITCH HUNTER!"

The gang watched in fascination as Neos' blade cleanly cut through the Chimera's body. The ceramic limbs started to fall off in pieces. As they hit the ground, they dissolved into millions of shining particles.

As the main head disappeared, the gang could hear the faint whisper of 'Thank you' in the wind.

* * *

The next morning, the doll Alice had used as a medium was placed back in its case while Jesse and Jim returned to normal. The good news, it turns out that Alice was controlling the boys with her wavelength. The bad news, they could only be manipulated if they held some sort of interest in her, whether it be romantic or purely friendship.

"I'm still not forgiving you!" Hassleberry pouted as she walked away from Jim.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I might have said! Forgive me, please~"

Jaden sighed. "He really doesn't know how to talk to human girls, does he Shirley?"

The crocodile growled in agreement. She then started to hiss when Jesse came trotting over.

"Hey, um, Jay?" he started nervously.

"'Sup Jess?" Jaden answered in a nonchalant tone.

Jesse flinched at the tone, sighed, and looked down. "Look Jaden, whatever I did when Alice was around, I'm sorry for it. I thought she would be a good friend to have hang out with us so…"

"She accepts your apology."

Jesse looked up to see what appeared to be a chibi version of Haou resting on Jaden's head. (2)

"She's just grumpy that she was woken up in the middle of the night and then couldn't go back to sleep because of an adrenaline rush."

Jaden gave Jesse a tired smile. She then cupped her hand over mouth and yelled at the distraught Aussie.

"My step-dad said that each girl needs an escort. I'm with Jesse, Jasmine is with Syrus, Mindy is with Axel, Atticus is with an old friend of mine, same with Aster and Bastion! Go ask Hassleberry if you could be her escort!"

Jim perked up and ran over to where Hassleberry was. After a couple of minutes of talking, Jim was happily jumping up and down while shouting various cheers.

Jaden smirked as she got out a box of Pocky and started munching. "That couldn't have gone better."

* * *

Chibi: Here is Chapter 12! And Chapter 13 is the Christmas Party episodes. YAY! Well, this was my first attempt at writing a Soul Eater-like battle sequence, and my first time writing out Soul Resonance so it will suck muchly. Anyway, starting on the 21st, I will be out of state so no updates from me (Chibi) until the 27th or 28th. See you all in the upcoming chapters!

References:

(1) Just wait until she gets to the Dark World

(2) Think Ragnarok when he is in chibi form, but Haou


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

"_The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary. Men alone are quite capable of every wickedness." -Joseph Conrad_

Chapter Thirteen: A Very Soul Eater Christmas

"Okay! Is everybody packed up and ready to go?" Jaden cheered. Currently, Jaden and her friends that were not part of the Society of Light were walking to the ruins on the island.

"Yes Jaden, we are. You've asked that like three times." Bastion groaned. "This is why I didn't join you guys on your little hike first year with Banner."

"Yeah, then you missed getting tied up and almost buried alive in a dimension with three suns." Syrus drawled out.

Before the gang realized it, they were at the ruins. Jaden put down the small back pack she had and pulled out a small rectangular box. She opened it and pulled out a piece of white chalk, a piece of red chalk, and another of black. She tossed the white piece to Axel and the red piece to Haou. Then they started to draw a large circle with various symbols and writings in it. (1)

Jaden wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Well, we're done. Okay, everybody step into the circle."

Everybody stepped inside the circle. Jaden clapped her hands together before she slammed both of them down on the ground. The circle started to glow, which started to freak all non meisters and weapons.

Haou snapped her fingers, changing her regular clothes to ones of a flight attendant. "Please keep your hands and feet inside the circle at all times so that said limbs are not hacked off. The Book of Eibon and those who drew the circle are not responsible for any after effects such as nausea, dizziness, and other symptoms. Please keep all luggage in your sight at all times. Thank you for joining us for your Holidays."

* * *

"Okay Jaden, you messed up."

"No I didn't!"

"We are in the middle of a desert!"

"Well, we kind of have to walk…"

"I so want to kill you!"

Good news, the transport circle had worked. Bad news, they were half a mile from Death City and had to walk.

Jaden held her hands up in a placating gesture. "Look, a friend of mine is going to be here with a ride for us, so enjoy the warmth!"

"We aren't warm Jaden…WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF DEATH VALLEY! WE ARE BOILING!"

Before anyone could strangle the Slifer girl, a sound of a horn honking stopped them. In the distance, they could see a man with white hair on a motorcycle.

"SOUL! OVER HERE!" Jaden called out to the young man, waving her arms.

The man called Soul stopped in front of them. It was now clear that a cart was attached to the back of the motorcycle. Everyone started to pile their stuff into the back, giving Soul their thanks.

Jaden smiled and hugged Soul. "I missed you so much Soul! I'm so happy to see you!"

Soul ruffled her hair. "It's cool Jaden. We all missed you too. I wanted to come see you at school, but I was out on a mission and so the only available person we had on hand was Black*Star."

Axel heaved the last bag into the cart and jumped in. "Let's get this thing rolling! Lord Death said he wanted an immediate audience with us!"

* * *

Jaden sighed in content as she walked towards the DWMA. It brought back so many memories from her past.

"Over there is the coffee shop that Joe is so obsessed with, over there is Chupa's Cabras, and the large building in the center of town is the DWMA." Haou explained as she pointed out certain places.

"THAT SCHOOL IS HUGE!" Syrus screeched, causing Jaden to laugh.

"Get used to it Sy. Once we step on campus, Duel Spirits will be solid so you'll be able to see them too."

* * *

The GX gang stood in front of a pair of large wooden doors. Jaden sighed and pushed them open.

"Just a little warning for you guys. We are about to step into the Death Room. We cannot leave until Lord Death dismisses us." Jaden explained.

The teens nodded and followed Jaden inside. They found the room to be more inviting than they originally thought.

The walls and ceiling looked like it was the sky outside and the Tori gates gave it a country feel. They came upon a platform with a large mirror on it.

"Hello, Dad? Are you here?"

"JAAAADDDEEEEN~!" Came a loud cry. The next thing Jaden knew, a large black blur had tackled both her and Haou and was currently squeezing them in a hug.

The so-called back blur had a pair of floppy hands and a cartoon skull mask. There were no visible legs on the figure.

Axel poked the figure on his shoulder. "Um, Lord Death, I think that you're killing your daughters."

"Oh~?" The newly dubbed 'Lord Death' looked down to the two girls in his arms, only to find their faces turning blue. "I really should let go now then."

Haou and Jaden fell to their knees but quickly stood up and hugged their father. "We missed you so~ much Dad!"

Lord Death patted their heads. "I missed you more, my dear girls." He looked over to their guests. "Are these your classmates?"

Jaden nodded. "Yes they are!"

Lord Death nodded and turn to the perplexed group. "Since that is settled, I want to clarify one thing from Black*Star's report…"

Lord Death gave a dramatic pose and pointed his finger at the group. "Which one of you is Jesse Anderson?"

Everyone sans Jesse took a step back.

"Okay, the rest of you can leave~"

Jesse _felt_ his life flash before his eyes as he heard the doors slammed behind him.

* * *

Jaden twirled around once in front of the mirror in her home. Her outfit was pink and laced up in the front. There were bows on her upper arms, around her waist, her neckline, and on her ankles. She had two barrettes in her hair the shape of wings and a pair of small angel wings on her back.

"Looking good little sister."

Jaden turned around to see a young man with golden eyes and black hair with three white stripes in it. Jaden smiled and ran up to the new comer. She leapt into his outstretched arms.

"I missed you so much Kid!"

Kid smiled and hugged her tighter. "I missed you too, Jaden."

* * *

The GX gang were currently starring in awe over the interior of the DWMA. Jesse was still a little frazzled over the confrontation with Jaden's dad. He actually just wanted to thank Jesse for waking Jaden up.

All of the boys were wearing nice dress pants and button up shirts. The girls were wearing dresses or skirts.

Jasmine was wearing a thin strapped green dress that came down to her knees with black gloves and boots, gold bangles, and a white ribbon choker with a heart hanging from it. Mindy was wearing long blue dress with a darker blue sash around her waist with diamond jewelry. Hassleberry was wearing a yellow dress that came to her knees with a maroon under shirt, a choker, and brown shoes with gold sequin accents. (2)

"Enjoying the party?" Haou asked as she and Jaden walked over to them. Haou's outfit was mostly red and black, covered in mesh, roses, and lace.

"We're still trying to get over the size of this place." Syrus admitted.

Jaden smiled. "C'mon! I want to introduce you to the rest of Spartoi!"

Jaden dragged Jesse by his arm while the rest followed.

* * *

"Okay, you guys already met Soul and Black*Star, so here is the rest of Spartoi!"

Jaden pointed to a girl with oddly cut pink hair in a black strapless dress with some sort of creature on her head. "This is Crona, and the small guy is Ragnarok."

Next was a woman with long black hair in a black camilla kimono. "This is Tsubaki."

Next to Tsubaki was a man with long white hair with a little girl next to him. "Those two are Mifune and Angela."

Next was a young woman with mouse colored hair and a purple cheongsam standing next to a woman with short purple-blue hair. "This is my commander Maka! Also, the lady with the two different eyes is Yubel."

Haou continued introducing people. "The guy with the pointed hair and glasses is Ox and the guy with sunglasses is his weapon, Harvar. The guy in glasses in Kilik and the two kids next to him are his weapons, Fire and Thunder. Kim is the girl with pink hair in the white dress and the girl in the red dress is her partner Jackie. The tall girl in the long, white and blue dress is Liz while the blond in the short, white and red dress is Patty.

"Those two happen to be my weapons." The GX gang turned to see Kid. "Hello. I am Death the Kid, Jaden's older brother."

A woman in a very skimpy black dress bounced over. "-And I'm the cat witch Blair! The girl in the orange dress over there is Eruka and the really tall guy is Free! It's nice to finally meet all of Jaden's little friends~!"

"Back off Blair, I know you found a cat warlock boyfriend." Jaden groaned as she placed a hand on her forehead.

* * *

Jaden leaned on a rail as she aimlessly stared at the moon. The balcony had been decorated so that it had various streamers and holiday themed objects. Jaden smiled as she watched her friends interacting with the various meisters, weapons, and Duel Spirits. She sighed as her smile faded.

_I wonder if I will be able to see this again. _Jaden wondered. Her shoulders started to shake_. If what Yubel told me a couple of days ago is true, probably not._

She sighed in defeat as she turned around and put her head in her hands. She took a deep breath and let out a shaky sob. _I'm scared. I'm just so scared._

"Jaden?"

Jaden turned around to see Jesse with a panicked look on his face. He rushed over and grabbed her arms.

"Jaden, what happened?" Jaden bit her lip and looked away. "Jaden, please tell me."

Jaden gripped the front of the teen boy's shirt and buried her face into it. "I found out how my previous life died a couple of days ago..."

Jesse was taken aback a bit. "What happened?"

"…Yubel told me everything, since she was the guardian of my previous life. The past Jaden died sealing away the Light of Ruin. The cycle has been like that since the beginning of time; the Herald and the Light fight, then the Herald dies sealing the Light." Jaden looked up at Jesse. "I don't want to die!"

Jesse hugged Jaden closer to him and gently rubbed her back. "From what I read in the library, the previous you went out alone because she didn't want her friends to get hurt."

Jesse cupped Jaden's face and lifted it so that she was looking at him. "No matter what, we are going to support you Jaden. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven." (3)

"Is something wrong?"

Both teens turned to see Kid behind them. Jesse shook his head.

"Jaden felt a little dizzy so she came out here. I came to check on her."

Kid raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and accepted the excuse. He turned around and started walking back to the party. "By the way, you might want to look up."

The twin J's looked up to find a branch of mistletoe above their heads. The two teens gawked at it and blushed to the point their faces were the same color as heated steel.

* * *

"It's bad luck if they don't~" came a taunt. A loud smack sound was heard

"SHUT UP ATTICUS." The GX gang and Spartoi seethed from their hiding spot.

* * *

Jaden sighed and shook her head at their current situation. "Jess, we don't have to do this if you don't want to-"

The poor girl was cut off by Jesse being pushed by Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle, causing him to fall on top of her. When Jaden opened her eyes, she found Jesse on top of her.

Holding her in a protective embrace.

With his lips on hers.

When Jesse realized what had happened, he let go of Jaden and sat up, still on top of Jaden.

"Did that just happen?" Jesse asked, a little dazed.

Jaden nodded.

Jesse stared for a bit before he scrambled off of Jaden and helped her up. For the rest of the night, the two seemed to be inseparable.

That night, while Jesse was laying in his guest room, he suddenly jumped out of his bed and ran to the window. A loud shout of 'FINALLY' was heard all throughout Death City. (4)

* * *

Chibi: Okay, I know it is early for all the Christmas stuff but I won't be near for Christmas and just watched the Christmas episode of Glee so I am in the Holiday Spirit…and I REALLY wanted to type this chapter! Links to outfits on my profile! Please review, and tell me which parts you liked best in this chapter, or in any other chapter for that matter. See you all later~!

References:

(1) Think of the giant alchemy symbol in Lab 5 from Fullmetal Alchemist

(2) Look up Ruka from Fatal Frame 4

(3) Line taken from the chorus of "My Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…I thought it was romantic in a cute and cheesy way okay?

(4) I can only imagine that this is what all you Spiritshippers are thinking right now. You have no idea how many PMs I have gotten asking when these two were going to do this. You got what you wanted. Stop with the PMs asking me this.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

"_Imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the world." - Albert Einstein_

Chapter Fourteen: Mother

Jaden walked down the streets of Death City with her friends following her. Each one of the girls were wearing yukata with some sort of cute design while the guys wore ones with just a solid color. For some strange reason, Jaden wasn't wearing one.

'It doesn't matter if I wear one or not, she's just going to make me change' Jaden had explained to them before they left Lord Death's mansion. This brought a bunch of questions to mind.

"So Jay, just who are we going to go visit?" Syrus prodded. Jaden looked over to him and smiled.

"We're going to go visit my mom!" Jaden replied. Everyone nearly stopped walking or almost tripped over each other.

"How is that possible? I thought your mom…" Bastion trailed off.

Jaden looked back and gave a knowing smile. "Everything will be explained in due time, my friend."

* * *

"Watanuki, did you make the ice cream mochi, mochi rice cake cookies, melon and strawberry daifuku, cherry blossom cake, kazunoko, kuromane, gomane, kobumaki, dobumaki, kamaboko, namasu, fried shrimp, gyoza, soba, inari zushi, riceballs, giant sushi platter, green tea cakes, and fried tofu?" (1-8) asked a woman with long black hair and shining red eyes. Next to her were two little rabbit like creatures, one black with a blue gem and one white with a red gem, and two girls, one with long blue hair and another with short pink hair.

A boy with short blackish-blue hair and blue eyes in an apron, most likely Watanuki, turned to the woman "Yes Yuko, I made everything that you asked! Why in the world am I doing all of this myself? I thought it was just going to be you, me, the two Mokona's Larg and Soel, Himawari, and that blasted Domeki. Speaking of which, WHY I AM THE ONLY ONE COOKING ENOUGH FOOD TO FEED HALF OF MY SCHOOL?"

"Half the school~ Half the school~" cheered two girls, one with blue hair and the other with pink hair.

The woman identified as Yuko laughed and waved her hand back and forth. "Well, you work for me for one. Next off, we are going to have more guests."

The other two teens, a girl with long brown hair that was in two pigtails and another boy with dark hair and dark eyes stepped into the kitchen at that moment. The girl was Himawari while the boy was Domeki.

Himawari blinked. "Who else are we going to meet for New Years?" Domeki looked interested as well.

Yuko gave an all knowing smile. "In order to get more customers, I have shops set up in every major city, but they can find my other shops if they wish. The shop we are in right now is the main shop."

"That doesn't explain anything." Watanuki retorted.

Yuko chuckled before putting on a very cheerful smile. "It explains everything! We are going to one of the alternate shops to have New Years with my beloved daughters!"

The three high schoolers felt their jaws hit the floor. Domeki broke the silence. "Since when do you have daughters?"

* * *

"Well, here we are." Jaden announced. Her friends looked at the building in front of them.

The building looked like a traditional Japanese house, but had a bit of European influence such as the roof and the styling of the front door and second floor. On top of two spires on the roof were golden crescent moons.

"So this is where your mother lives? I thought you didn't have a mother." Jesse poked her.

Jaden turned to him and smiled. "I don't have a 'mother' per say, Haou and I have a Mama! C'mon, she's waiting!"

Haou smiled and walked up to the doors, opening them and allowing everyone to enter before entering them herself. She walked up to the threshold and took off her shoes. "Hey, Mama, we're here!"

"So Yuko, tell us more about your daughters." Watanuki was curious as to how a child of his employer would be like.

Yuko smiled. "She was the last 'wish' I truly granted with magic. I used to be just like a real witch, giving out good luck charms, curing illness, exorcisms, all for an equal price of course. However, I got a special wish one day. A woman wished to have a child, so I granted it but took away her ability to have any more children after the one I gave her. She became pregnant and had a daughter." Yuko's face darkened. "She took the child for granted. Called her a freak because of her abilities and locked her up. The little girl nearly died escaping and was brought to Death City, a town ruled by the Grim Reaper, which is where this alternate shop is."

"That's so sad." Himawari sniffed. "No wonder you see her as yours, you created her."

"You can't exactly create something out of nothing." Domeki snorted, but he was a bit sad as well.

Before Watanuki could explode, they heard the door open and the shuffling of feet. "Hey, Mama, we're here!"

The white rabbit creature and the black rabbit creature both hopped from their places and to the door.

"Haou and Jaden are here! Did you hear her Larg?" asked the white one.

The black one, Larg, nodded and ran faster. "I heard them Soel! Now we get candy!"

* * *

"MY DARLING LITTLE GIRLS!" Yuko squealed and brought both brunette girls into a large hug "I missed you two so much! I see you didn't put your kimono's on that is good. Maru, Moro, dress these two adorable dolls up!"

"They are humans Yuko." Watanuki stated blandly.

As Haou and Jaden were dragged away, Yuko smiled at her friends. "You have some questions for me, do you not?"

"Okay, let me get this straight. Jaden's dad is the Reaper, her 'mother' is an allied witch, and she has a handful of mixed nuts for brothers, sisters, and cousins." Jasmine finalized.

Yuko nearly choked on her sake from laughter. "I really like you all! Jaden needs to bring you over more often!"

Watanuki smiled. "It will be easy to cook for all of them. They all like very simple things."

Everyone was enjoying the blue-eyed boys food when Maru and Moro came running in. "We dressed the dollies~ we dressed the dollies~!"

They could hear Haou's annoyed voice. "For the last time we are not dolls!"

Haou stepped out first. She was in a revealing black kimono that hung off her shoulders and showed her legs as she walked. It was decorated with cherry blossoms and was lined in gold. Her obi was gold and had dark pink butterflies hanging from the black cord.

Jaden's kimono was less revealing. It was white and had a red cherry blossom patterns on the bottom and on the sleeves. The robe underneath was a dark blue and she had a maroon over-coat with pink cherry blossom petals decorating it.

Jim and Atticus laughed. "You're right, you're not a doll…you're a mannequin!"

"Do you want me to send you to the shadow realm?" Haou seethed.

"No…but we would love for you to do a dance and tea ceremony for us!" Atticus howled in laughter.

"That's it I'm killing him!" Haou screamed as she lunged at Atticus, her hands glowing a purplish-black color. Atticus quickly stood up and ran through the screen door. Haou then proceeded to chase him around the yard.

"Now I have to fix that~" Watanuki sobbed. (9)

After a while, Haou stopped trying to kill Atticus and everyone sat on the porch, waiting for the first sunrise of the New Year.

"Haou really needs a boyfriend." Jaden mused from her seat on Jesse's lap. Domeki laughed and ruffled her hair.

"She should wish for one, I'm sure that your mother will give you a special discount before the New Year. After all, in a few hours, the sun will rise."

Haou pouted at Domeki's statement and took a place on Jim's lap with Hassleberry.

"What are you doing, Sis?" Jaden inquired.

Haou rolled her eyes. "Jim is a good friend, so I will sit here. Don't worry Hassleberry, he's all yours."

Hassleberry and Jim blushed and sputtered while everybody else laughed.

"Hey, look!" shouted Mindy. "The sun!"

"Everybody make a wish and bring me some more business!" cheered Yuko.

"Mama…" Jaden sighed, jabbing her thumb at Watanuki. "Please be careful with your employee, I don't think he will be able to take it this time."

Watanuki shivered. "I get the feeling I will encounter twice as many spirits this year as I did last year."

Himawari smiled at her friend. "Don't worry Watanuki, Domeki will be there to protect you!"

Watanuki looked between cheerful that Himawari talked to him and depressed that he had to rely on Domeki for protection.

"I WANT MY SISTER TO COME BACK FROM THE SOCIETY!" Atticus yelled on the top of his lungs.

"I WANT MY DEEPEST DESIRE TO COME TRUE!" Watanuki followed his example.

"I want to become a good shrine head." Domeki stated in a voice slightly louder than usual.

Yuko started writing down the wishes as everybody in Death City started shouting them. She looked over to Larg and Soel who were getting a list of equivalent prices ready for her.

"We are going to have a good year everyone!" Yuko squealed. Watanuki sobbed at the fact that he knew what would come from Yuko's meddling.

* * *

Chibi: Since I skipped a bunch of the canon filler chapters of season 2 and only mentioned them, I decided to do at least one. Originally, Yuko was in my poll, but I really liked her so I took her out and decided to make her part of the main cast.

As for the poll, the character with the most votes will be in the sequel, the one with the second most will be in the final installment, and the one in third place will be in the last installment. Please vote in my poll, I have two people who have voted and until I get at least ten people to vote by the time I get to Heroine of Red (the sequel), so if you read this fic, I need you to freaking vote. I give you entertainment, so give be your feedback and opinion in the poll.

Please review, and tell me which parts you liked best in this chapter, or in any other chapter for that matter. See you all later~!

References:

(1) Daifuku- New Year's/Festival cakes. Mostly in fruit flavors like melon and strawberry

(2) Kazunoko- tiny yellow fish eggs. Like the tobiko you often find at sushi restaurants, kazunoko have a bite or crunch to them, however, the eggs are not loose. They are marinated in a broth of dashi, sake and soy sauce.

(3) Kuromane- (black beans) are soft and quite sweet, although you may notice a bit of soy sauce flavoring.

(4) Gomane- small sardines that have been dried and then finished in a sweet sauce of sugar, mirin, soy sauce and sake. These are rich in calcium and yes, you can eat the head

(5) Kobumaki- are nothing more than the umami-rich kombu rolled tightly and bound shut with a ribbon of gourd strip (kampyo). Often kombumaki are stuffed with salmon. This is also cooked slowly in dashi, mirin, sugar, and soy sauce.

(6) Dobumaki- looks like the tamago-yaki (egg custard) you often find in a bento box, but here it's made with a fish paste and has a sponge-like texture. It's quite sweet

(7) Kamaboko- a dense cake of fish paste, is red and white (traditional New Year's colors). You can often find thin slices of this on your soba

(8) Namasu- typically daikon and carrots pickled in vinegar

(9) Remember the New Year's episode of Fruits basket where the screen door kept getting destroyed? It's basically like that.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

_"Let us consider that we are all insane. It will explain us to each other. It will unriddle many riddles." Mark Twain_

Chapter Fifteen: Back at the Academy! The Genex Tournament Starts!

Jaden yawned as she flopped down on the roof of the school. The spring semester had started and yet there had been no fun activities since the winter break in Death City with her family.

She sighed as she sat back up and pulled out a journal. She got out a pen and started writing in it.

_I can't believe it is already April! I hope Watanuki liked his gift…well, winter break has come and gone, but everybody loved meeting the family. I think that my favorite part was New Years with Mama. She seems to really like my friends…I swear if she tries to 'hire' any of them I will take Watanuki away from her._

_Valentine's Day has also come and gone. Jesse can't get over that only girls give chocolates around here and that guys have to wait until March to give something to a girl. This year we didn't really have a White Day because of our local cult but the girls still got nice gifts. (1) _

_Okay, I know that I was assigned to guard Duel Academy and that I am to disband the Society of Light one way or another, but this is freaking ridiculous! I mean, almost half of the student body is part of this little group (most people here call it a cult, and I agree whole-heartedly)._

_Some students are caving in and actually WANT to join Sartorius and his little group. Unfortunately, Bastion caved in and joined because he wanted to and felt that it was the only way up in the world. Note to self: hit Aster upside the head for joking with Bastion that the only reason he was not targeted in the first place was because he wasn't seen as worthy enough._

_From what I have heard, Alexis and Chazz both have a new deck that they use along with their old ones. They don't respect their cards anymore. It has gotten to the point that Chazz threw away all of his Ojama cards. They seem to be happy staying with me, but I can tell that they want Chazz back._

_Chancellor Sheppard is supposed to come back today. We all really missed him. On that note, Slifer Red is holding a party because Crowler will no longer be the Chancellor and will have to go back to his old job. Many are relieved because now he has no power to try and exploit students for publicity._

_Seto has found out who has been pocketing our money. I have never seen such a bunch of angry parents on TV before. Despite Dad being able to leave Death City since Ashura is gone, he decided not to go since he might scare some people. He did say he would visit the man in his cell tonight, though. I would pay anything to have a picture of the man's face!_

_Anyway, I have to finish up here, Sheppard has some big announcement. See ya later~_

Jaden smiled as the letters on the page red glowed for a moment before turning back to black. She closed the journal and tucked it away before walking off to the assembly room.

* * *

"Greetings, everyone! Did everyone have a good break?"

"I am very thankful that Sheppard is back." Syrus smiled. Jaden smiled back and ruffled her friend's hair.

Hassleberry chuckled. "Anything is better than Crowler."

"Anyway, I have a special gift to you all!" The screen behind Sheppard turned on and revealed a giant blue circle with the letters 'GX' in the middle of it. "I give you the biggest tournament of this generation, The GX Tournament. Even as we speak, duelists from around the world are converging on this site. Students and professionals are welcome, and it starts today. Once there is only one duelist standing, he or she will be known as the Champion and earn eternal glory, as well as some credentials for the Pro-leagues!"

"Pros…like my brother?" Syrus whispered.

"I am so going to win this." Jesse and Jaden said at the same time. They looked at each other and gave playful glares.

"It will be easy to spot the winner. Each duelist will have a medallion. When they lose, they are to give up all of the medallions that they have. The winner of the tournament will have all of the medallions! I wish all of you good luck!"

"I have Rainbow Dragon on my side Jaden, how are you going to stop me? Haou can't participate since that would be cheating."

"Haou is actually helping out Mama for a while, and I have two things for you." Jaden held up two fingers. "The Spell Cards Prohibition and Soul Release."

Jesse paused before crossing his arms and pouting. "You are evil."

"Just because I control darkness doesn't mean that I'm evil!" Jaden wailed.

* * *

Everybody was outside talking about what Sheppard had said. They were trying to decide who they were going to duel first.

"So tell me, who's going to be your first victim?"

"I dunno, I'll just find the worst duelist in the school."

"No doubt. I got my sights set on the short kid with the blue hair."

Jaden and the crew were looking at their medallions, trying to figure out who they were going to duel. Some of them scooted away from Jaden, afraid that she might try to duel them first.

Syrus sighed. "I hate tournaments. How am I supposed to do this?"

"I have a plan." Everyone turned to Aster. "Just wait for someone to gather up all the medallions and then duel them. Easy pickings if you ask me."

"Not all of us are Pros, Aster!" Mindy pouted.

Jaden gave a smarmy look towards the silver haired duelist. "He's just trying to impress a girl he met over the break."

Aster blushed and sputtered. He extended his arms and started growling. He would have strangled Jaden had it not been for Jim and Axel.

Jaden chuckled. "So, who's up first?"

Hassleberry raised her hands in front of her. "I'm not dueling you! I'll try someone-" She stared at Syrus and smirked. "-who I know I can beat."

Syrus started to back away. "Just who would that be?"

It was then that the GX gang realized that nearly everybody in the school had surrounded Syrus.

"Um...this is just great." Syrus whined.

Hassleberry leaned in. "Truesdale, what do you say?"

"That's easy!" Syrus turned and started to run. "HELP~!"

The crowd started to chase after Syrus leaving behind the GX gang minus Hassleberry who had taken off after the shorter Ra.

Jaden smiled and laughed. "It's time for us to get our game on! This is going to be the greatest thing ever!"

* * *

"I stand corrected."

Our favorite Slifer was currently sitting on one of the docks, a fishing pole in hand. Jaden had anime tears streaming down her face. "Nobody wants to duel me~ Why won't anybody duel me~?"

Jesse, Axel, and Jim spotted the girl and walked over. Jim poked the upset girl. "How are you doing Jaden?"

"GO DIG UP SOME DINOSAURS, FOSSIL-BRAIN!" Jaden screamed at the cowboy, her head seemingly larger than usual. (2)

Jim jumped back. Axel laughed. "Let me guess, no one wants to duel you?"

Jaden immediately went back to her tiny self, crying. "They run away when I ask them~"

Jim carefully walked back to Jaden and put a shaky hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Jaden. Nobody wants to duel us because we're the Champions of our school too."

Jesse got into a thinking pose. "By the way has anybody seen Adrian?" (3)

Jaden stopped crying and scratched her head in thought. "That is a very good question Jess."

Axel shrugged. "Last I heard, his father had to get some surgery done so they needed him to come back and act as head of his company until his father recovers. He'll be back next year."

"Why do I not feel that comfortable with that information?" (4)

"Hey Jaden, look! Hassleberry and I got two medals now!"

Jaden turned to see Syrus and Hassleberry running towards her. She gave a half smile, trying hard not to blow up again. Before she could say anything, the sound of a plane landing was heard. Everyone turned to the source of the noise.

A plane landed on Duel Academy Island, drawing many looks from the four teens that were closest to it. It opened up to reveal an older teen with dark purple hair in a white outfit and a woman with long light brown hair in a nice suit top and skirt with a brief case.

"Finally, someone who doesn't know me!" Jaden squealed in glee as she ran to the plane. Everybody sighed and followed her.

Before Jaden could challenge the teen, Sartorius beat her to it, earning a select collection of swears.

The teen dressed in white, now identified as Prince Ojin of Misgarth, was facing Sartorius. Both of them had their duel disks activated. If Ojin won, he would get Aster's Destiny Hero's. If Sartorius won, he would get the briefcase which contained the activation keys for Misgarth's new satellite.

Jaden pouted from her seat at the fact that Sartorius beat her to Ojin. "I swear I will beat that Sartorius, even if I have to get Yubel to go Freddy Kruger on him."

"Calm down Jaden, Master Sartorius was just quicker." Jaden turned to see Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion.

Chazz smirked and crossed his arms. "Just where is your spirit, Slacker?"

Jaden felt her eye twitch. "I got a spirit finger in mind for you, Chazz. Wanna see it doubled?" (5)

The woman, who was previously identified as Linda, blushed from the implied gesture and bit her fist to keep her laughter in check.

Ojin drew a card. "Since I am the guest, I will go first. I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Next I activate the Spell Card, Cost Down. So, I discard Rivalry of Warlords in order to lower the levels of all the monster cards in my hand by two levels, letting me summon my Satellite Cannon [0/0] without tributing. Next, I equip my Satellite with the Equip Spell Charge, increasing its attack to 2000! Next, I play Mischief of the Goddess to skip the rest of my turn to go straight to my next one, and since I didn't have an End Phase, Satellite Cannon does not gain 1000 points. Now, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Limiter Removal to double my Satellite's attack points." Ojin smiled and pointed at Sartorius. "Now, I attack you directly!"

"Not so fast, my prince. By sending my monster, Arcana Force XIV- Temperance to the graveyard, I can negate your attack."

Ojin set down a monster. "I play Satellite Base [0/0] in defense mode.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Intervention of Fate. Remember, this is still your turn. By discarding it from my hand, I can activate another Spell called Ace of Swords. The card will spin and you just have to tell it to stop, and if the blade is pointing downwards, then I can choose one monster on your side of the field to inflict damage to you."

Ojin waited a few seconds before yelling stop. The blade was pointing downward.

"I'm sorry, Prince Ojin, but you lose. I choose your Satellite Cannon!"

Ojin fell to his knees as his Life Points hit zero.

"Was that a-" Axel started.

"That was a Zero Turn Kill. Since it was Ojin's turn the entire duel, Sartorius technically never had a turn." Bastion explained before walking away with his leader and fellow Dorm members.

Jaden narrowed her eyes at Sartorius as he was handed the brief case.

"Do we have a war on our hands, my lady?" Axel inquired.

Jaden nodded. "It seems so, my friend, it seems so." The brunette duelist then deflated as she flailed around. "I still didn't get to duel anyone~!"

Axel patted Jaden on the head to calm her down. "I would prefer to do some information gathering, so I could duel you." (6)

Jaden turned around to Axel. "Do you really mean it?"

Axel nodded. "Don't think that I'll go easy on you."

Jaden's eyes turned into wide, watery, glittery, brown orbs. She clasped her hands together and sniffed. "You are the kindest person I know Axel…" (7)

So ends another eventful day at Duel Academy. (8)

* * *

Chibi: Here is another chapter of my most popular story! If my muse, plot bunny, and math are correct, we have about 9 or 10 more chapters before Heroine of Red, so 9 to 10 more chapters left for you all to vote!

Please review, and let me which part of the winter break you liked best! See you all later~!

References:

(1) They are in Japan, despite this being the dubbed version. It is a tradition for girls to give chocolate on Valentine's Day and guys give them a gift on White Day, which is on March 14. Since Jesse is from Europe (in the original Japanese) or America (in the 4kids dub), this would seem a bit strange for him.

(2) Big Head Jutsu. Used by extremely mad anime characters everywhere to emphasize anger at something.

(3) I haven't written about since…Chapter 2 or 3?

(4) Season 3 readers. If you didn't read the note in the Domino City chapter, then you will have no idea what is going to happen. If you are a fan and watched Season 3, then congratulations, you have learned the meaning of third person omniscient POV. Oh Jaden, what I have in store for you…please note that the only reason my stories will be rated 'M' will be because of blood and gore.

(5) As you can see, Jaden is suffering from Duel withdrawal

(6) Just add in the duel they had in Season 3

(7) Watch Hetalia Episode 32 to see what the eyes look like.

(8) Closing statement from _Raymscreator_'s _Yu-Gi-Oh GX Abridged _series. May he rest is peace.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

_"Without heroes, we are all plain people and don't know how far we can go."-Bernard Malamud_

Chapter Sixteen: The Rise of Ra and the Skeletons in the Closet

It was a quiet day at Duel Academy. The Genex Tournament was starting to get interesting as the Pro Duelists were starting to arrive. Many of the students had fallen victim to the Pro Duelists or the Society of Light.

Now where were our merry band of heroes you ask?

They were currently lazing around under a tree.

Hassleberry was sleeping against Jim. Jasmine was going over cards with Syrus. Mindy was getting some pointers from Axel. Aster and Atticus were nowhere to be found. Jesse was laying on his back looking at the clouds with Jaden lying next to him, holding up the medal she had won from Axel.

"I finally got to duel~ I finally got to duel~" she sang.

Jesse yawned. "Man this is boring. If I knew it was going to be like this, I would have stayed at North Academy."

Jaden stopped her little victory chant and looked over at the teen, raising an eyebrow. "You would rather be freezing to death studying than meeting me and being a part of something like this?"

Jesse started to panic. "Well, you see…what I meant was-"

He was cut off by the appearance of the Gem Beasts and Winged Kuriboh. Jaden sat up and patted her Duel Spirit on the head. "What's up with you guys?"

Before any of them could speak, the once sunny sky darkened and thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Huh, rain?" Hassleberry wondered. She had been woken up by the thunder.

"Aww~ and it was such a nice day." Syrus and Jasmine whined.

Just then, an eruption of fire came from a clearing a little ways away. A couple of people jumped from the sheer volume of the noise.

"I wonder who is dueling over there." Syrus commented.

As the pillar of fire became larger, the smaller Duel Spirits cowered behind their masters.

"Something wicked this way comes." Came a familiar voice.

Everybody turned around to see a familiar red-eyed woman with a blue eyed teen next to her. It was Yuko and Watanuki.

* * *

A woman with coffee brown hair sneered at her latest victims, a Ra Yellow student, her blue eyes shining.

"To think, the little monster that witch gave me all those years ago is here. I hope she lasts longer than this one."

* * *

Meanwhile, a helicopter landed on the Duel Academy landing pad. Three men walked out of the unmarked helicopter. One was a tall, thin man with long silver hair in a red suit with a frilled shirt and bolo tie. The second one was a stout young man with bunched up black hair, a large nose, large ears, and was in a suit without a tie. The third was another man with wavy silver hair, bright eyes, glasses, and a lab coat with a dress shirt and dress pants.

"Chumley is coming back for a visit?" Jaden asked in an excited voice. She was running towards the Chancellors office, her friends trailing behind her.

"Just who is Chumley?" Jim asked Syrus. The smaller boy smiled.

"He was mine and Jaden's roommate back first year. He graduated and got a job at Industrial Illusions designing cards."

Jaden burst into the room. In front of the Chancellors desk was here old roommate. She smiled.

"Chumley!" She cheered as she entered the room.

The taller boy took one look at Jaden and teared up. He ran towards the girl with his arms outstretched. "Jaden…you look great. I missed you!"

"I missed you too." Jaden replied under the pressure of Chumley's weight.

The long haired man next to Sheppard gave a shocked expression. "Who is that girl?"

"She was Chumley's roommate, Jaden Yuki."

Upon hearing the girl's name, the man brightened. He walked over and extended his hand for Jaden to shake. "So you're the infamous Jaden-dear that I have heard oh-so much about from Chumley. It is a pleasure my dear."

"Um, thanks." Jaden replied, clueless as to whom she was talking to. Before Sheppard could clear up things for Jaden, her left behind friends came bursting into the room. Chumley took notice of a handful of them.

"Syrus! Mindy! Jasmine!" he cried as he brought the three into a bear hug. Jesse laughed and made his way next to Jaden.

"Jaden, meet Maximillion Pegasus, the man who gave me the Gem Beasts."

Jaden blinked and looked back to the smiling man. Pegasus then took Jesse's hand and shook it vigorously.

"It is so good to see you again, Jesse-boy. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great sir! The Gem Beasts have taken a great liking to Jaden here!"

Pegasus looked back at the girl. "They have?"

Jesse nodded. "Yep! They are really close to her Duel Spirits."

"That's because you're close to her." Jim decided to add his two cents.

Jesse blushed and Pegasus laughed. "So, just how close are you two?"

Before Jesse could answer, Yuko decided to cut in. "Little Jesse-boy over there happens to be dating my dear daughter."

Jesse was praying for the earth to just swallow him.

* * *

"The Winged Dragon of Ra has been stolen?" Jaden gasped.

Pegasus nodded and motioned to the third man in their party. "This is Franz, one of my card designers."

Franz nodded in acknowledgement. "I am afraid that this is my fault. I fell in love with a woman and gave her a tour of the company. She stole Ra after knocking me out. I am willing to take on full responsibility."

Pegasus turned to Sheppard. "You need to put this tournament on pause for the time being, or else people might get seriously injured."

Sheppard nodded and went to make the announcement. Pegasus turned to the distraught Franz and assured him that it wasn't his fault.

Yuko walked forward and brought out a dowsing crystal. "I think I may know where we should start."

* * *

Everybody followed Yuko deeper into the forest. Despite being surrounded by people, Jaden felt scared and alone. She walked a bit faster so that she was closer to Yuko, who put an arm around her shoulders.

_My poor Jaden, I am so sorry. This is all because of my selfishness. _

Yuko's train of thought was cut off by a ball of fire hurtling towards them. Yuko sighed as she pulled out her fan and dispersed the fire ball with the flick of her wrist, creating a gust of wind with her fan in turn.

"Just what is the Dimension Witch doing on this dinky island?"

Yuko narrowed her eyes at the voice. "I came here at first to try and get back the rest of the missing students from the abandoned dorm, but I think that defending my daughter is higher on my priorities list, Silvia."

The owner of the voice stepped out into the clearing, causing Jaden to retreat further into her true mother's embrace.

The woman, Silvia, was of an average height and of an average build. She was wearing a red suit jacket and skirt combo with a black silk shirt and red heels. On her wrist was an eerily glowing black bracelet that was shaped like a snake. She had a deck case with cards, but no visible Duel Disk.

"Your daughter? Don't make me laugh, Yuko. You gave her up." Silvia sneered.

"S-She had a good reason!" Jaden defended. "She didn't want me to grow up with the fear that she would leave me all alone if her time was ever unfrozen again! She wanted me to have a normal life! But she sees now that a life of fear was better than one of pain."

Yuko's gaze on her daughter softened. "Jaden…"

Silvia frowned, then smiled. "So you want the little freak back, go ahead and keep her." She let her eyes lock with Jaden's "Just know one little thing Jaden, you will always be alone."

Jaden growled. "That's not true!"

"It isn't? Who was the one who waited for hours for me to get home? Who was the one who would shut herself in her room and talk to spirits because everybody was afraid that if they won a game they would end up hurt or killed?"

Jaden said nothing, her eyes covered by her bangs. Silvia smiled, but it faded as Jaden unbuckled the top of her shirt and revealed a glowing crimson butterfly.

"Silvia, I challenge you to a blood game." Jaden practically roared at the woman. Silvia gave a confused look. "Don't play dumb, I know you're a minion of Medusa, the bracelet proves it!"

Silvia smirked as her outfit changed to a tight fitting sleeveless top, a skirt with shorts underneath, and tight fitting long black socks that lacked covering on the heels and toes. (1)

"I accept, will you be supplying the battlefield?"

Jaden turned to Jesse. "Can I borrow a Spell Card?"

* * *

Silvia looked around at the battlefield. "Ancient City- Rainbow Ruins, I thought as much."

Everybody that was present for the Blood Game proclamation were sitting in the stands watching. With the exception of Yuko, who was sitting calmly with her hands folded in her lap, the crowd was looking around at the arena.

"Yuko," Watanuki questioned his boss. "Just what is a 'Blood Game' anyway?"

Yuko gave Watanuki a somber look. "A 'Blood Game' is a fight to the death."

Everybody gasped.

* * *

Jaden sneered and tapped her deck case. "Necroid Shaman."

Jaden extended her hand and grabbed hold of the staff that appeared in front of her. (2)

Silvia smirked and extended her hand. A sword appeared. It was a gold sword with a pair of wings on the quillian. There was an almond shaped ruby on each side.

Jaden's eyes widened. "You dared to try and become the meister of an Egyptian God! You're not even a meister!"

Silvia smiled. "Thanks to this little bracelet, I am!"

Jaden charged forward and jumped into the air. She spun her staff a few times before ramming it down towards Silvia's skull. Silvia gave a bored look and blocked with her sword.

"You really think that some toothpick can beat Ra?" Silvia forced Jaden off and sliced the staff, almost cutting it in half. Jaden held each half in shock before dismissing it. She tapped her case again and summoned The Shining, who transformed into a wrist launcher.

Jaden seemed to punch the air, when in reality, she was sending out needles made of energy. Silvia dodged and trust her blade forward, shoving Ra into Jaden's shoulder. She quickly pulled it out and slashed across Jaden's chest before kicking her in the stomach, sending her flying to the ground.

Silvia sauntered over to Jaden and picked her up by the head. "This is why I didn't want you anymore. You were weak, pathetic, needy!" Jaden groaned. Silvia sighed. "To think that I thought that you would make a good witch, but I digress."

"So…I was right…you were a real witch…" Jaden chuckled. "To think that the doctors called me insane."

"But...there is one good thing about your pathetic self..." the woman stated, her face twisting into an insane grin. Silvia's foot remained resting on Jaden's head, pressing down.

"Your crying face, Jaden! It's so feeble, pitiful, and pathetic... and I love it!" Silvia giggled insanely. Jaden groaned in pain before looking at Silvia with hate in her eyes.

"What are you going to do!" Silvia hollered, throwing Jaden against the stone wall once again. Jaden screamed out in pure pain as her body thwacking against the walls. "Scream! Cry! That's all you ever do anyway!"

An idea came to Silvia "That's right, Jaden. Ask your Dad for help…if you say 'In the name of Lord Death', then why don't you call for him?"

Jaden weakly tapped her case a third time and summoned Woodsman, whom she then rammed into Silvia's arm, causing her to let go of her former step daughter. Jaden flipped back a couple of times before dismissing the knife and summoning the sniper gun, Rampart Blaster. She fired off a few shots that Silvia ran from.

_Wait a minute._ Jaden looked at Ra and realized something. There were tears coming from the rubies. Ra's crying.

"I'm impressed that you could do all of that after losing that much blood!"

"I've had loving people to train me." Jaden hissed.

"Loving people? I find that ironic. You, loving people?" Silvia shook her head in disgust. "Have they ever said that they loved you back?"

Jaden faltered slightly. "T-They don't have to say it! I know they love me!"

"All you do is give Jaden, and show mercy! You never had the guts to take what you wanted. You just expected it to fall into your lap!" Silvia appeared in front of Jaden and slashed her hands, causing her to dismiss Rampart Blaster.

"Have you ever done anything with your own strength? You're all alone! Without the others, you're useless! Just a stupid coward who can't defend herself or even protect the ones she loves without some sort of help!" Silvia screamed as she brought Ra down.

"You can't do anything by yourself!"

Jaden heard the screams of the small crowd, but didn't care. She still had an ace in the hole. She gripped her first, which was now crackling with electricity.

Blood splattered onto the ground.

* * *

Jaden's fist was ground into Silvia's stomach, crackling with her wavelength. Silvia coughed up another mouth full of blood.

"You're wrong…I can do things by myself, but sometimes I can't help but ask for help. The people I love… they do the things they do because they care… and I will protect them because I love them!"

Jaden used her free hand to grab Ra and jumped back from Silvia.

"You're not fit to be a mother, much less a meister."

Jaden took a deep breath. _Please, Ra, help me._

Jaden's eyes snapped open as the blade started glowing. "Okay, we got Witch Hunter…"

Silvia stood up and rushed towards Jaden. "I will kill you! Your death will be celebrated by witch kind for years to come!"

The wings on Ra's quillian glowed white and grew larger. "Here we go! GENIE HUNTER!"

Jaden slashed through the air a few times, but Silvia jumped back, dodging each slice. She smirked.

"Looks like you missed."

"No." Everybody looked at Axel. "The Genie Hunter cuts through anything evil, even if you dodge, it will still foolow and cut you!"

A large cut appeared on the arena and the ruins started to fall, which earned a 'Sorry Jesse!' from Jaden. Silvia looked down to see that she had been cut in half. Her body started to dissolve into particles of black.

"You may have beaten me, but you will never beat Medusa or Salieri!" she shrieked.

"You're right…I won't beat them…" Jaden then shot a chilling look that people had named the 'Haou Glare' at her. "I'll kill them!"

* * *

"I'm really glad you came by Chumley, and thanks for the card."

Chumley, Pegasus, and Franz were boarding the helicopter to go back to Industrial Illusions. Jaden was currently covered in bandages and resembled a mummy.

"You're welcome Jay, but sorry about what happened. It was so not 'licious." Chumley trailed off.

"Remember what happened last year Chumley?" Syrus joked. "This is normal for us."

Everybody shared a laugh and waved good-bye as the helicopter flew off. Then a beeping sound came from Jaden's PDA. Jaden took it out. She read over the message and started screaming at the helicopter.

"Jaden…what happened now?" Watanuki was a bit afraid to ask.

Jaden glared into the distance. "I got a message from Chumley."

"What does it say Serge?" Hassleberry inquired.

"It says to 'Watch out for Slender Man' and stuff." (3)

Jaden felt the stares coming from the people around her. "That thing is freaking real! It haunts both mine and Haou's nightmares! We barely escaped him when we went to Germany!"

* * *

That night, Jaden showed them footage from one of her missions that she had taped. Nobody said a word as they looked from the TV to the window to each other.

"…Who wants to stay together tonight?" Jim broke the silence. Nobody disagreed and ran to their rooms to get their belongings for the night.

* * *

Chibi: So here is the last update until I get back of my most popular story! If my muse, plot bunny, and math are correct, we have about 9 more chapters before Heroine of Red, so 9 more chapters left for you all to vote!

Please note for the poll, the character with the most votes will be in the sequel, the one with the second most will be in the final installment, and the one in third place will be in the last installment. Please vote in my poll, I have three people who have voted and until I get at least ten people to vote by the time I get to Heroine of Red (the sequel), so if you read this fic, I need you to freaking vote. I give you entertainment, so give be your feedback and opinion in the poll. You can vote up to three choices.

Please review, and let me which parts of the story you liked best! See you all later~!

References:

(1) Think Envy from FMA

(2) Think of the staff that Necroid Shaman has on his card

(3) Just…look it up…stupid internet meme… Now it has a song!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

_"Light thinks it travels faster than anything, but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always gotten there first, and is waiting for it." Terry Pratchett_

Chapter Seventeen: Masquerade

Jaden yawned as she walked the trail up one of the island's few mountains. She reached into her pocket and felt the medal that she had, the one she got from Axel, and the three she had gotten from the fight with Sylvia.

"I don't get this. We've been looking for an opponent for two HOURS and yet we have nothing to show for it." Axel huffed.

Jim was equally irritated. "I hear ya mate. I only have two medals so far, same with Hassleberry and Syrus, but Jaden and Jesse both have five medals."

"It's not my fault that people want to ante duel me for my family." Jesse grumbled.

Jaden smiled. "Not to worry guys! I overheard that there are duelists up here, and I'm looking at one right now."

Syrus started to panic when Jaden looked at him and activated her duel disk. "Get your game on Syrus!"

Hassleberry laughed. "That jacket fits you perfectly, Private. You're as yellow as they come."

Jaden then got an idea. "How about I duel both of you?"

Hassleberry squeaked and jumped behind Jim. "But I'm too scared!"

It was then that pink cherry blossom petals started to fall. Everyone watched them as they fell with confused looks.

"Just what is this?" Syrus asked.

"It's my grand entrance!" came a new voice. Everyone turned to see a man dressed in traditional kabuki clothing (1), complete with make-up and wig.

The man put his hands on his hips. "Alright, five minutes to show time, and playing the part of my next victim is you."

Jaden quirked an eyebrow. "Anyone know who that guy is?"

Hassleberry shrugged. "That would be a negative."

Syrus decided to end the confusion. "Get with the program. His name is Orlando, he's a Pro."

"I knew I've seen him before." Jesse mused. "He's the only known actor turned duelists in the world."

"I am a household name! Just what rock have you lot been living under?" Orlando huffed.

Jaden scratched her cheek. "We live in Slifer Red, that should explain everything."

"I am a dueling artist! The only Broadway Actor turned duelist in the world!" Orlando started to go on a rant about his history which got an 'isn't that nice' from some.

Jaden jumped to the front. "I've got to duel this guy!"

Orlando stopped what he was doing and crouched down, pointing at Jaden. "Alright then. The girl in the red costume, what is her stage name?"

"It's Jaden." Jesse rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Very well, 'Jaden' will have the honor of battling me. But before we start, would like some blush or a bit of concealer for those blemishes of yours?"

Jaden barely contained her laughter. "Nah, I'm okay. Get you game on, Orlando!"

"Not a bad opening line from one so inexperienced."

"Ready Orlando?" called Jaden from her side of the field.

Orlando scoffed. "A master of the performing arts is always ready!"

* * *

"Jaden can beat this guy, right?" Jesse questioned.

"I sure would hate to see her lose to a clown." Jim stretched out as he sat to watch the duel.

"Don't worry guys! I duel to improve my game and have some fun! I mean, why duel if you don't have fun once in a while?"

"You duel to have fun?" Orlando seemed shocked. "Dueling is supposed to be art, not something you do at the last minute."

Jaden tuned out the rant when she saw two figures out of the corner of her eye. "Isn't that Crowler and Bonaparte?"

Hassleberry tilted her head in confusion. "What are they doing here?"

"My Mahjong group is never going to believe this!" Bonaparte said as he started typing on his PDA.

"Front row seats to an Orlando show, I have been a fan of his for years!" Crowler shared the same enthusiasm.

"We should get pictures with him-"

"-For our blog!"

"Our Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor know how to blog. We are all doomed." Syrus shivered.

* * *

"Take your seats, everyone, the show is about to start!" Orlando drew a card. "William Shakespeare once said 'All the world's a stage' so let me welcome you to my world! I activate the field spell Kabuki Stage- Big Bridge. Next, I summon Yoshitsune the Goblin Beauty [800/800] in Attack Mode. I end my turn."

Jaden nodded and drew a card. " Not bad Orlando, but what is a play without a hero? I play Elemental Hero Sparkman [1600/1400] in Attack Mode. Next, I Attack your Beauty! Go Sparkman!"

"Sorry, but I activate Yoshitsune's special effect. By switching her into defense mode, it cannot be destroyed while in defense position. Now, I can special summon Armed Samurai- Ben Kei [500/800] thanks to my Kabuki stage."

Jaden sighed. "I end my turn."

Orlando smiled. "I switch Yoshitsune into Attack Mode. Next, I equip Ben Kei with the spell Monk Halberd, increasing his attack by 500. Next, I activate Dramatic Pose, which decreases Sparkman's attack by 500 by increasing the attack of both my monsters by 500. Now, I'll have Ben Kei destroy your Sparkman!"

Jaden shielded herself as Sparkman was destroyed, her Life Points now 3600. "I won't be defenseless for long! I special summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in Defense Mode thanks to your Big Bridge."

"Sorry, but according to the card, monsters must be summoned in Attack Mode" Jaden looked dumbstruck. "Now, thanks to Ben Kei's equip spell, I can attack again. I think I will destroy your new hero, Then I'll attack you directly with Yoshintsune. I'll activate the field spell Kabuki Stage- Cherry Blossom Mountain and summon Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer [300/600], and I'll equip her with the Magic card New Year Drum."

Jaden grit her teeth as her Life Points settled to 1800. She drew a card. "Something is on my mind right now."

"What is that?"

"Well, I totally understand why your fans love you. You put on a great show. The thing is, what is the point?"

"Ignore the stage slacker!" cried Bonaparte.

"Does she not know whom she is speaking to?" Crowler was outraged.

"I activate Polymerization and fuse together my Elemental Hero Avian with my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman [2100/1200] in Attack Mode. Now, I'll attack your newly summoned Shizuka!"

"No you don't! Thanks to Shizuka's effect, my Life Points increase by 600. Now, thanks to New Year Drum, instead of Shizuka becoming the target, I can special summon Battle Claw Fox [800/800] to become the new target."

"That may be, but thanks to my Wingman's effect, you also take damage equal to your monster's attack!" Orlando now had 2500 Life Points. "I play De-Fusion and bring back Avian and Burstinatrix, both in attack mode. I attack Shizuka with Bustinatrix!"

Just like before, Shizuka's effect activated thanks to Cherry Blossom Mountain. Another Battle Claw Fox took the damage, lowering Orlando's Points to 2200. Jaden apologized to Burstinatrix as she was destroyed by the effect of the other monster. Jaden set down one card and ended her turn.

Orlando drew another card. "I play the Magic card Pot of Greed and draw two more cards. Next, I send Cherry Blossom Mountain to the grave to activate Kabuki Stage – Rough Seas from my deck. Next, I activate its effect and add a monster to my hand from my deck." Orlando then shuffled his deck. "Now, I tribute Shizuka and Yoshitsune so I can summon Genghis Khan- The Emperor Dragon [2800/2300]. Now, Emperor Dragon, attack Avian!"

"I activate my face-down Feather Storm, which swaps your Emperor Dragon's Atk and Def with each other, lessening my damage." Jaden was now at 500 Life Points.

"Tell me something Jaden, just what is the secret to your dueling strategy?"

Jaden shrugged. "I just believe in my deck and hope for the best. I am aware that you are beating me, but I'm not really upset about it. I just live in the moment."

"So, you're spontaneous, how amateur. I hope you can actually put on a good finale."

"You bet I can!" Jaden smiled and drew a card. "I special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman [800/1200] and drew two cards due to his effect. I activate Rough Seas effect and add a monster to my hand." Jaden shuffled her deck. "Now, I activate Miracle Fusion, so by removing Flare Wingman and Sparkman from my grave from play, I can summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman [2500/2100] in Attack Mode. Thanks to his special effect, he gets 300 attack points for each Elemental Hero in my grave, giving him a total of 3400! I attack!"

"I activate my face-down Thousand Strings! It negates your attack and reduces the Attack Points of all face up monsters on the field to zero."

Jaden blinked as all the monsters were wrapped up in what looked like spider webbing. She shivered.

_Calm down, Jaden. Arachne is dead, Maka killed her. Get you head in the duel._

Jaden took a deep breath. "I play Quick Summon, so by tributing my Shining Flare Wingman and Bubbleman, I get to summon Elemental Hero Neos [2500/2000], who isn't effected by Thousand Thread! Now, Elemental Hero Neos, attack Genghis Khan!"

Orlando shielded his eyes as his dragon was decimated. The impact of the blast caused Orlando's wig to fly off, and his Life Points to hit 0.

"That's game!"

* * *

"I hate tragedies, they are always so depressing." Bonaparte mumbled as Crowler packed their picnic items.

"I know, we didn't even get to see a victory dance!" Crowler groaned.

"You're not that bad of a duelist Jaden, for one so young." Orlando commented.

"Same to you Orlando! You're pretty cool yourself!"

"So Jay, why did you panic with the thread card?" Syrus asked.

"She has arachnophobia, and a severe case of it." Axel answered. Jesse nudged him and pointed to Jaden's leg with a raised eyebrow, causing Axel to laugh a bit. "Though, I can see that she is perfectly comfortable with the really hairy one on her leg right now, wait that's not hairy those are baby-"

Axel was cut off by Jaden screaming (2) and running around like a maniac as Jesse tried to get the spider off. (3)

Jim blinked at the scene in front of him. "With those lungs, the Sheila could be a pretty good opera singer."

Orlando laughed as he put his wig back on. He looked down to Syrus, who had tugged on his sleeve.

"So Orlando, think we can see your victory dance?"

Orlando smiled and nodded. "I would be honored."

* * *

Chibi: So here is chapter 17…I can't believe the fic is this long already…anyway, I go back to school starting Monday and updates will come slower, so please be patient with me! Until then, read the chapters, review, vote in the poll (come on people, I need to know your opinion! If I don't get 10 voters by the time this fic ends, then I will just use the first three with the most and make some people who didn't vote unhappy.), read Descendants of Darkness on mangahere for more details, play Devil May Cry, watch and support Yu-Gi-Oh, lobby to get CardGamesFTW back on YouTube, and don't give the authorities a reason to come after you. See you all later!

References:

(1) Kabuki- Classical Japanese dance-drama. It is known for the stylization of its drama and for the elaborate makeup worn by some of its performers. Most members of kabuki theater are male, so it is customary for males to take female roles.

(2) Think Krillin's scream in DBZ Abridged by TeamFourStar, but a bit higher in pitch. I love those guys!

(3) Since Jesse uses an insect deck in the manga, he will collect bugs as a hobby here. Jaden is fine with it, but she freaks out if she sees the spiders, then kills them if they are not part of the collection. Then Jesse gets sad because he has lost a would-be part of his collection.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

_"But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep." -Robert Frost _

Chapter Eighteen: Of Light and Darkness

It was the day after Jaden had dueled Orlando and had vanquished the evil that was the arachnid. She had yet to duel that day and was currently sewing a project that she had been working on.

_Like Dad always says, get a hobby to pass the time. This is actually kind of fun!_ Jaden then swore as she stuck her finger with a needle. She started sucking on the wound and shot a glare towards Axel, who was laughing at her misfortune.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all fun and games until someone starts bleeding."

"Hey Jay!" Jaden turned to see Jesse jogging towards her. He had a worried look on his face. "Have you seen Syrus? I think that he's missing!"

"I'm okay." Everyone turned to a trash can running towards the stairs they were sitting on. "How can you be so calm?"

"Syrus, what are you doing?" Axel sighed as the shorter boy peaked out of his hiding place.

"Shhhh! Or they'll find me!" Syrus squealed.

Jaden felt her jaw drop. "What are you doing, Sy?"

As Syrus began his long winded explanation as to why he was hiding, Jaden spotted some movement in the bushes. She narrowed her eyes and walked over to the offending foliage.

Syrus started to panic and shake as Jaden reached into the leafy plant. He then nearly had a heart attack when she squealed loud enough for the entire island to hear her.

"I can't believe that Kaiba actually accepted my idea!"

* * *

Chancellor Sheppard chuckled when he heard Jaden squealing. He looked over the new policy that the female Slifer had proposed to Seto Kaiba during the school trip.

_From this moment on, all teachers and students who have children are allowed to bring them to Duel Academy for the Day Care Program. Tuition for students will be raised if this is the case to pay the Caretakers, but the children will get an education and have food and lodgings provided for them._

Sheppard looked over the list of new arrivals.

First was a girl with long hair and glasses: Carly Carmine.

Second was a boy with spikey orange hair and grey eyes: Crow Hogan.

Third was another girl with red hair and brown eyes: Akiza.

Fourth was a boy with blond hair and purple eyes: Jack Atlas.

Last was another little girl with spikey black hair that was streaked gold with blue eyes: Yusei Fudo.

It was that moment that Crowler and Bonaparte rushed in. "Chancellor Sheppard! Are you alright? What is going on?"

"Yeah! We thought we heard Ms. Yuki!"

Sheppard smiled and showed the profiles of the new students. "She has every reason to be happy right now, gentlemen. Her Day Care Policy was passed!"

Both men lit up. Crowler snatched up the student profiles. "So, who are our new students?"

Sheppard smiled again. "Our new students happen to be Jaden's step-children!"

Crowler then tried to commit suicide via jumping out a window.

* * *

"…Serge, why are those kids here?" Hassleberry asked the ecstatic brunette, all thought of Chazz dueling a pro gone out the window.

Jaden smiled and pushed the kids in front of her. "Everyone, as you can see, my Day Care Policy kicked in! I want you all to meet Carly, Crow, Akiza, Jack, and Yusei!"

Jim smiled and crouched down at the kid's eye level. "Well are you just the cutest little lot! How do you know Jaden?"

Crow smiled and pointed to Jaden. "She's our mom, duh."

Jesse gave a mortified expression as he looked between the kids and his girlfriend, the later of who was laughing like she had heard the world's funniest joke.

"Don't worry Jess; she's just their step mom. Jaden was sent to investigate the Zero Reverse incident that happened in the newer development of Domino city six years ago. She found Yusei in an escape pod and found Jack, Carly, and Crow among the ruins of the development. Akiza is a kid Jaden found on the streets, but we think that she is a runaway."

Jaden shot Axel a look. "Akiza is my daughter no matter what Brodie. I strongly suggest that you refrain from such accusations. No matter where these children came from, they are my little angels!"

"If that is how she acts with foster children, I would love to see how she would act with her own blood children." muttered Jasmine to Mindy as they walked off. Mindy laughed and cooed about how she couldn't wait to be a godmother.

Jaden turned back to Hassleberry. "What were you saying, Hassleberry?"

Hassleberry blinked before it dawned on her. "I remember now! Chazz is dueling some Pro Duelist!"

Jaden blinked in shock. "This I've got to see!"

* * *

Jaden winced as Chazz attacked his opponents Marshmallon. It was a cute monster she knew was in Kouyou's deck and didn't deserve such treatment.

"I can't believe that Chazz took out a Pro." Hassleberry said in awe.

"Yeah, he has been unstoppable with those White Knight cards." Aster grimaced.

Chazz scoffed at his beaten opponent and walked towards Jaden, who narrowed her eyes and pushed her children behind her.

"What happened here? Raid an orphanage for cheerleaders?"

"My Day Care Policy was passed. These happen to be my step-kids."

Chazz thought about the last comment for a moment before smirking. He grabbed Jaden's arm and pulled her forward, much to the protests of her friends and family.

"We duel tomorrow, slacker. I win, I get your medals, your family will become servants to Master Sartorius, and you become his bride."

"Why don't we duel right here and now?" Jaden growled, ready to jump on Chazz so she could rip out his throat and show it to him. Nobody threatened her kids.

Chazz smirked. "I want a challenge, so I suggest that you build your deck up and provide me with a good show."

* * *

That night, Jaden attempted to build a deck, but it was just a repeat of what had happened the year before when she was going to duel Chazz in the Inter-School Competition. She knew her babies meant well, but they were a bit too eager to help.

"You need to use Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"No! Mom needs to use Blackwings!"

"Fortune Ladies are better, Crow!"

"No way! Plants are the best!"

"Stardust Dragon is the coolest!"

Jaden sighed. It was times like these she wondered just what kind of errand Haou was running for their father with an old guardian of theirs.

* * *

(Meanwhile, on some random island in Europe)

"I LOVE THIS JOB!" Haou cackled as she shot down another demon. She glanced over at her partner and gave him a thumbs up, which he returned.

"You're doing great, babe!" the man yelled over the chaos.

(Back at Duel Academy)

* * *

Jaden yawned as she started running out of ideas. She then looked over at the old Ojama cards that Chazz used to use, a light bulb coming on.

The morning came and Chazz waited impatiently for Jaden to show up. He gave a growl of frustration when she finally showed up.

"Just what on Earth took you so long?"

Jaden gave a shrug and smile. "I had to get a few things, like a babysitter."

"We're not babies!" came Jack's indignant cry. He then pouted and tugged on Jesse's pant leg. "I'm hungry. I want some Blue Eyes Ice Cream. (1)"

"I'll get you some after lunch." Jesse said in a cheery tone. "Why don't you go duel Yusei? Or do you like her and don't want to make her cry?"

Despite the last bit being in a teasing tone, Jack growled and kicked Jesse in the shin, which prompted him to get a threat of a spanking if he didn't apologize immediately from Jaden.

"I play my White Knight Swordsman [1200/1200] in Attack Mode and set one card face down. I end my turn."

"I play Elemental Hero Sparkman [1600/1400] in Attack mode. Next, I play the Magic Card Good Hero and summon Ojama Yellow [0/1000] to the field, and thanks to Good Hero, he gains 300 Attack Points for every Elemental Hero on my field! Now I'll have Sparkman attack your White Knight and Ojama Yellow attack you directly!"

Chazz fell over as his points fell to 3300. He got back up. "I summon White Knight Lancer [1500/0] in Attack Mode, and thanks to White Knight Swordsman's special effect, any card with White Knight in its name gets a boost of 300 Attack Points! Now Lancer, attack Ojama Yellow."

Jaden's points dropped to 2500. "I activate Over Limit! By paying 500 Life Points, I can bring back Ojama Yellow!"

Jaden smiled as she drew a card. "I summon Ojama Green in Defense Mode [0/1000] and switch Sparkman to Defense Mode as well. I end my turn."

Chazz drew a card. "I activate my face down card, Tribute to the Doomed! So, by discarding my White Knight Swordsman, I can destroy your Sparkman! Now that White Knight Lancer has a power boost from my Swordsman, I attack Ojama Green and you still take damage because I have a trample!"

Jaden now had 1000 Life Points left. "I summon White Knight Gardna [800/2000] in Defense Mode."

"You forget about my Over Limit Chazz! I bring back Ojama Green!" Jaden now had 500 Life Points.

"My turn! I draw! I summon Ojama Black in Defense Mode! You ready guys?"

"Ready when you are boss!" the Ojama Brothers cheered.

"Alright! I activate Ojama Delta Hurricane and destroy all of your monsters!"

"I use my Magic Card The Sealed Gates and by removing my Swordsman, Lancer, and Gardna from the Graveyard to summon the strongest monster in my deck, White Knight Lord! Since I still have one Swordsman in the Graveyard, my White Knight Lord gains 300 more Attack Points! I know why you're doing this Jaden! You're just jealous of the power that Master Sartorius gave and now you want me to stop using it by having me use my old cards! Well guess what? I'm not falling for it!"

"Oh Chazz, you're worse that I thought." Jaden gave him a slight look of pity.

* * *

"Chazz just played his strongest monster, and the worst part is that it's still his turn." Jim commented.

"Now what?" Axel wondered.

Syrus took a couple of steps forward from his current position. "You can always hide in a trash can."

* * *

"Hey dork, I will admit that you almost had me fooled there that I was brainwashed. But now I know why I joined the Society, to cleanse the world with the power of light!"

"It's official, we lost him." The Ojama brothers groaned.

"You really think you can cleanse the world? What a joke! You're a total slob! If you want to cleanse something, then do your laundry for once!" Jaden snarled in disgust.

"Say what now?"

"You heard me, you used to clean up spill in the cafeteria with your old jacket, and let me tell you, it stinks of freaking tuna fish!" Jaden was on the verge of murder.

"Never mind that now! That was the old Chazz! Now, White Knight Lord, attack Ojama Black!"

* * *

"This isn't good. Mom only has 100 Life Points left." Carly whimpered.

Yusei gave a determined look. "Mom will win this, you'll see."

Jaden drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards! Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse Ojama Yellow and Ojama Green in order to summon Ojama Knight [0/2500]. Now I activate his effect and place two Ojama Grandparent tokens on your side of the field, which makes it so you can't use two of your monster spaces!" Jaden bit her fist to keep herself from laughing at Chazz's antics and behaviors towards the Ojama Grandparents. "Next, I activate Shield Attack to switch his Attack and Defense Points! Now, Ojama Knight, attack White Knight's Lord!"

Jaden pouted when White Knight's Lord didn't take any battle damage but played Mystic Wok, which allowed her to tribute Ojama Knight to gain its Attack Points as Life Points, giving her a total of 2600. "I activate Ojamadala and bring back Ojama's Yellow, Black, and Green. I end my turn."

"Alright Mom! You got some back-up!" Akiza cheered.

Jim ruffled her hair. "Did you expect anything less?"

Chazz drew a card. "I activate Infernal Gauntlet to destroy a monster on the field for each one I send to the Graveyard. Then I activate Stray Lambs and gain two Lamb Tokens [0/0]. I use Infernal Gauntlet to destroy a Lamb Token and Ojama Black!" Jaden was down to 1300 Life Points. "I then tribute my last Token to destroy Ojama Green and have White Knight's Lord attack Ojama Yellow!"

"Why in the world is Chazz bothering himself to deal with those small fry?" Aster wondered.

Hassleberry growled. "That Chazz! He just makes me so mad that-" Hassleberry roared in frustration and kicked the trash can that Syrus was hiding in, sending the glasses wearing boy rolling down the hill.

Chazz ordered his Knight to attack Ojama Yellow, but Jaden had a trick up her sleeve.

"I use Over Limit and bring back Ojama Yellow!" Jaden was down to 200 Life Points.

"Just what is it with you and these freaks?" Chazz shouted.

Jaden sighed. "These so called freaks are your friends and I'm here to make you remember that!"

Chazz snarled. "Why would I care for that little pit stain anyway?"

That was when Jaden felt something inside of her snap. "WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO YOURSELF? ARE YOU SO FREAKING PATHETIC THAT YOU ARE ACTING THE WAY THAT SOMEONE TOLD YOU TO ACT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRONGER AND MORE INDEPENDENT THAN THAT! YOU OWE MOST OF YOU FREAKING CAREER TO THE OJAMA BROTHERS!"

Chazz groaned and clutched at his head. "I'm not listening! I'm not listening!"

"Here's something that might help you!" Jaden outstretched her hand, a red skull glowing on her forehead. "GENTLE DARKNESS MIND CRUSH!"

* * *

(Meanwhile in Domino City)

Yami Sennen was currently eating lunch with his friends when he froze in mid-bite of his burger.

"Yo, stupid pharaoh, what's wrong?" Marik prodded.

"I sense that the lighter half of MY apprentice has used Mind Crush…I am so proud."

(Back to the duel)

* * *

Flashes of various images passed by Chazz's eyes. He clutched at his head as they became faster and faster. When he opened his eyes he looked around.

"Where am I? What are these cards in my deck?"

"Alright! Jaden got through to Chazz!" Axel high-fived Mindy. This caused Jasmine to look around.

"Where is Syrus?"

"Jaden? Why are we dueling? And why are my lame monsters on your side of the field?"

"Welcome back Chazz!"

"…Wait a minute, you stole my deck didn't you?"

Jaden and Ojama Yellow fell over. "Don't you remember anything? After you were defeated my Sartorius, he brainwashed you and we've been trying to get you back ever since. That entire deck you're using is a gift from Sartorius as a proof of your loyalty to him and his Society of Light."

"The last thing I remember was losing a duel to Sartorius in a duel and then nothing…someone hand me my black jacket!"

Crow padded over to Chazz and handed him his old jacket. "Thanks, but who are you kid?"

"Crow, get back to Jesse. Uncle Chazz and I are talking right now."

"Okay Mom." Crow ran back over to where Jesse was while Chazz started to point at Crow and did his best impression of a fish.

"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN GONE?" Chazz screeched.

"I'll explain later, Chazz." Jaden said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Whatever, but I think it's time I showed these kids what a real duelist looks like! Anyone know what time it is?"

Syrus resumed his hiding spot behind Aster, but this time, he was covered in leaves. "I have no clue!" He cheered as he pumped his fist.

"It's time to Chazz it up! I activate Cemetery Change! So I pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all the monsters on the field and switch our graveyards." Chazz walked over and he and Jaden switched Graveyards.

"I better get Sparkman back." Jaden threatened. Chazz 'hmphed' as he turned around and went back to his side of the field.

"Now, I activate Infernal Transaction to put White Knight's Lord on your side of the field and get a spell card from my new Graveyard. Now, I activate Ojamadala and bring back the Ojama's for 1000 more Life Points." Chazz now had 1300 Life Points.

"Alright! Great to have you back Chazz! Now since it's my turn, I'll have White Knight's Lord destroy Ojama Yellow." Chazz now had 1000 Life Points.

Chazz drew a card. "I activate the Magic Card The Goblin Negotiator, which allows me to negate one attack from my opponent's monster, but you get to draw a card."

Jaden drew a card. "I summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss [300/900] in Attack Mode. Now thanks to his effect, you get to draw a card, but I have to see it!" Chazz grumbled and showed the Card Silent Doom. "Since it is a Spell Card, I'll have Glow Moss attack you directly!" Chazz was reduced to 700 Life Points. "Then, I'll have White Knight's Lord attack Ojama Green!"

"Not so fast slacker! I activate The Goblin Negotiators effect!" Jaden shrugged and drew an extra card due to the cards effect.

Chazz drew a card. "Alright slacker, I play my Silent Doom to bring Ojama Yellow back from the Graveyard and activate Buried Destiny, so when a Spell card you have used is not in your Graveyard, I can use it and I bring back Ojama Delta Hurricane to destroy Glow Moss and White Knight Lord!"

"Unfortunately, because of Knight Lord's effect, you take 1000 damage." Jaden pointed out. Chazz swore silently as his Life Points hit 0.

As Chazz's Life Points hit 0, the holograms faded away. Jaden smiled and jogged over to the black haired teen.

"Hey Jaden, why didn't you take his medals?" Hassleberry asked.

Aster answered for the brunette. "Chazz really wasn't himself, so it really wouldn't be fair."

* * *

"…So that's what happened ever since I was brainwashed?" Chazz groaned as he covered his eyes with his forearm. All of the information was a lot to take in.

"Pretty much." Jaden said with a shrug. Then, a thought hit her. "By the way, has anyone seen Atticus today?"

Everyone jumped when they heard the door to the Slifer lounge slam open. They whipped around to see Atticus in his old Nightshroud attire, leaning against the door frame.

"Atticus! What in the name of Ra happened to you?" Jim shouted as he ran over to help his fallen friend.

Atticus weakly lifted his head. "Zane…he's back…and he isn't playing with a full deck if you know what I mean…"

* * *

Chibi: I know it has been a while but here is Chapter 18! Not only do we have the older versions of the original cast, but we have the chibi versions of 5Ds characters! Fear their cuteness! As you now know, CardGamesFTW is back, but Season 0 Abridged was removed from said account, as was at least three-fourths of the videos in the RestinPeaceRayms account. Please lobby to get them back, or download them to your Youtube accounts if you have them saved somewhere…I beg of you! This has to be the least amount of references that have ever been in a chapter for me.

References:

(1) In the 5Ds anime, Jack drinks Blue Eyes Mountain Coffee, which costs like $30 a cup in the anime. Since he is chibified here, he wants Blue Eyes brand ice cream


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

_"It doesn't matter who my father was; it matters who I remember he was."- Anne Sexton_

Chapter Nineteen: Parenthood

"Jesse, are you sure that you'll be okay looking after the kids tonight?" Jaden was currently dressed in her hunting outfit. It consisted of a short sleeved red shirt that covered her neck with a sleeveless white shirt that had a folded raised collar, a red ribbon woven into the collar of the white shirt. She also wore brown cargo shorts with a beaded belt, fingerless grey gloves with padding that went up to her elbows, red bandages on her shins that went down to her ankles, and black shoes.

"I'm sure, Jaden. I mean, you have a job to do and I have Jim to help me and Jasmine and Mindy are in the nurses wing with Atticus. What could possibly go wrong?" Jesse answered her with a reassuring smile. Jaden raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know about this…" Jaden trailed off.

"Jaden, you have to go and defeat a false Reaper. Jim and Jesse are more than enough to take care of not only the munchkins but Atticus too. Now, let's go have fun with Chazz, Syrus, and Hassleberry." Axel huffed as he started to push his superior out of the door.

Jaden gave a sigh of defeat. "You will text me if anything goes wrong, right?"

"Of course Shelia." Jim nodded.

"Okay, well, have fun with Daddy and Uncle, kids!" Jaden called out to the kids before Axel completely pushed her out the door and shut it.

Jesse turned around to the kids and scratched the back of his head. "So…what do we do first?"

Jim held up a piece of paper. "Jaden left us a list of stuff to do."

The group looked at the list of the things Jaden had left them. "The first thing is to have them eat some dinner."

Jesse looked around. "What do you feed a toddler?"

Jim smiled as he set a pile of junk food in front of the kids. "Dinner is served."

* * *

Jaden froze. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling that the guys had screwed up something.

"Wait for a minute, guys. I need to check in on the kids!"

* * *

Jesse felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and froze. He started to shake as he looked between the kids eating junk-food and the message on the phone.

**Did the kids eat dinner yet?**

Jesse panicked and typed up a lie. **Yes, they did.** _Jim I will kill you._

Jesse waited a couple of minutes before he got a message back. **What did they have?**

The blunette transfer randomly picked up some empty wrappers and read them to himself: Jelly Beans, Potato Chips, Mini Carrot Cakes, Beef Jerky, and Runts.

_I will definitely kill Jim later._ **They had beans, potatoes, carrots, some meat, and some mixed fruit.**

**Okay! Sounds a little carby for them but it will keep them full for a while. Good luck 'Daddy' :)**

Jesse curled up into a ball on his chair and started to rock back and forth. So many guilty thoughts were running through his head.

One, he lied to Jaden.

Two, he didn't know what it meant to give the children a 'balanced diet' that wasn't salts, sugars, greases, and fats.

Three, he was starting to fail as a father, and the kids weren't even his by blood.

If this kept up, he would call his parent via Skype for advice.

"What is the next thing on the list?" Jesse asked as he disposed of the empty wrapper and took out the now-full trash bag.

Jim took a look. "Now, we have to make sure they take a bath and change into their pajamas."

Jesse walked out of the room to get Dorothy for the next task.

* * *

Jesse sighed as he looked at the clock. It was still too early to put the kids to bed, but he would admit, they looked cute in their different colored one piece pajama suits.

"So…what do we do now?" Jim answered his cousin by turning on the television and slipping in a DVD.

"Just what do we have there?"

Jim smiled. "Something I stole off of Bastion before he joined the Society of Light."

Jesse turned back to the kids. "No matter what your Uncle Jim says, stealing is wrong." (1)

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the White Dorm)

Bastion freaked out as he started to throw things out of drawers and off of shelves. He wanted to show his Duelist Kingdom DVD to Sartorius, but it was missing.

"How could I have lost something that important and legendary?"

(Back at Slifer Red)

* * *

Yusei hugged the Stardust Dragon plushie that Jaden had made for her as she watched Yugi's Gaia the Dragon Champion take down Weevil's Great Moth. She was so engrossed into the duel that she did not notice Jack take her plushie until he shouted 'Yoink!' into her ear. Yusei pouted at Jack and started to run after her blonde friend.

"Give me Stardust back, Jack!" Yusei shouted as she ran after the boy.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Yusei. "No way, Yusei! Stardust is mine now!" (2)

Yusei growled and started to run faster. She was about to catch up to Jack when she tripped over a bump in the rug.

* * *

Jesse stared at his cell phone for what seemed like an eternity. The smallest texts of checking in and asking if he needed help was like a big, fat 'Rejected' to his heart and soul. He sighed. He couldn't even do something as simple as correctly feed a group of kindergarteners. Who was he kidding that he could someday raise his own child? He reached for his phone, completely set on telling Jaden the truth, when he was interrupted.

Jesse's head shot up like a rocket and he ran just as fast when he heard Yusei crying.

Jesse picked up Yusei and hugged her, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. After a while, her cries died down. Jesse pulled her back a bit and gave her a shaky smile.

"Now, just what happened Yusei?"

* * *

Jaden had found the fake Reaper and his avatar, Lucien. Lucien was a student from North Academy who had sold his soul in order to gain power and be the Genex champion, but Jaden could really see that Lucien actually wanted a stronger bond with his deck. She yelped and jumped out of the way of the fake Reapers scythe and parried with Elemental Hero Ocean, who was now in his trident form.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She called a time out.

"Hold on, that was me." Jaden checked her cell phone. "Oh my Ra, Chazz! Stop Texting me!" (3)

Ever since Chazz had returned to normal, Jaden would get multiple texts from Chazz asking questions about her life as a meister…and it was starting to get annoying. It was that moment that Chazz and the rest of Jaden's friends had finally caught up to her.

Chazz crossed his arms. "Did you get my text?" (4)

"Yes Chazz, I did." Jaden rolled her eyes in frustration. The fake Reaper and Lucien were sweat dropping in the background.

"…Well you didn't text me back." (5)

"In the middle of something here!"

* * *

Jesse reclaimed Stardust from Jack and had him sit in the corner for five minutes as punishment. Currently, he was chopping up some real fruit so he wouldn't feel as guilty as to not giving them anything healthy for the night. He stopped when he felt someone tugging on his pant leg. He looked down and smiled at the guilty party, Akiza.

Jesse wiped off his hand on his pants and crouched down to the red haired girls' level. "What's wrong Akiza?"

Akiza said nothing before bringing out her deck. "Will you duel me?"

Jesse smiled and nodded. "Let me finish making your snack, okay? I'm sure that my deck will love to make friends with yours!"

Akiza blinked a couple of times before smiling. She hugged Jesse and ran off to get her deck ready.

Jesse smiled at the cute scene, then squashed the urge to strangle Jim for ruining the moment.

"It seems that you are redeeming yourself."

"NO THANKS TO YOU, JIM!"

* * *

Jesse laughed as his one-on-one duel with Akiza turned into a six-way duel between himself and the rest of the kids. They were so focused on each other that they completely ignored Jesse and didn't bother to attack him most of the time. They regretted it when Rainbow Dragon was played. Akiza had her Black Rose Dragon, Yusei had Stardust Dragon, Crow had Blackwing Dragon, Jack had Red Dragon Archfiend, and Carly had out Brionac Dragon of the Ice Barrier. Jesse chuckled at their expressions when they realized that they had lost.

"I think that your Mom has some extra cards in her room that you can use…along with candy~"

Jesse laughed when he saw the kids run to the room Jaden shared with Hassleberry.

Akiza stayed behind and hugged his leg. Jesse crouched down. "What's wrong Akiza?"

"…You're my new Daddy, right?"

Jesse blinked a couple of times. "If your Mom decides to stay with me, then yes I am. Why?"

"…My old daddy called me a monster because I can make duel spirits real with my duel disk…"

Jesse listened to Akiza and how Jaden had found her crying in a park late at night after she had run away from home. When she was done, Jesse picked Akiza up and carried her to Jaden's room.

"I'll stay with you as long as you need me to Akiza, that is a promise."

* * *

Jesse tucked in the last of the kids and kissed them all good night before walking back to the lounge. He plopped down on the couch and gave a tired sigh. Just how could Jaden put up with these kids since they were babies anyway? He took care of them for a night as toddlers and he was dead tired.

"Just how do they cope without Jaden during the school year?"

"There is a woman named Martha who took care of them, but now she runs an orphanage in the Satellite Sector for those orphaned by the Zero Reverse Incident and other various reasons. We still visit her from time to time."

Jesse looked up to see Jaden staring down at him. She jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to the tired out teen, whom she then gave a mysterious smile.

"So, how was your first night as a teen parent?" Jaden asked.

Jesse started shaking. "I am so waiting for marriage before I have any kids of my own."

Jaden laughed. "I can't wait for them to be at least thirteen, that way I don't have to worry about getting them a babysitter and they can watch any younger kids running around."

Jesse gave a dry laugh and looked away. Jaden cocked her head in confusion. She almost fell off the sofa when Jesse hugged her. He was crying.

"…Let me guess, you gave them junk food for dinner and feel guilty about it."

Jesse looked up at the brunette with a shocked expression. "Don't worry. Black*Star and Soul did the same thing once when the kids were three."

Jesse burst out crying in hysterical tears. "Here I thought I was being a horrible father!"

Jaden gave an awkward laugh and patted Jesse's head. "I think that you did great actually. I can tell that they really love you."

"As much as I love you?" Jesse blurted out. He then started to mentally kick himself. _Why can I not shut up in these situations?_

Jaden winked. "Most likely as much as I love you."

* * *

Chibi: Now wasn't that a cute little filler chapter? I love the 5Ds cast! I originally didn't like it, but after seeing some really good cosplay by We Heart Card Games Productions…I started to get into it. Please thank Malindachan, Ex-Shadow, and SorceressCasandra, the founding members, for getting me into 5Ds and thus have me introduce the chibi versions into this story.

Yes, we have multiple updates within a short amount of time. I really didn't have a lot of work to do this week, so I decided to do a filler/canon-duel-turned-fight chapter. After this one, we only have about four more chapters until we get to the Season 3 story, or Heroine of Red. Please note that I need 7 more people to vote in the poll so I know who to put in Heroine of Red. Please review and I'll see you next time!

References:

(1) Too bad Jess, Crow becomes a theif in the anime and Jack steals from Yusei

(2) Remember the 5Ds anime? Jack takes Stardust Dragon from Yusei but he gets it back?

(3) A Very Potter Sequel- Lucius Malfoy

(4) A Very Potter Sequel- Umbridge

(5) A Very Potter Sequel- Umbridge


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

_"The farther backward you can look, the farther forward you will see." – Winston Churchill_

Chapter Twenty: Snow White Queen vs. Empress of Shadows: White Light Alexis vs. Black Blood Jaden

In the Obelisk White Dorm, Sartorius was breathing heavily as he stared at a mirror. His reflection copied his body movements, but it was as if he was having a conversation with himself. He would say something and his reflection would answer him.

Sartorius grabbed his head in pain. "I must find a way to stop this!"

* * *

Jaden groaned in her sleep as a bright light filled the room. Even Winged Kuriboh woke up from the light, but Hassleberry stayed asleep. Winged Kuriboh shook himself from sleep and started to fly towards the source of the light. Jaden rubbed her eyes as she rose from her bed and walked toward the light to investigate.

Jaden yawned as Winged Kuriboh led her through the forest. They stopped when they reached the lake where Jaden had faced Alice some time ago. She gasped when she saw Sartorius.

"Jaden, I do not have much time so I need you to help me." Sartorius spoke to her.

Jaden calmed down. This Sartorius was a complete opposite of the one she had seen around campus. She looked over to Winged Kuriboh, who was sitting on her shoulder. He shrugged, causing Jaden to shrug as well. "Okay. What do you need?"

"I need your help." Jaden took a step back in shock as the new Sartorius seemed to flash right in front of her. Sartorius brought out a small, black, rectangular box. "I need you to guard this, and no matter what anyone tells you, do not ever give it back to me."

Jaden's eyes became blank orbs of brown as Sartorius' eyes started to glow purple. Jaden took the box from Sartorius, and then he was gone.

"Jaden? Where are you, Jay?"

Jesse was currently roaming the woods, looking for Jaden. He couldn't sleep that night, so he decided to go for a walk. What he didn't expect was to see Jaden running after her spirit partner in the dead of night.

When he finally caught up to Jaden, she had a blank look on her face as she stared at a lake with some sort of black box in her hand.

Jesse waved his hand in front of Jaden's face, but got no reaction. He tried shaking her and yelling in her ear, but nothing really worked. That was when Ruby jumped onto Jaden's shoulder and stuck her tongue in the girl's ear (1), causing her to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

Jaden looked at Jesse, then the box, then the spirits, then back at Jesse. "What are you doing here, Jesse?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "I should be asking you that question."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aster also received a box from Sartorius, the one he knew as his long-time friend. He opened the box and found a skinny, cylindrical, silver key inside.

* * *

The next day, Sartorius called Alexis to his room. The brainwashed blonde hurried into his room.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Alexis inquired.

Sartorius stopped his tarot reading and walked over to his faithful servant. "I think the time has come for you pay a visit to an old friend. It is time that you dueled Jaden!"

Alexis was taken aback somewhat. Sartorius walked up to the girl. "Is something wrong?"

As his eyes glowed again, Alexis' eyes turned into dull golden orbs. "I am at your command. Let's do this."

"I had a feeling that you would see things my way." Sartorius handed Alexis a deck of cards. "Now here is something that you might need. If you use this deck correctly, you will bring Jaden to my side."

"I won't disappoint you like Chazz did, sir."

"I know you won't. But I ask that you be careful with Jaden. She has something that belongs to me, so when you bring her and the rest of her family to me, make sure that she has what I want."

"Yes Master."

* * *

"No way! So Sartorius called you out to the woods and gave you that key?" Syrus gasped.

Jaden nodded as she dug it out of her shirt and held it out in front of her. "It's right here."

"What is it for?" Hassleberry prodded. Jaden shrugged.

"So you got one too, huh?" Everyone in the lounge turned to see Aster standing near the doorway.

"I was hoping that it was his jet, but no dice."

"So there are two keys? What are they for?" Jesse asked out loud.

* * *

The GX gang chatted animatedly as they walked down the hall to the main cafeteria.

"So, what are you guys gonna put on your burgers? I'm making a bacon-double cheese!" (2)

"That sounds really good." Jesse slung his arm around Jaden. "I might get the same thing."

"Jasmine and I are getting Tofu Burgers (3) with soy cheese."

Everyone turned and looked at Syrus before scooting a couple of inches away.

"Syrus fail." (4) Akiza deadpanned as she looked straight ahead. Everyone laughed at the small redheads comments.

Everyone stopped when they saw Alexis standing in the way. "I've been waiting, Jaden, now hand over the key. Sartorius made a mistake."

Jaden narrowed her eyes. "Sorry Lex, but I can't do that."

Alexis sighed in frustration. "Then let's duel, winner take all!"

Jaden shook her head. "Sorry Lex, but no duel."

"Don't apologize, that's not Alexis." The group of adolescents (5) turned to see Atticus walking towards them. "Just look at her eyes, they're lifeless! We're losing her."

Jaden nodded at the eldest of the Rhodes siblings. "Alright Alexis, I'll duel you."

* * *

Jaden looked through her deck and started switching cards around. Syrus looked at her, worried about what might happen.

"Hey Jay, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what is Alexis got new cards from Sartorius? What if you end up brainwashed by the Light?"

Axel snorted. "The great Empress of Shadows defeated by the Light? Don't make me laugh, seriously."

Atticus dug through his deck and handed Jaden a card. "This card is called Swing of Memories. You can call it a family heirloom, so it might help you get Alexis back."

"Don't worry, Atticus! I'll be sure to get your sister back!"

"She doesn't need some card to set her free!" Heads turned to see Chazz standing at the top of the stair case that they were sitting on. "What she needs is The Chazz. Only my love can set her free."

"You've got to be kidding." Jack mumbled.

Crow pouted and pointed at Chazz. "We should let him duel! I mean, it's all his fault Auntie Alexis is like this!"

Akiza ran up to Crows side. "If it weren't for you, then she wouldn't even be in the Society of Light! You've done enough!" (6)

"Back off squirts, and stop spreading lies! I would never hurt Alexis! She's my soul-mate and I would never do that to her."

"Hold on, you don't remember do you?" Jim realized.

"No duh." Chazz snorted.

Jasmine sighed. "You know, big duel, you won, she got brainwashed? Ring any bells?"

"So you mean it's true? It is my fault?" Chazz looked mortified.

"Can you keep that look for a couple of seconds? I want to get a picture of it."

Chazz slumped down and started crying. "Please let me help! I want to make it up to her!"

"Whoa, Uncle Chazz has feelings!" Jack exclaimed. Jaden burst out laughing and patted Jack on the head.

"Good boy, Jackie." She cooed, ruffling the mess of blonde hair.

Jack glared, but it looked more like a cute pout. "I'm not a dog, Mommy!"

"I will still never get over the fact that the powers that be let you procreate, slacker." Chazz said absentmindedly as he dug through his deck. He threw Jaden his Ojama Black card, completely ignoring the girl's blush and sputters about how Jack was adopted.

* * *

Jaden walked towards the duel arena, a crazy smile making its way onto her face as she allowed her Black Blood to cover her body.

Alexis waited patiently as Jaden walked up the steps to the duel arena. She narrowed her eyes as Jaden walked up the steps, but wearing a completely black version of the girl's uniform, lined with a dark yet noticeable shade of grey. Around her neck was the key that Sartorius was after. She looked at Jaden's face and gasped.

Jaden's eyes were different from what they usually looked like. Alexis could still see the light in them, but it looked as if the pupil had disappeared, giving a possessed look. Her lips twitched every so often, as if she was trying to smile or keep down a malicious and insane smirk. (7)

Axel slapped his forehead. "I can't believe it, she's using Black Blood without Haou regulating it."

Mindy looked over to the muscular boy. "Is that a bad thing?"

Axel nodded slowly and sighed. "Don't worry, I have the tranquilizers on me."

* * *

"Hope you haven't grown to attached to that key, Jaden. I don't expect this to take too long."

Jaden giggled a bit, causing those who had never seen her in her current state to shiver. "It's all good Lexi-rama~ I mean, what's a duel between two old friends? Besides, I'm dueling to get a friend back. I mean, it's not like the fate of the world rests with this duel."(8)

"Whatever, Jaden." Alexis said as she placed her deck in her duel disk.

"Ready Alexis?" Jaden smirked as she readied her disk.

"I'm always ready!" Alexis shouted across the field.

"Get your game on Lexi~" Jaden cooed insanely.

"I think it's time for you to get a new line! If you just give me the key now, I'll spare you the humiliation of losing!"

Jaden seemed to think about for a moment before waving the girl off. "No thanks. I don't plan on losing anyway."

"I'll kick this duel off then." Alexis drew a card. "I summon Snow Fairy [1100/1700] in Attack Mode. Don't even try playing any Spell Cards, Jaden, because Snow Fairy's ability is that all Spell Cards are frozen for one turn. Next, I set one card face down. I end my turn. Sure you don't want to give up yet?"

Jaden shook her head. "Nope! I never forfeit a duel, Lexi, you know that!"

"Stop talking to me like I'm one of your dork friends!"

* * *

"She doesn't remember anything, does she?" Atticus sobbed.

Chazz smirked. "Don't worry, she'll come back to us once she sees my card."

Syrus turned around to face the black haired duelist. "Chazz, it will take more than your card, so why don't you recite her a poem?"

* * *

Jaden nodded as she drew a card. "You remember your old friend Chazz? I hope so 'cause this card is from him! I summon Ojama Black [0/1000] in Defense Mode."

"I wrote you a poem as well!" Chazz cried out. Before he could recite it, a crater appeared next to his head.

"What was that?" Aster looked at the crater in disbelief.

Jaden smiled and called out to Jesse. "Hey Jess, I think that Yusei is getting one of her headaches. Think you can give her the medicine I left with Axel?"

Jesse nodded dumbly as he looked from the crater to Yusei and back.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

Alexis narrowed her eyes as she drew a card. "I activate White Night's Fort, which means that neither of us can activate Trap cards during the other person's turn! Next, I summon Illusion Ice Sculpture [0/0], which increases its Attack and Defense by my Snow Fairy's points. Now, Snow Fairy, attack Ojama Black and Illusion Ice Sculpture, attack Jaden directly!"

* * *

"So much for your card, Uncle Chazz." Carly observed.

Chazz hit his head on the chair in front of him. "I should have used Ojama Green!"

* * *

"Looks like you're walking on thin ice, Jaden." Alexis sneered.

Jaden raised an eyebrow as her points lowered to 2900, but she still retained her all-knowing smirk as she drew a card. "Well, if that is the case, then I might as well dance (9)! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman [1600/1400] in Attack mode and attack your Ice Sculpture!" Alexis growled as her points lowered to 3500. Jaden looked at the card she drew and gave a cat-like smile (10). "I set down another face down and end my turn."

Alexis drew a card and gave Jaden a cold look. "I activate Icicle Sacrifice, allowing me to summon an Icicle Token [0/0] at the cost of losing a Monster Card Zone, but it will count as two tributes if I decide to get rid of it. Next, I tribute my little token in order to summon my White Night's Queen and destroy your face down thanks to her special ability." Alexis pointed down to the Swing of Memories Spell Card Jaden had set. Jaden clenched her fist as Swing of Memories was destroyed.

* * *

Atticus wailed as Swing of Memories was destroyed. "How could Alexis destroy a card that used to mean the world to her? She isn't our Alexis anymore~"

"Your brother is right, Alexis! You belong with us, not the Society of Light!" Jaden yelled at the blonde in anger.

Alexis smirked. "Why would I want to turn my back on the one who gave me the power to do this! I attack Sparkman with White Knight Queen and then I'll have my Snow Fairy attack you directly." Jaden now had 1300 Life Points.

"Don't give up Mommy! Think happy little thoughts!" Carly yelled from the stands.

"Any happy little thought?" Atticus asked in a giddy voice.

It was then that a new crater in the chairs appeared next to the pop-star wannabe, barely missing Atticus by a hair.

"That's enough Yusei!" Axel reprimanded.

* * *

Jaden growled as she drew a card. "I Normal Summon Card Trooper [400/400] in Attack Mode. Next, I activate Card Trooper's effect, so by sending 3 cards to the Graveyard…" Jaden discarded H-Heated Heart, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, and Elemental Hero Necroshade. "-from the top of my deck, Card Trooper can get 500 Attack Points for each card sent by his effect." Card Trooper now had 1900 Attack Points. "Next, I attack your Snow Fairy!" Alexis was at 2700 Life Points. "Next I activate Pot of Greed and draw 2 more cards. Next, I activate O-Oversoul to bring back Sparkman in Defense Position. Next, I equip Spark Blaster to Sparkman and use its effect to switch Card Trooper into Defense Mode. I end my turn."

Alexis drew a card. "I play Call of the Haunted and bring back Snow Fairy in Attack Mode. Next, I'll have White Night Queen destroy your set card and attack your Sparkman! Then I'll have Snow Fairy attack your Card Trooper!"

"Thanks to Card Troopers effect, I get to draw an extra card!"

"Yeah, and you'll need it."

Jaden drew a card and smiled. "I summon Dandylion [300/300] in Defense Mode...and now I'm done."

Alexis smirked as she drew her next card. "You should really change your motto to get your lame on dork! I summon Cold Sleeper [110/1900] in Attack Mode. Next, I'll attack your Dandylion!"

"Not so fast Lexi~! Because of Dandylion's effect, I get two fluffy little Fluff Tokens [0/0] and I'll place them in Defense Mode!"

"Well say good-bye to your tokens because Snow Fairy and White Night's Queen are going to get rid of them!

Jaden giggled as she drew a card. "Hey Lexi~ remember when I sent those three cards to the Grave so Card Trooper would get a power boost? Well, turns out that one of them was my dear friend Necroshade and you know what that means! I summon Elemental Hero Neos [2500/2000] and attack Snow Fairy with him!" Alexis shielded herself as Snow Fairy was destroyed again and her Life Points to 1300. "Looks like we're tied Lexi-rama~"

Alexis finally snapped. "Stop calling me that stupid little pet name like we're friends! I am an elite, one who serves the Light while you're just some Darkness loving scum! You can't honestly think my Snow Fairy is going to go down that easily!"

"I don't think that, so I activate Quick Summon to summon Card Blocker [400/400]."

"Oh really now? Well I activate Cold Sleeper's effect and summon Snow Fairy back in Defense Mode!"

Jaden pouted. "I end my turn."

"Well I'm about to end this duel!" Alexis drew a card and smiled at what she had just drawn. "I tribute my Cold Sleeper and White Night Queen in order to summon White Knight Dragon [3000/2500]!"

Jaden cringed at the sight of Alexis' strongest monster, causing the white queen to smirk. "Far cry from your dear Light and Darkness Dragon, huh? Next, I activate White Blizzard so that each time a monster you control is destroyed in battle, you lose 600 Life Points! Next I activate White Veil, so that if I destroy one of your monsters, then all your Traps and Spells go with it! Now, I'll just attack your precious Neos!"

"Not so fast Ice Queen! I use Card Blockers effect and change your target to him, but I'll still lose 600 due to White Blizzard." Jaden now had 700 Life Points.

Jaden drew her card and added it to her hand. "By removing Ojama Black and Swing of Memories from play, I can Special Summon Spell Striker [600/200] in Attack Mode. Next, I summon Armor Breaker [800/0] in Attack Position and equip it to Spell Striker and attack you directly!" Alexis now also had 700 Life Points. "Not only that, but your White Veil is destroyed thanks to Armor Breaker's Special Ability. So much for Sartorius' secret weapon~!" Jaden giggled maniacally at Alexis' expression. "I'll finish my turn by switching Neos to Defense Mode."

"You're going to pay for that Jaden!" Alexis ground her teeth as she drew a card. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Armor breaker, then I'll attack your Spell Striker with White Night Dragon!"

Jaden didn't lose Life points because of Spell Striker's effect, but she still took 600 damage due to White Blizzard.

* * *

"She's down to her last 100!" Jim panicked.

"I don't want Sartorius as my Daddy! I want Jesse as my Daddy!" Crow wailed. (11)

"Don't worry guys, Jaden always wins at the last minute!" Atticus cheered.

A collective round of 'Oh yeahs' came from the group.

* * *

"My move!" Jaden drew a card and smirked. "This is the end of you seeing the Light, Alexis! I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab [500/500] in Attack Mode. Okay, roll call~! Flare Scarab and Neos, use Contact Fusion in order to summon Elemental Hero Flare Neos [2500/2000] who, by the way, will gain 400 Attack Points for every Trap and Spell on the field!" Flare Neos now had 3700 Attack Points.

"Hey Alexis, now that I think about it, you are better off this way."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jaden gave another insane little giggle. "I mean, the old you was so, well, independent and sure of herself…but who needs that?"

Alexis clenched her fists and screwed her eyes shut. "Give me a break! I am still independent and confident!" She opened her eyes and glared at Jaden. "You got that? Nobody is controlling me!"

Chazz was about to say something, but he caught Yusei's expression out of the corner of his eye and shut up.

"What is she doing?" Aster spoke up for the first time in a long time.

"I think Jaden is getting through to Alexis. Keep it up Jay!" Atticus cheered.

"Hey Alexis, if you are as strong as you say you are, why stay with Sartorius? You should make your own choices, just like the old Lex."

"That's enough! There is only one Alexis and she's not your friend anymore."

Jaden sighed and flicked her hair back. "If that's how you want it, then I'm sorry."

"For what?" Alexis growled.

"For this!" Alexis gasped as Flare Neos rose into the air. Jaden chuckled under her breath. "Now, Elemental Hero Flame Neos, decimate White Night Dragon!"

Alexis screamed as her dragon was destroyed and as she was engulfed in flames. She fell to the ground as the holograms disappeared.

* * *

Jaden walked over to the unconscious blonde and shook her a couple of times. "Hey Alexis, rise and shine!"

After a few nudges, Alexis woke up. "Where am I?" She sat up and looked at Jaden. "Did we just duel? Please tell me I won."

Jaden smiled. "You won alright, Alexis, in more ways than one."

Jaden helped Alexis up. "Looks like there is only one thing to do now."

Alexis gave her friend a confused look. "What is it?"

Jaden gave a determined look. "I have to beat Sartorius."

"Way to go Mommy!" Jaden and Alexis both turned to see Yusei waving to them from her spot in Jesse's lap. Alexis' jaw seemed to come unhinged as her pupils dilated to the point that her sclera looked to be about the size of dinner plates.

"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN GONE?" (12)

"I guess I have some explaining to do…so go ask Mindy and Jasmine."

* * *

Chibi: I finally made it to Chapter freaking Twenty! I think that this is the longest chapter yet...yeah it is. Only three more until we get to Heroine of Red! Yeah, just a little heads up for you guys. I will be rewriting the first couple of chapters of Cyber Heroine for a bit after this story is over. I hope to work on this story more during my Spring Break if I can. Please review, and if you want to make fan art, please do. I would love for that to happen.

References:

(1) Reference to Tangled and how Pascal the chameleon wakes up Flynn

(2) Actual 4kids line

(3) Actual 4kids line, and tofu is fun to shoot in Resident Evil, not to eat

(4) Line taken from A Brand New Abridged Series

(5) I can't say teens because of the chibis, so yeah

(6) I know this doesn't sound like a 5 year olds vocabulary, but hey, the 5Ds chibi's are smart. I mean, Yusei in the original anime taught himself how to read, write, cook, and fix motorcycles.

(7) Think Akiza's face when she was being controlled by Sayer when she dueled Misty

(8) …It kinda does Jaden

(9) Forgot where I heard this quote, but I liked it

(10) Think Konata's smile from Lucky Star :3

(11) I would be scared too if Sartorius was my dad…

(12) Quote from the last non-filler chapter


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

_"Superman is, after all, an alien life form. He is simply the acceptable face of invading realities." -Author Clive Barker_

Chapter Twenty One: To Infinity and Beyond

Jaden groaned as Jesse laid a wet washcloth over her eyes and forehead. She had just dueled against some scientist named Eisenstein. While she had beaten the scientist, the results had not been to pleasing to the people who had watched the duel itself.

"It has to be illegal for Bastion to be THAT naked in front of anybody."

Jasmine laughed as she patted her friends head. "Well, it could be worse."

Alexis turned to her old friend and raised an eyebrow. "Just how could it get worse?"

Mindy chuckled awkwardly. "He could not have been ripped?"

There was silence for a few minutes before Jaden screamed in horror. "I JUST GOT MENTAL PICTURE!"

Yusei gave a shifty look before patting her mother on the arm. "You really are traumatized, huh Mommy?"

"He is to die in his sleep in a most horrid nightmare, Nightmare on Elm Street style."

Akiza sighed from her spot on Jim's lap. "Mommy, this isn't the worst thing that has happened. Remember when you, Uncle Axel, Aunt Maka, and the others stole the Clown from the Happy Burger?" (1)

Everyone turned to Jaden and Axel with questioning looks.

"Axel, don't you dare."

Axel smiled. "Fine, I won't tell them how last summer we stole a ceramic clown from the local Happy Burger and how it scared you when you saw it."

"I will demote you, I swear I will." Jaden growled. Axel just shrugged.

"… So Jaden, you're afraid of clowns?" Atticus chuckled. He was met with a pillow to his face.

"Subject change, NOW!" Jaden hissed.

Crow adopted a thoughtful look. "Where's Uncle Aster?"

_Thank you Father, for giving me Crow. _Jaden sighed. "I gave him some clues as to who took his Father. He took it quite well when I told him."

* * *

"I WILL KILL YOU AND KILL YOU AND KILL YOU!"(2) Aster screamed at his father's kidnapper as he attacked him relentlessly.

The kidnapper was none other than The D, his adoptive father and fellow Pro Duelist.

* * *

"Jaden, when you say that he took it well, you mean he went on a murderous rampage, right?" Jesse drawled.

"Yep!" Jaden seemed to have recovered from her trauma by now.

* * *

Sartorius snarled as he paced in his room. As it turned out, his 'other-side' had woken up and given the keys to the Satellite to Aster and Jaden. He needed those keys!

He stopped before a smirk appeared on his face. Aster could wait for now. The person he needed was Jaden, and he knew just the person to take care of the little princess.

"A One-Turn Kill should suffice."

* * *

Jaden couldn't help but shiver as she finished tucking Carly into bed. She felt as if the evil that was lingering over the Academy was moving.

Axel kicked down the door to the children's room, but he saw that Jaden already felt what was happening.

"Whoa." Jaden said in dull surprise.

"Sorry." Axel shrugged.

"Did you really have to kick down my door, Brodie?" Jaden pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I said I was sorry, milady." Axel stressed.

That's when Jesse, after hearing all of the noise and thinking that his family was in danger, came charging in. Then he saw the damage that was done. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DOOR?"

Jaden pointed to Axel. "He did it, and he'll fix it."

* * *

Jaden shivered as she walked back from her small trip to the school nurse that morning. Overnight, because of the broken door, Yusei and Akiza had gotten a sinus infection that turned into ear infections for both of them. (3)

Jaden narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on the bag straps as a certain royal stepped out of the brush.

"You are not Prince Ojin. What are you exactly?"

'Prince Ojin' smirked. "I could never fool you, my old foe. I am the Light of Ruin, dear Lady Zytah."(4)

Jaden paled. "How do you know my, I mean, my sister's true name?"

The Prince chuckled coldly as he brought up a Duel Disk. "Shall we settle this like civilized people, by old friend?"

Jaden handed the bag of medicine to Winged Kuriboh before taking out her own deck and shuffling, eyes covered by shadows.

"You will not proceed with your plan, Ruin!" Jaden's voice seemed to change as she raised her head, her eyes were now a silvery-blue color with a slit pupil.

Ojin smirked once again. "Are you using the abilities of your brother, or of another source? No matter. Only the Haou can truly seal me away!"

"You are not the true source, just a mere puppet." Jaden hissed icily as a blue mark of a claw holding a heart appeared on her arm. She then flashed a white bordered card that was titled Stardust Dragon, but the picture on the card was missing. "Do not act so high and mighty you insolent little worm."

Ojin was taken aback slightly.

"Since I'm the Queen around here, I'll go first. Draw!" Jaden looked at the card she drew. " I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman [1600/1400] in Attack Mode!"

The lightning hero appeared on the field, a hard glare was evident underneath his visor. "I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

Ojin drew a card. "I set a card face down. Not I activate Trap Booster, so by discarding Satellite Cannon to activate Call of the Haunted from my hand and Special Summon Satellite Cannon [0/0] from my Graveyard."

Jaden, or rather the Duel Spirit possessing her, grit her teeth. "Next, I activate Inferno Reckless Summon to Special Summon two more Satellite Cannons [0/0 each]."

Ojin smirked. "Now, I activate Charge, giving each Satellite Cannon 2000 ATK. So I'll just attack and destroy Sparkman with 1 Satellite Cannon and have the other Satellite Cannons attacks you directly!"

Stardust Dragon now had 1600 Life Points, but activated a card before the third could attack.

"I activate Hero Spirit, which reduces Battle Damage to 0, since an Elemental Hero I controlled was destroyed in battle."

After damage calculation, the Attack of all 3 Satellite Cannons became 0, but during the End Phase, each "Satellite Cannon" gains 1000 ATK.

Stardust Dragon drew a card. "I activate Polymerization, fusing Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman [2100/1200]. Now I'll be the one who attacks, and I attack a Satellite Cannon with Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

Ojin went down to 2900, but Satellite Cannon's effect activated. Since Flame Wingman is a monster below Level 8, Satellite Cannon was not destroyed in battle.

"I set a card and end my turn. Your move!"

Ojin drew a card. "Brace yourself, foul beast! I activate Union Attack, giving 1 Satellite Cannon the Attack of the other 2 Satellite Cannons [3000/0], but if the monster affected by Union Attack attacks, you do not take Battle Damage, and no other Attack Position monsters I control can attack."

Satellite Cannon attacked and destroyed Flame Wingman, with Union Attack allowing Jaden to take no Battle Damage. During the End Phase, 2 of the Satellite Cannons gained 1000 ATK [2000/0 each] while the last Satellite Cannon's ATK became 1000.

Stardust drew a card. "Alright, I activate Miracle Fusion, so by removing from play Elemental Heroes Flame Wingman and "Sparkman" in my Graveyard, I get to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman [2500/2100] in Attack Mode. I also activate his effect! Shining Flare Wingman's ATK increases by 300 for every Elemental Hero monster in the Graveyard; so with 2 Elemental Heroes in my Graveyard, his ATK becomes 3100. Now go!"

Shining Flare Wingman attacked the Satellite Cannon with 1000 ATK, destroying it and leaving Ojin with 800.

Ojin drew a card, chuckling as he did. "I activate Debris Station and send my other two Satellite Cannons to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon Satellite Laser Balsam [0/2000, whose ATK becomes 3000, since it was summoned with Debris Station's effect. Next, I'll just activate Book of Moon to switch Shining Flare Wingman to face-down defense position, then, I'll attack!"

Stardust Dragon sighed as her Life Points dropped to 700 and Jaden took control again. "This is the final turn, Ojin! I activate Dark Hole and destroy all the monsters that you have on the field!" Ojin braced himself as his Satellites were destroyed. "Next, I play Monster Reborn and bring back my Shining Flare Wingman and then play my face down, Foolish Burial! So, I'll send Level Eater to the Graveyard and decrease my own monster's level by one! Now, I summon the Tuner Monster, Key Mouse!"

Ojin's eyes widened. "What on earth is a Tuner?"

Jaden smirked. "You'll see. I now tune my Level 1 Key Mouse with my now Level 7 Shining Flare Wingman in order to Synchro Summon the guardian of my dearest daughter!"

Green rings appeared as the monsters lined up and became eight stars.

"Prepare yourself, for the servant of the Crimson Dragon! Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

A shining white dragon appeared in a burst of bright light, but the light was one of a gentle feel and not a searing burn like the Light of Ruin.

"Next, I equip Stardust Dragon with Silver Wing, just in case you try to pull something!" Stardust roared as her wings grew larger and glowed with an awesome power.(5)

"Alright Stardust, free the Prince from the maw of suffering and pain! Cosmic Flare!"

With that final attack from Stardust Dragon, the Light of Ruin fled from its current host and back to its main one. Ojin screamed as Stardust blew him a few yards away, leaving a rather pleased dragon.

"I thank you, old friend." Jaden nodded to the dragon, which nuzzled her in return and returned to her card.

"My Prince!" Jaden turned to see Linda, the Prince's assistant running towards the battle field.

"He is alright. He's free from the force that caused him to give up the Satellite keys."

Linda looked over at a rather stoic Jaden and shivered. This caused Jaden to raise an eyebrow.

"I am NOT part of those little white-washers so don't worry." At this point, Jaden put on a pair of sunglasses. "For I am The One, and I shall free your mind."(6)

* * *

Chibi: Hello all! My Fall Break has started up so when I'm not working on a project or at work, I'll be updating as much as possible. Good news is I have some new stories up! I got a Gurren Lagann/Pokémon crossover that has 2 chapters up and a Songfic/Drabble series about the 5Ds crew that is canon to this series and may contain spoilers, so please read over it if you have the time. It details what happens after Bruno's death in 5Ds and the effect it has on everyone, especially Yusei, how they help Yusei deal with the death, and what their lives come to in the end. Anyway, to all Cyber Heroine fans, I will be updating that story within the coming week. Just don't expect much out of me on Black Friday.

Also, got a poll up and running for the 'Of Red' version of the 10th Anniversary movie so vote! I got the plots all planned out for each scenario! Top 2 will be the story lines used! I will be redoing to poll with this update so if you voted before, please vote again. I am sorry for any inconvenience.

Anyway, we got two more chapters after this and then we get to Part 2: Heroine of Red.

References:

(1) That's 70's Show, Episode 'Fun It' Fez-Black*Star, Hyde-Soul, Donna-Maka, Jackie-Jaden, Randy-Kid

(2) Team Fortress 2-Heavy quote. Gotta love the RED Squad.

(3) This happened to me a couple of weeks ago, minus the broken door. 2:30 AM visit to the ER anyone? I'm better now though!

(4) Yes, to all Final Fantasy fans, this is the Al Bhed way to spell Jaden

(5) Yes, I realized what this relates to after I looked over the chapter, but no, Stardust cannot use Shining Finger… Maybe Elemental Hero The Shining *gets hit*

(6)Yes, Jaden thinks she is Neo from the Matrix right now. Her brain gets a little rewired after letting a spirit use her body AKA she gets OOC and may go on a rampage of sorts. It depends on the spirit really.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to their creators. I do own original cards not found on the wikia.

"_Nothing is so strong as gentleness, and nothing is so gentle as real strength"- Ralph W. Sockman_

Chapter Twenty Two: Blinded by the Light

Jaden readied herself as she walked into the Obelisk White Dorm, just as Aster had done earlier that day. Trailing after her was a motley crew of Axel, Syrus, and her children.

"Akiza, Yusei, you two should be in bed." Syrus stated firmly.

Yusei pouted, which was a rare action for the Clear Minded girl. "We're fine now that we had some medicine, Uncle Syrus!"

Syrus' shoulders slumped. "Don't call me that. I feel old…"

Jaden was silent for some strange reason, which worried the bespectacled boy. As if reading his mind, Axel nudged him.

"This is one of the first times that Haou will not be with Jaden, and she is fighting against her mortal enemy."

"Here I thought that homework was her mortal enemy." Crow piped up, earning a slap to the back of his head from Jack.

"Jack, stop hitting your brother." Jaden spoke up.

Jack pouted but complied. "Mommy, where is Auntie Haou anyway?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a village known as Kurozu-cho (1)

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Haou screamed as she ran through the town, giant snails around almost every corner.

A girl named Kirie was running after her. "All you have to do is make sure you don't insult or hurt them and you'll be fine!"

"DADDY I WANNA GO HOME!"

* * *

Jaden shivered a bit. "You don't want to know."

"I thought you could see what she was doing if you concentrate hard enough or fall asleep?"

"And I'm telling you that you don't want to know what she is doing right-"

Jaden cut herself off and started running. "Aster just lost his duel! We need to hurry!"

* * *

In front of the school, Chazz had assembled a group of students to combat the remaining members of the Society of Light. Holding up a black butterfly shaped fan, he began the assault with a loud cry of 'CHARGE' followed by shouts of 'FOR THE ACADEMY!' from the rest of the students.

* * *

On the other side of the island, Jesse was watching over Linda as she was tending to the unconscious Prince Ojin.

The young man clenched his fists. He felt so useless right now.

**Do you wish to help her?**

Jesse looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

**I am in your head, young man. Do not be afraid, for I am an ally.**

"Who are you?" Jesse asked out loud, earning a glance from Linda.

**Merely think, child, and I shall hear you.**

_Alright. Who are you, sir?_

**I am Jaden's father.**

* * *

_The Fool, The Light Ruler, The Magician, The Empress, The Emperor, the Lovers, The Chariot, The Temperance, The Moon, The World, The Strength, The Hanged Man, and The Fiend. Everything is in place. _Sartorius smirked as he heard Jaden and her friends run down the stairs to his private chambers.

Jaden gasped as she arrived at her destination. Somehow, Sartorius, or rather the Light of Ruin, was able to make the monsters of the Arcana deck real.

"This isn't good, not at all." Axel steeled himself, his right arm forming the barrel to what looked like a cannon.

"Axel, make sure you protect the little ones, and Akiza, make sure you protect your Uncle Syrus and Uncle Aster." Jaden got into a battle stance as she tapped her deck case. "I call upon my brother, Prisma!"

Sartorius looked amused as Jaden readied her weapon. "A kusarigama (2), huh? Don't feel like getting your hands dirty?"

"I could say the same to you!" Jaden shouted as she charged, Axel following her into the fray.

Sartorius gave a slasher smile and ordered his monsters to attack.

* * *

Syrus started freaking out as one of the monsters, The Fiend, grew closer. His grip on the unconscious Aster tightened as the monster pounced at him, but stopped when The Fiend was knocked away by a series of black, tentacle-like vines. He looked up to see Black Rose Dragon, with Akiza and the other children on her back.

"We've got you covered Uncle Syrus!"

Syrus fainted.

* * *

Jaden knocked The Empress over to Axel with her Clayman hammer; only to wince at the monster's shrieks as Axel burned it back to the Monster Realm. She traded her hammer for Knospe's Demon Whip, upgrading it to Poison Rose's thorned version with a blast of her wavelength.

"Milady, I'll take care of these creatures! You need to seal away the light by-"Axel cut himself off this time, his eyes widening.

* * *

_Flashback Time!_

_"…Yubel told me everything, since she was the guardian of my previous life. The past Jaden died sealing away the Light of Ruin. The cycle has been like that since the beginning of time; the Herald and the Light fight, then the Herald dies sealing the Light." Jaden looked up at Jesse. "I don't want to die!"_

_Flashback End!_

* * *

"How long until we reach the Satellite, sir?" asked Jesse from his spot on Rainbow Dragon's back.

The… spirit, for lack of better words, that had claimed to be Jaden's dad had taken his spirit form, along with his strongest Duel Spirit, into space to destroy the Satellite that Sartorius was going to use to spread the Light of Ruin all over the Earth, brainwashing its people.

**Not too long, child.**

The moment the two reached the Satellite, Jesse dismissed his dragon and began to pound away at the Satellite with the larger being.

"Please hurry sir!"

Both Jesse and the spirit looked back to see Elemental Hero Neos flying towards them, along with Winged Kuriboh.

**What is wrong, Guardian of Darkness?**

"It's Jaden; she is fighting the Light of Ruin. The Light will get stronger the longer the Satellite is operational! We must hurry and destroy it at once!"

"Kuri kuri!" Everyone watched as Winged Kuriboh glowed, gained his red Level 9 armor, and launched himself through the Satellite, crippling the power boost it gave the Light of Ruin but not destroying it completely (3).

"… Well, it looks like a furball almost saved the world." Neos drawled, secretly impressed at the sheer force of will Jaden's familiar had, but put out that he wasn't the hero.

"I don't think it will happen again anytime soon, so you might want to enjoy the sight."

**If only you knew, child **(4)**. **

* * *

Jaden smirked victoriously as she reached Sartorius, but growled when he put up a shield to separate her from the others.

"Now now, your highness, don't you want to talk about this like civilized people?"

Jaden cut the man off by pointing her Sparkman-katana at the base of his throat. "You don't deserve civility, monster."

Sartorius sighed and shook his head. "I don't see why my path is the wrong one. I just want the world to be happy."

Jaden faltered a bit. "What do you mean?"

Jaden was rewarded with a mysterious smile that made her head feel a bit clouded. "Think about it, my dear. If everyone was controlled by one person, we would have no war, no famine, or greed. Children would not be abandoned by their families, and people will never be alone. It is not as different as Death City, but on a more global scale. Do you not conform to the ways of your beloved Lord Death?"

Jaden lowered her blade, unconsciously dismissing it as Sartorius gripped her upper arms. His expression changed to that of a mad man as Jaden's eyes glazed over.

"Join me, my dear, and the world could be ours." He leaned down to seal the deal with a kiss (5).

* * *

Jesse felt something akin to dread as he pounded away at the Satellite's exterior. He turned to Neos, who had apparently felt the same thing, and they started to work faster.

Jesse growled and his now-bloody fists onto the disfigured hunk of metal. "I need more power!"

Everyone was stunned at the glow that came from his deck box that soon faded and reappeared on the young man's back, causing him to yell in pain from the burning. He bit it back and drew his fist back one more time. "Jaden, WAKE… **UP**!"

* * *

Jaden groaned slightly as the light returned to her eyes, and she shrieked in panic as Sartorius closed in. She punched him in the face and jumped back so that she was leaning on the light shield the man had put up.

"You're wrong! Death City isn't like that at all! We CHOSE to follow Lord Death, not get brainwashed into doing it! Everything that you said is a part of human nature and while we can't stop it alone, we can band together and fix it with our own power! Lady Heat!"

The shining Demon Lamp appeared in Jaden's hands, wavelength visibly crackling around it like live snakes.

Sartorius glowed white as the Light took complete possession of his body. "If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me!"

"ENJOY YOUR STAY IN HELL!" Jaden screamed as she fired Lady Heat. "KISHIN HUNTER!"

The Light of Ruin was shot from Sartorius' body and writhed on the ground, screaming and shrieking in pain as the black and white flames of the Kishin Hunter blast devoured it. Jaden chuckled slightly and banged a fist on the shield behind her, causing it to shatter.

The battle with the Light was over, and for the first time since the Herald came into being, she lived.

* * *

That night, everyone was celebrating Chazz's victory as the Genex Champion, Jaden's victory over Sartorius, and the ending the Society of Light.

Of course, two certain people had left the festivities earlier than everyone else and were in one for the luxurious Obelisk Blue dorm rooms.

Currently, Jesse and Jaden were in Jesse's old Obelisk room, with everything back to its normal color and appearance. Jesse was lying on his bed, stomach down, as Jaden treated his back.

"You know, ow, it's kinda nice to be back in my old room." Jesse chuckled, but winced in pain as Jaden gently dabbed his burning back with a wet cloth. It wasn't hurting as much as it had when he returned to his body, but it still held a slight tingling feeling.

Jaden nodded deftly and bit her lip. On Jesse's back was a large burn, but unlike common burns, an actual shape had risen.

Jesse's back now held the image of Rainbow Dragon, with all of its color and details. She softly ran a finger over the image, feeling every scale, bump, and ridge it had on its body.

"Even if the spirit is to die, you will always have its mark." Jaden commented, feeling the wisps of the dragon's soul radiating from the mark.

"Is that so? Well, at least people will know it's my deck right?" Jesse tried to lighten the mood.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry, Jesse. I almost joined the Light for a moment, and then you got hurt." Jaden covered her face as she started crying, repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Jesse sat up and hugged Jaden. "It's no one's fault but the Light's, never forget that."

Jaden's sobs soon trailed off into sniffles, and then stopped after a few more minutes. Jaden the looked up at Jesse and snuggled into the crook of his neck. Jesse lifted her chin so that they could meet eye to eye as their lips met.

This would not be the last time that they would kiss that night.

* * *

O_o Did I just end a fic like that? Wait... DID I JUST COMPLETE A FIC? Oh wow... this is really new to me. I've completed one-shots... but those are one shots... WOW.

First, I would like to thank a lot of people right now.

I would like to thank Kazuki Takahashi for creating Yu-Gi-Oh, Konami for making the Card Game real, and Atsushi Ookubo for creating Soul Eater. This fic would not be possible without them.

I would like to thank my good friend KlonoaDreams for keeping me on this track. Go read her fics if you like mine!

I would like to thank Hestic, as I, Chibi, would not be posting this if it was not for her creating this joint account.

I would like to thank by good friend S-san, who stuck with this story from Chapter 1 and listened to my ideas for it!

I would like to thank the cast of StarKidPotter for creating the Very Potter Musical Series. I cnnot wait for teh 3rd part of the Potter series comming out sometime this year.

I would love to thank LittleKuriboh, ShadyVox, and TheAzureCrow aka Semisoma01 for the abridged series.

I would like to thank TeamFourStar for the same reason as the previous three people.

I would like to thank KlonoaDreams (again), Sakural7865, and Black Mage Jr-KH Warrior for your reviews on not just this story, but your PMs and support in this and my other stories.

And last but not least, I would love to thank everyone who has reviewed that I did not mention here and everyone who favorited or put this story on their alerts.

I love you all so much!

References:

(1) Check out the manga 'Uzumaki' by Junjo Ito... it can get scary... don't worry, Haou makes it out alive... can't say her mental stability is the same though...

(2) A traditional japanese scythe used to harvest grain, but with a chain attached for more surface coverage

(3) In my Spellcaster Deck, I have almost every variation of the 'Kuriboh' card. My friends nickname it the 'Kuriboh deck' and go nuts when I bring out Multiply and Detonate. It's funny XD

(4) For all those who have seen SOME version of the 10th Anniversary movie, you know what I mean. If you don't, GymLeaderLance99 has the subbed version of the movie and an abridged version (which I like a bit more than the LittleKuriboh version in some parts) in his favorites. LK has the movie on his channel, and bootleggers put the dubbed version on various websites. Go watch it... the chibi Signers command you to watch it!

(5) Nightmare Fuel of the fic. Good luck sleeping tonight with the image of the brainwashed and crazy Sartorius (or Saiou for those who prefer the sub names) trying to kiss a hypnotized Jaden. Brain bleach is on sale at your local drug stores.

Please let me know of the following: What was your favorite part of the entire story? I love to get feedback ^^ Anything throughout the entire fic, like a character, a running gag, or noodle event, that you think should come back in the sequel?

Before I start on the sequel, I will be finishing Cyber Heroine, so until Heroine of Red, I will see you all later! Ja ne!


End file.
